


I'm The Office Slut, Shhh

by Bullsfish



Series: Only For You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding Kink, CHAPTER 11: Epilogue, Come Swallowing, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Knotting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Lots of happy endings ;), M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Phone Sex, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, Victor's beard, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, cockslut Yuuri, intersex omega, kind of, porn with a little plot, sex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish
Summary: Yuuri has two secrets.One, he is a horny but choosy virgin who likes to get off by wearing kinky lingerie under his clothes and sometimes even by having sex toys inside himself at work.Two, he has the hots for his alpha boss who he couldn't date even if he asked because the company rules strictly forbid it. And to make matters worse, said boss seems to have figured out about Yuuri's dirty little hobby.So, in conclusion, he supposed he only has one secret.





	1. In the conference room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is basically my study of shorter chapters but longer scenes and smut. There is some plot in there, especially on the later chapters but it's all pretty much focused around them having sex and falling in love.
> 
> Chapters are going to be roughly from 1000-3000 words with a couple of little longer ones maybe. I have all of the plot relevant chapters somewhat outlined and some already written. I'll try to update somewhat often but I don't think I'll have a set schedule on it. I recommend you hit the subscribe button!
> 
> NOTES: In this omegaverse omegas have a vagina and a smaller cock (Yuuri's is maybe about 4-4.5 inches). They can get pregnant and have heats for about three days 4 times a year.
> 
> I'm not 100% sure if intersex is the right term here but I think I saw it in another fic with similar anatomy.
> 
> As for the office setting and how they get together, it might seem like Victor is taking advantage of Yuuri because of his higher status but Yuuri is very much into it despite his anxiety. They're both bit of a perverts here. xd
> 
> A huge thanks for my friend [Kawaiiusagi](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com) for betaing this! Check out her fics too!

Yuuri wiggled a little in his chair. His face was starting to get a slight flush to it but he was sure no-one would notice — Yuuri blushed often. If not from getting easily embarrassed or from the shyness he was known for, then from the sex toys he usually had rammed inside himself even during office hours.

 

The small bullet vibrator nudged his g spot and Yuuri had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud. He'd decided to venture his toy to its highest vibrating setting today and it was definitely affecting him more than he had thought it would.

 

Yuuri was so wet. His cunt was swollen and dripping slick all over his panties, the wetness soaking through his pants. Yuuri loved it. He loved the feeling of being aroused and wet, especially in public. Like now, while he was at work.

 

This habit of his had started off as an accident during his college days. It shouldn't be surprising that Yuuri as a male omega loved having his hole pounded. He really, really loved dick. But the thing was, Yuuri was picky. Very picky. Not any old cock would do. And size _did_ matter.

 

Once, before he found this different way of satisfying himself, Yuuri had been going out briefly with an alpha who ticked all of the boxes — he was handsome, tall, fit with broad shoulders, smelled good, not dumb but not condescending either. But then when it came to the most important box, the guy had not lived up to Yuuri's standards. His cock was barely the standard size for an alpha and he also came fast, before they even got to the good part, and worst of all, he was selfish in the bedroom. When Yuuri had refused penetrative sex at their first (and last) time together, he hadn't even bothered to think an omega could be pleasured any other way and didn't return the favour when Yuuri got him off. Yuuri ended up taking care of himself with his alpha dick dildo which was at least two inches bigger than the alpha's who Yuuri dumped the next day.

 

He was rather sceptical after that. The alphas that approached him, and many did even though Yuuri preferred to dress in plain clothes and was rather shy at first despite his sexual prowess, were shot down without hesitation. And so, once Yuuri locked the door on his love life, he learned to make do with other things instead of unworthy alpha cocks. He expanded his already nice toy collection with more options and broke them in thoroughly.

 

One day Yuuri had been enjoying afternoon yoga with an egg vibrator inside his cunt, when Phichit, who was supposed to be on a coffee date, barged in. The Thai beta screamed something about checking his email and forcefully dragged Yuuri out of the apartment despite his protests. One of their tests had been reschedule and if they didn't leave right now, they would be late. Yuuri was forced to sit through 3 hours of economy tests in a old t-shirt and tight yoga pants while an egg vibrated inside his wet walls.

 

Yuuri had never been so turned on in his life.

 

Needless to say, it became a habit. Instead of slutting it up at parties like other college students, he got his rocks off at lectures and study sessions while nobody knew anything was happening. To them he was just the innocent male omega who was apparently too shy to go out with any of the alphas.

 

And that's how Yuuri got where he was now. Twenty five year old office worker for a major multi area company who was secretly a closet pervert and a huge slut (well as slutty as someone who was still a virgin be anyways). Yuuri hadn't dated anyone since that one alpha but he hadn't felt the urge to give up his hobby to have sloppy one night stands.. But well… There _was_ this one alpha. Handsome like he was carved out of marble by ancient artists, tall and broad like he could lift Yuuri off of his feet with no struggle at all, his scent more alluring and arousing than Yuuri had ever smelled and it never failed to make him gush slick out of his folds. And he was smart, definitely smart, at only twenty nine this alpha was CEO of the company that Yuuri worked at. Victor Nikiforov.

 

Now the reason Yuuri was yet to climb on what he suspected was a spectacular cock attached to his unfairly attractive boss was that he actually liked his job. Despite all the sex toys, frilly lingerie under his clothes and occasionally masturbating in the public bathrooms, Yuuri took his job seriously. He liked it and he was good at it — there was a reason he worked on the same floor as his boss and it wasn't to drool after the man (or to wet his panties every time they were so much as in the same room). Not to mention, relationships between coworkers were against the company rules. Like both parties getting fired level of forbidden.  

 

Yuuri was devastated, but had to accept that he couldn't do anything about his crush, not if he wanted to keep his job. And even without the rules, Yuuri knew deep down that Victor, Mr. Nikiforov, was way out of his league. Yuuri after all was just the office slut with secret hots for the boss.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon and Yuuri was starting to wonder if he overdid it. The toy's constant buzzing inside him was driving him a little insane — by now his pant were already completely soaked and his hard cocklet was pressing needily against his zipper, begging to be released. Thank god he'd at least had the foresight to wear a long sweater tunic over his jeans that day (it wasn't Yuuri's first day at the rodeo after all). And scent blocking perfume, lots if it. Yuuri knew his slick smelled rather strong, and good, if he could say so himself, but again, he was hell bent on keeping that a secret from his colleagues.

 

At quarter after two the floor's monthly scheduled meeting started and Yuuri found himself sitting, and sweating, right by his boss’s side.

 

The conference room had one long table to seat everyone with Mr. Nikiforov at the head of it. Yuuri, in all of his over stimulated glory had the pleasure to be seated immediately to the man's left. It was driving him insane. He'd definitely gone overboard with the vibrator today.

 

The meeting kicked off and step by step they went through different local and international deals and figures. Yuuri did his best to focus but all he wanted to do was roll to the floor (preferably under Mr. Nikiforov's chair) and moan like a newly presented omega in heat.

 

"I'd like to see the figures for last quarter's software analysis and for the new deal proposal," Nikiforov said, not looking up from the papers he was reading. _God,_ he was so perfect. The alpha was reclining slightly in his chair, giving off an aura of relaxed control without even trying. “Who has them?”

 

His voice was so smooth and the Russian accent never seemed to fade completely despite the fact that Yuuri knew his boss had been in the States since his college days.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The Russian alpha had a sharp suit on again today — he always dressed in what Yuuri could only assume were multi thousand dollar suits. Except maybe on casual Fridays when Yuuri sometimes had the pleasure of seeing his boss in only semi casual collared shirts and tight slacks. Unfortunately, this was not one of those Fridays but Yuuri didn't mourn too hard, he could still appreciate a fine suit after all. And Nikiforov did fill it _so_ good.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

And his eyes, they were so blue, like freezing glaciers when it was time to go for the kill in business and sometimes, more rarely when he talked about things other than work, a softer blue like a summer sky. They were—

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Looking at him…

 

Yuuri startled so hard he jumped up from his chair, essentially making the vibrator still inside him shift violently and slide a little lower. The omega blushed from embarrassment at the sound of his choked off moan from the new sensation and from dazing out during such an important meeting.

 

“Yes, I have the figures right here sir!” Yuuri forcefully grunted out and waived his papers in the air as for emphasis before reading the report. "Analysis suggests that segments three and five have gone up since last month. The first by .4% and the second by a massive 3.7%. Which is a full percent more than we were expecting. However the Berg Corporation deal has shown rather weak results so far in regards to…”

 

 _What was he even saying_ , Yuuri hoped he was talking about the right thing. He was having a hard time concentrating on his speech while he was clenching his vagina walls desperately closed in order to keep the vibrator from falling out of him. The iceberg blue eyes had shifted solely to him by now to create extra pressure for Yuuri to keep himself together.

 

He shivered a few times involuntarily from the spikes of pleasure running up his spine but pushed through it and he was just about to finish his part of the presentation when Nikiforov suddenly interrupted him.

 

“What is that noise?”

 

Everyone turned to look at the boss, straining their ears to get what the man was talking about. Yuuri froze, his blood running cold. He didn't need to listen — he was pretty sure he knew what buzzing noise the alpha was referring to.

 

Nobody said anything, they just sat there looking confused. One of the higher ups directly under the CEO shook his head and said he didn't hear anything.

 

“U-um, should I continue?” Yuuri asked, desperately clenching his folds closer together. As the bullet slid lower inside him the buzzing got louder and louder, threatening to make its sound known for others in the room too.

 

“Yes, go ah— seriously, don't you hear that? Where is that buzzing coming from?! Turn off your phones before a meeting!” The boss frowned irritated. Everyone hastily muted their smartphones before they could get the blame for the noise apparently their CEO could hear (and Yuuri of course). Yuuri's pulse raised.

 

“Now continue.”

 

“Ah! Yes!” Yuuri hastily finished his part of the meeting before sitting down ungracefully. He was flushed, sweaty and could definitely hear the buzzing too loudly. Nikiforov was studying him with an unreadable expression as Yuuri just tried to act like he hadn't had multiple dry orgasms in the last few hours.

 

He kept taking worried side glances at his boss only to find the man still looking at him. Yuuri blushed even harder and couldn't help but to fidget — a huge mistake on his part since when he fidgeted his vibrator fidgeted with him and Yuuri couldn't keep in his choked off moan.

 

Everyone turned to look at Yuuri curiously so he tried to turn it into a cough and quickly grabbed a glass of water from the table to drown in one go. After that he kept his eyes strictly forward, no more taking peeks at the alpha next to him, too afraid that his eyes would betray him. He was so focused in his battle of mind over matter he didn't even notice the gentle roll of an office chair being pushed a little closer to his side.

 

_Focus, need to focus… just a little more and the meeting is over. Just a l—_

 

“Ah!” Yuuri gasped and jumped in his seat as a warm hand gripped his thigh suddenly.

 

_What the..._

 

Yuuri froze in his chair as his brain caught up and he realised what was happening. He didn't even dare to drop his eyes down to his lap where he was actively being groped, he couldn't believe it. And the table was tinted glass! Anyone could see through it to what was going on in the omega’s lap if they focused their gazes right. Yuuri had already gained their attention enough for the day with his odd behaviour, he couldn't risk one more blunder, so he kept still.

 

It was definitely his boss's hand, with the way they were seated, no-one else could reach Yuuri's thigh from that angle. Now, just _why_ his boss would be groping him was a bigger mystery.

 

Yuuri breathed heavy, dead still as the long fingers ran slowly up his thigh, like the alpha was mapping him. With a small shift of a wrist suddenly the digits were running along his inner thigh instead. Yuuri almost gasped again.

 

 _Shit._ Yuuri couldn't help the way his cunt clenched around the toy desperately as the alpha felt him up — getting maddeningly close to where Yuuri was wet and wanting (not that he wanted his boss to give him a hand job… no definitely not… and he definitely wasn't even more turned on now even though he thought that wasn't physically possible at this point anymore).

 

Squeeze. _Holy hell._ Yuuri bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. _He was touching his lower scent gland!_ The scent gland of Yuuri's thighs and crotch were very sensitive to even the lightest touch and here the alpha was basically massaging it. Yuuri shuddered. He felt so close to coming right here and now, infront of everyone.

 

Just a little higher. _Just a little higher._

 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes closed and held his breath. The alpha's hand slowly slid just a touch higher and he… stopped? Yuuri opened his eyes quickly, mind sobering up slightly from the sudden pause in the stimulation. He finally found the courage to look down and see Nikiforov’s pale fingers pressing on the small remote control that was taped to Yuuri's inner thigh — he was tracing it curiously with his fingers just like he had just a moment ago been doing to Yuuri. The omega almost felt a flash of jealousy before the reality of the situation hit him, quickly followed by dread.

 

Nikiforov, his boss, the alpha he swore he would not think about, had just been feeling Yuuri up to find the cord to the sex toy inside Yuuri. And Yuuri had just sat there, thinking his boss had suddenly just had the urge to what, pleasure him?

 

 _Fuck_. Yuuri took a terrified glace at the alpha. He wasn't even looking at Yuuri anymore but staring straight ahead with understandment and… something else in his eyes. Yuuri couldn't place the look.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the hand lifted off of Yuuri's lap and the boss casually leaned his elbow to the table, the fingers that had just been running along Yuuri's damp pants now resting against his upturned lips.

 

Yuuri was almost scandalized. Yet he was not going dry... He really wished he could just turn the vibration off, it sounded a million times louder to his ears now than it had when he had turned it on earlier.

 

The meeting felt like it went on for years. In reality it lasted precisely 2 hours and 54 minutes before everything was covered and the staff started leaving, most going straight to get their things to go home for the weekend.

 

Yuuri too stood swiftly with shaky legs to bolt the conference room before anything else could go wrong. He was just at the door when his boss's smooth, velvet voice stopped him short. He didn't turn around to look at the alpha but he could still hear the words that sunk his gut very clearly.

 

“Meet me at my office in ten minutes Mr. Katsuki.”

  
Yuuri was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! Next time: smut. ;)
> 
> The chapters are heavily focused first on them getting “together”, then a few more fillerish chapters before the more plot heavy really getting together but not before some angst chapters. So if you have something you might like to see, like some sex stuff the boys should try, there's a chance I'll find space for it in the middle chapters. ;) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appriciated! See you next time!


	2. In the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor are alone in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm seriously overwhelmed about the response this got! Everyone who left kudos, subscribed or commented, thank you so much! <3 
> 
> Now, as for this chapter, hopefully there's some release after the sexual tension of chapter 1. ;))
> 
> NOTES: Just a tiny warning in case; there's one short paragraph of Yuuri thinking selfdeprecating thoughts but he gets distracted soon enough.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri remembered once when he was still a child and he had gotten into a fight at school — there was an incident with animal crackers and some name calling that somehow ended up with Yuuri breaking the other kid's nose with a tin cookie box (it was an accident and the poopy head started it). Tiny Yuuri was made to walk home with one of the teachers after hours of scolding to tell his mother about his bad behavior. The omega remembered then thinking at the tender age of five that he had never been so scared in his life. To this day that walk had been the longest of his life despite their family inn being only half a mile from the school.

 

That had nothing on today.

 

Nikiforov’s office was only on the other side of their floor, close enough that Yuuri could stare at his closed doors during lulls in his workload and lose himself in daydreams of being on the other side of them. Yet now that he walked towards said doors with legs that felt like they were made of lead, he swore this was the longest walk of his life. _Dead man walking_...

 

Yuuri raised his shaking hand to knock on the stylish grey wood paneling of the door, letting his knuckles rap against it three times. Without breathing he waited for the curt _Come in_ before stepping into the office and shutting the door behind him with an echoing bang.

 

The room was dark, the only light coming in was from the floor to ceiling windows behind the grand desk set before Yuuri. Detroit's city lights bathed the tall alpha standing behind his desk in soft hues but his glacier eyes gleamed as cold as ever in the darkness while he slowly looked Yuuri up and down (making Yuuri blush nervously at the scrutiny).

 

Nikiforov had shed his suit jacket and his shirt sleeves were casually rolled up, showing his _very_ toned forearms. Yuuri tried not to focus on the flexing, newly revealed flesh in front him but steeled himself to keep his eyes locked with the alpha who wasn't looking away either.

 

_He knows._ And Yuuri knew he knew — he had been too careless, too daring after no-one catching on to his dirty little secret for years. He'd majorly over done it and now his boss _knew._ Yuuri was so screwed. He was going to lose his job and then his apartment when he couldn't pay rent without his current salary. _So, so screwed._ And this all was happening just because he was a wanton little slut who couldn't get enough f—

 

“So, Mr. Katsuki…” Nikiforov started speaking, his deep voice loud in the quiet room. He lifted a personnel file from his desk and slowly started walking towards where Yuuri was standing frozen. “Age 25, omega, worked for this company as a full time employee for two years and before that as a part timer during university?”

 

His tone made it sound like a question but he didn't wait for Yuuri to answer, not that the omega felt like he could have found his tongue to even try to come up with something appropriate to say. So with Yuuri still wordlessly standing there, the boss continued reading out loud, making sure to keep glancing at Yuuri in between sentences, almost like he was daring Yuuri to say something, to interrupt him.

 

“No marks on bad performance or inefficiency, in fact your team leaders have only had praise for your performance and workmanship. No wonder you rose through the ranks so fast then. Let's see, no _misconduct_ during work… is that so,” the alpha weighted his words slowly, finally looking up from the file properly when he was standing right in front of Yuuri. Yuuri tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

“Am I fired now?” He had to ask even as his voice sounded meek in his own ears after his boss's clear baritone. The air in the room was crushing the breath out of his lungs.

 

Nikiforov looked almost startled at first but only for a fraction of a second, nearly making Yuuri think he'd imagined it. Because right after, a predatory smirk slowly spread on his face, the warm hue of the yellows and red from the city lights making it look sinful.

 

The file dropped on table with a thump before the alpha took a few steps closer to Yuuri, not stopping until they were standing merely inches apart from each other. Yuuri's heart felt like it was doing flips inside his chest as the taller man towered over him. Nikiforov's eyes gleamed as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Oh no, Yuuri Katsuki” the younger man’s knees almost buckled from the way the alpha said his name, slowly purring it out like you would for a lover, traces of the his accent curling around it, making it unique to Yuuri's ears, “ _you_ just became my favourite employee.”

 

Yuuri short circuited for a moment. _He wasn't fired?_ He was prepared to get fired... But… his boss… Nikiforov, he… _oh._

 

The alpha circled around Yuuri — his eyes burning the omega’s skin with their intensity. Suddenly the air around the room was very different — no longer did it suffocate Yuuri with dread but it made his pulse race in anticipation and it made his skin tingle with a phantom touch. The only sound breaking the silence around them was the beating of Yuuri's heart and his hitching breath as the alpha stopped behind him. The pressure in the room was threatening to drown Yuuri in it.

 

Nikiforov leaned closer to Yuuri's back, just barely not touching but so close Yuuri could feel the body heat radiating from him and sense his alluring alpha pheromones leaking to the air around them, sinking onto Yuuri's skin like brand of ownership. _Torture_ . _Sweet torture._ Yuuri was suddenly very wet again.

 

A hot breath against his neck tingled his scent glands. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly as smooth lips gently pressed against his neck, so close to where a bonding mark would go. A violent shudder ran through his already shaking body. The alpha made an amused, pleased sound against his pulsing glands.

 

“Say, _Yuuri,_ are you always such a naughty boy?”

 

Nikiforov then leaned his hard body flushed against Yuuri's back, making Yuuri's eyes fly open as his breath escaped him from the touch. The last cord of his resistance, of his reasonably thinking, finally snapped in half.

 

Yuuri hurled himself around and forcefully threw his hands around the alpha's neck, curling his fingers to the gorgeous silver hair and _tugging_ the taller man down so he could reach his lips, meeting their mouths to a desperate kiss.

 

With nothing more than an almost inaudible hitch of a breath that Yuuri greedily swallowed, Nikiforov took it in stride, like he was expecting this all along. Maybe he had been. Yuuri certainly had played this fantasy in his head more than once even if he never thought he'd actually live it. Remotely he thought about the company rules on coworker relationships but those thoughts of reason were quickly forgotten when his boss roughly pushed Yuuri against his desk, knocking off multiple items to the floor in their wake and making the omega half lie down on the hard surface as he moaned at the new contact it allowed between their bodies.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

Nikiforov pressed himself snuggly between Yuuri's open legs, his hands caressing the omega's body like he was trying to map Yuuri's curves and edges to his memory — he scraped his fingernails lightly over Yuuri's burning scent glands before sliding his hand lower and lower until he could slip it under the omega’s shirt to rub and tease Yuuri's nipples into pointy hardness. He firmy squeezed Yuuri's ass with his other hand before using it to yank the smaller man's thighs even further apart.

 

“So flexible…” the alpha muttered before diving in to kiss at Yuuri's neck and jaw, surely leaving marks while he sucked hard enough to make Yuuri whimper in want. “So clothed…” Nikiforov emphasised his point by tugging at Yuuri's slacks until he got the hint and lifted his hips enough to let the pants fall to his ankles. Yuuri hastily kicked them off so that he was lying there on his boss's office table in just his crumbled shirt and a pair of blue panties, thighs spread to display the growing wetness between his legs.

 

Nikiforov smirked at the sight, seemingly pleased before beginning to trail his kisses lower. He stopped to bite at one of Yuuri's nipples through his shirt before sinking to the floor on his knees. He looked up at Yuuri with his pupils blown wide as he pressed one last kiss just above the omega's panty line, almost chaste if it wasn't for the dirtiness of the whole scene they were in.

 

“Mm, I can smell you now,” the alpha hummed as he took a deep savoring breath that made Yuuri blush even harder, “it was driving me crazy earlier when I realised what you were up to.”

 

Nikiforov began slowly peeling the wet fabric off of Yuuri, slightly stopping to silently ask if it was okay and getting an eager nod in return.

 

“So dirty, having a t—”

 

“You took it out!” Nikiforov suddenly yelled in the middle of his sentence as he tossed the stripped panties away and revealed Yuuri's dripping cunt. His dripping, _empty_ cunt.

 

“W—what? Of course I took it out!” Yuuri shrieked, feeling embarrassed by the alpha’s bewildered scrutiny. “I thought you were going to fire me, I didn't want to have a vibrator in me during _that_!”

 

Nikiforov blinked a couple of times, processing the turn of events — he looked a little put out, and maybe what… disappointed? Surprised? He frowned lightly before shaking his head like you would to clear it before determination took over his handsome features again and he dove his face back in between Yuuri's thighs. The alpha nustled at the inner sides of them, savouring the strong scent coming from Yuuri's scent glands and the sugary fragrance of Yuuri's unique brand of omega slick. “Next time I want to see.”

 

_Next time? Was there going to be a n—_

 

“Oohhh! Oh my g— _fuck!_ ” Yuuri's thoughts were caught short by the intense pressure of Nikiforov diving in hungrily and suddenly sucking at his cunt like it was the last meal he'd ever get. Yuuri was already so sensitive from the long day of teasing himself and then from the alpha teasing him into new heights of arousal, that he thought he just might pass out from the pleasure and overstimulation.

 

Yuuri had never had anyone do this to him and he'd only been able to imagine it, and he had, a lot, but his mind could never have come even close to the spine tingling waves of sensations that were spreading from between his legs now. Yuuri squirmed and gasped loudly from where he laid, involuntarily squeezing the alpha's head deeper into him with his thighs.

 

Nikiforov though _clearly_ wasn't new at this and knew what he was doing, he wasn't even fazed by Yuuri's legs crushing him. His tongue licked long stripes with purpose from Yuuri's perineum all the way to his clit and to the base of his cocklet before sucking hard there. At Yuuri's _loud_ shrieks he only hummed, sending extra vibrations through Yuuri and making his toes curl. It was nothing like the violent buzzing of the artificial toys Yuuri had preferred for years now, but a low, animalistic purr of absolute pleasure. Yuuri was surely forever ruined for anything else.

 

Yuuri was probably being way too loud with his moans and knocking things off of the table with his hands even if the whole floor was mostly empty. He didn't know where to grab hold from but he desperately needed something to ground himself to. The older man seemed to realise it from Yuuri's twitching or maybe from the tin pen box crashing against the polished floor because his tongue stopped working and he came up for air for the first time in… minutes? Hours? Years, ions… God, Yuuri wanted to beg him not to stop but before he could open his mouth or remember how to form words that weren't _fuck_ or _ah, more_ he was silenced by Nikiforov taking his hand gently from where it was curled into a fist and placing it in his hair.

 

“You can hold on to my hair,” he whispered,voice thick with arousal and face gleaming with Yuuri's slick. Yuuri could only moan wantonly as an answer while he eagerly nodded, tying both of his hands to his boss’s beautiful silver locks. _They're so soft_.

 

“Mm… good boy,” the alpha hummed pleased, eyes drilling holes to Yuuri's as he lowered his mouth to the omega's folds again, this time seemingly even more determined to eat Yuuri out in away that would leave his legs shaking for days.

 

He sucked at the puffy folds hungrily before diving his tongue inside Yuuri as deep as it would go, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's face even as the omega screamed at the new sensation of the warm moving flesh fucking into his clenching walls. The alpha muffled his pleased laughter in him.

 

After mear minutes Yuuri was so, so close to coming and he needed it so badly. His pussy throbbed and clenched around the alpha's tongue and his cocklet was standing proudly,weeping clear precum despite the lack of stimulus on it directly.

 

“Ah— please, I'm so close!”

 

Nikiforov responded to his pleas by sucking harder at Yuuri's clitoris, letting his teeth gently grace against the swollen pud while his pale, long fingers trailed their way up the omega’s trembling thigh to Yuuri's desperate member, cupping it into a firm hold and thumming at the overly sensitive head.

 

“Come for me,” he ordered, murmuring the words directly to Yuuri's cunt and sending the omega tumbling over the edge.

 

“Ahhh! Fuck, _Victor!_ ” Yuuri screamed as his back arched off of the table top with the force of his orgasm. His climax felt like it went on for ages, longer than he ever had had before — it was just waves after waves of indescribable pleasure. He could feel himself coming in to the hand still holding him and his cunt spraying the alpha's waiting face with slick to eagerly lick up, which he did, sending thrills of extra sparks through Yuuri's orgasm until the omega dropped boneless to the table, completely exhausted.

 

Seconds ticked by heavy and long as the room was filled with nothing but Yuuri's panting. After a moment of gathering his wits, Yuuri raised his head just enough to look at the alpha in between his thighs. Nikiforov's eyes were already on him, their icy blue shining brightly in the dark room and focusing on nothing but Yuuri, never looking away even as he licked his lips slowly.

 

“Vkusno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Phichit makes an appearance and Yuuri deals with his problems the only way he knows how: badly.
> 
> So, how was it? Let me know here or shoot me message on my tumblr!


	3. On the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets wasted and a series of events are put into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> A short update this time and no smut either but hopefully it isn't too boring. This is a rather important one for the later chapters!
> 
> I'm so tired I can't remember if I had something else to say so I guess just, enjoy!

Yuuri slammed the coffee mug working as the world's biggest shot glass to the living room table with a bang, only for it to be soon followed by a duller thump of his forehead hitting the surface next to it.

 

“Phichit, I can't believe I did that! I don't know what I was thinking…” Yuuri wailed miserably.

 

“Well, I know _which_ part of you was thinking,” Phichit remarked offhandedly, eyes glued to his phone as he edited photos of his hamsters.

 

Yuuri groaned. Phichit wasn't exactly wrong...

 

Yuuri had snapped back to his senses at the office several hours ago when Nikiforov's very pronounced and hard bulge had pressed against his thigh when the alpha finally stood up from where he had been kneeling, suddenly reminding Yuuri just what he was doing and who was in between his thighs. He'd freaked out and scrambled off of the table to hastily search for his discarded pants, only to bolt out the door the second he had them somewhat on. He left his wet panties behind to where they were hanging from Nikiforov's ficus tree. With a one last look he'd seen the alpha himself standing there abandoned, looking surprised, confused and painfully erect in his pants.

 

When Yuuri had managed to get to the safety of the elevator, another thought had hit him like a truck: he hadn't even returned the favour before running off. If Yuuri hadn't been so shocked and panicking about breaking one of the company's biggest rules (and having his major crush feast on him like a buffet), he might have been upset about actually missing what was probably his only chance ever to get his hands, mouth and every other body part on the dick he now had felt against him and knew for a fact was big and perfect as well as attached to the object of his affection. (Yuuri really had been quite upset.)

 

“I'm going to get fired!” Yuuri cried for the nth time that night, he just knew it. He was so screwed. (And despite the best orgasm of his life, he hadn't actually even gotten properly screwed — it was like a double hit.)

 

“No you're not, he said it himself didn't he? Your hot alpha boss has the hots for you and your loins burn for him so go for it! It's about time you get some actual honest to god alpha d—”

 

“Phichit! Oh my god, nobody says _loins_ anymore...”

 

“Oh, Yuuri, for real. You know I love you but honestly, you may be Virgin Maria but you are no saint. You didn't forget about that time when I walked in on you bent over the g—”

 

Yuuri desperately toned his clearly hallucinating best friend out and poured himself another shot. (If he drank it in one gulp, it still technically counted as a shot. Even if the ‘shot glass’ was a poodle decorated coffee mug filled to the brim…)

 

He really couldn't believe he'd gone and done it — he'd engaged in oral sex with his boss. Well, technically Victor, _Nikiforov_ , Yuuri chided himself, was his boss's boss's boss, even if they worked closely together in a summable number of projects and were situated on the same floor.

 

But that didn't matter now because Yuuri was 100% sure he was getting fired. He had somehow dodged a bullet on Friday and managed to run right into a landmine (if the evidence was anything to go by, the reason he hadn't been fired when Nikiforov realised his secret was because the alpha was just as horny as Yuuri… and he _did_ have a reputation as a playboy after all so the omega shouldn't be so surprised, he supposed, sullenly…). But now it was done, Yuuri had broken a company rule, _the_ company rule, and even proved himself a bad, not-one-to-return-the-favor-kind-of bedmate for his boss, so he was positive he was going to go to work on Monday and get the boot. And then everyone would know he slept with the CEO on his office table like a cheap slut… And if Victor, _Nikiforov_ , didn't do the actual firing himself, the board would. The company was known for its strict policies and the board was not shy about sticking to them at all situations. Yuuri was going to be publicly humiliated. Marked as the CEO’s latest fling.

 

The alcohol burned in Yuuri's throat but made his head feel blessedly less anxious. It was good booze too, a gift from his parents when he'd gotten the promotion to his current station. _How ironic he would drink it to ease the reality of losing it._ He probably should focus on the cheaper stuff he'd gotten on a shopping spree from one of America's weird all purpose bigger the better styled stores from now on since he was out of a job...

 

“— and to think you still managed to go to class the next day let alone walk right is still beyond me!”

 

“I'm going to be homeless Phichit!” Yuuri cried, he was starting to slur his words a little after polishing off his “shot” number 4, or maybe 5, or 7...

 

“Oh no you're not Yuuri!” Phichit started to scold, diving into a long speech about positive thinking and overreacting. Unfortunately the beta’s reassurances went to deaf ears but at least the alcohol burned less and less the more Yuuri drank it.

 

It was nearing three am when Phichit convinced Yuuri to finally sleep it off after hours of his not so successful pep talks and multiple bottles of alcohol. He tucked the omega in and left to the warmth of his own apartment on the next street over.

 

Yuuri tossed and turned in rhythm with the world spinning around him the for a while before the air started feeling too suffocating in his room. Frustrated and still very drunk he kicked of his covers only to find no release  from the weight sitting on him — even stripping off his little too tight pyjama shirt did no help. He had to do something. _Anything. He couldn't lose his job!_

 

Yuuri fumbled for his phone until he found it under his pillow and went to check the time when a sudden stroke of genius hit him. Clumsily he tapped at his phone, getting it wrong a few times and accidentally calling his aunt before finding the number he was looking for and pressing dile. The phone ringed a couple of time before a deep sensual voice answered.

 

“ _Victor Nikiforov speaking.”_

 

“ _Victoru_ ~ Please don't fire me!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up the next day with the low battery light on his phone blinking and a wicked hangover drilling inside his head. He moaned and tried to kick off the sheet he was tangled in only to discover he was completely naked (usually he slept in a pyjama shirt and shorts) and covered in what looked ominously like his own dried cum and slick.

 

_What… did he do…_ He couldn't remember anything past singing bad, _sad_ , karaoke with Phichit last night.

 

Hastily, while groaning from the movement, Yuuri unlocked his phone with shaky fingers to see if he had any alarming messages or photography evidence of what he might have done.

 

Thankfully, last pictures he had were of when he'd made katsudon a couple of weeks ago and the only messages he had were from Phichit asking him if he was up yet and his Aunt-Hitomi checking in (which was a little odd since they usually only spoke during the holidays but not alarming).

 

Yuuri sighed in relief, burrowing back to the warm sheets to ride out the rest of his misery,not giving the dried slick covering him too much thought (he was a horny drunk after all). Luckily it seemed like he hadn't forgotten anything important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Yuuri and Victor talk without saying any of the things they need to say and it ends in tears.
> 
> The next chapter will be almost the length of the first two chapters combibed so it will probably take a little longer this time. (I also like to keep ahead f my posting so there's that.) But I'm pretty sure it will be worth the wait, it's a big one! ;)
> 
> Leave a comment telling what you thought or suggestions of sex stuff you might like to see! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!
> 
> Edit: for wip snippets from chapter 4, come play this with me: 
> 
> [Guessing Game](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com/post/171168887809/fanfiction-work-in-progress-guessing-game)


	4. At his place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time aka how many cliche fanfiction dirty talk lines can I fit in one sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, a big chapter in many ways!
> 
> This story has three story arcs kind of and this is the last chapter of this first arc. The next two will be most likely 2-3 chapters long.
> 
> And just a side note, if some of the conversation here between Victor and Yuuri makes no sense, I'm sorry. I really struggled with it since Yuuri's pov of the thing they're talking about is limited but I had to have him come to a certain conclusion without Victor actually saying anything helpful out loud. xd
> 
> I did the basic editing but I'm too tired to do final read through so if you see something weird, let be know! I still might edit this later again...
> 
> Enjoy!

When Monday rolled around, Yuuri was still feeling awful — he wasn't sure if it was possible to have a three day hangover or if his physical condition was just reflecting his mental one. Because it was Monday. Monday meant he had to be a grown up and go to work at the place where he had let his boss eat him out after a break in his resolve. To the place he was most likely going to get fired from today. So yes, he felt like shit.

 

Yuuri opted for more of a proper clothing for the occasion, a casual suit, a high collared button up (to cover his still visible hickeys) and a pair of basic black boxers underneath, no frilly lingerie and no toys. _Possibly ever again._

 

Tail in between his legs, Yuuri made his way to his desk at 9am when he no longer could stall outside the building. It was a little unnerving to find everything was the same as always, like he was kind of expecting something to have changed since he felt like he had. But no, on the surface, it was like any other Monday. People said hi to him, nobody stared at him unnecessarily or whispered about him while he passed, the board didn't call him in for a lecture and security didn't come to drag him away from his desk forcefully. Yuuri started to relax slightly.

 

Even Nikiforov was acting like nothing had happened. (Which, if Yuuri was honest, made him angry in a petty sort of way.)

 

That was until lunch.

 

Yuuri was about to collect his bento box with a Thai twist Phichit had made him as an encouragement (Yuuri had been too stressed to make his own lunch and Phichit was an angel) when Nikiforov's assistant sautered her way to Yuuri, informing him that the boss wanted to see him immediately after lunch.

 

Phichit's hard work went to waste because after that Yuuri wasn't able to force down a single bite of the food in his nauseous state. The click of the assistants heels echoed in his mind as he waited in dread.

 

At one o'clock Yuuri reluctantly made his way to the office he'd just been in last Friday. The room looked very different in the bright light of the day streaming through the windows but that didn't ease Yuuri's nerves a lot. It was still the same space where he'd kissed his boss, the same table where he'd spread his legs and the same man standing there looking at him who had fucked Yuuri's hole with his tongue passionately.

 

Nikiforov wore a sharp light grey suit to match his silver hair today and he looked every bit as intimidating as always. Yuuri thought a self evaluation of his mental health was in order because he still found it incredibly hot. The alpha was one of those people who looked good in anything they wore and who could shine in any sort if lighting — the brightness only highlighted his sharp handsome features and made his eyes pop.

 

Yuuri cleared his throat. “Mr. Nikiforov, you wanted to see me?”

 

The alpha shifted his feet. “Please, you can just call me Victor. Or… Vitya, maybe?” He looked almost… nervous? _Why would_ he _be nervous?_ Yuuri should be the one fidgeting with worry, not his boss.

 

But still… Yuuri bit his lip before deciding to take the offered kindness. “Okay… um, V—Victor… about Friday?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um…” Okay, Yuuri wasn't really prepared to be the one to start the conversation, his mind came up blank, leaving him standing there with his mouth open.

 

“Have you decided, Yuuri?” Victor helped, curling his tongue around Yuuri's name with care.

 

“Decided…” Yuuri repeated, still lost in his mild panic and the unfair attractiveness of the man in front of him. His boss, who had had his tongue _in_ him…

 

Oh wait! Now he got it, the alpha was expecting Yuuri to actually discuss the incident. _Great… he would much rather just get fired than grovel for his job._ Still Yuuri cleared his throat to speak.

 

“Uh, well, I—I think… we, the thing… from earlier…” _great articulation there, keep going,_ “obviously not a… you know… and I get it's… you know… and the rules…” _oh my god, just stop._ Yuuri closed his mouth with a audible click, feeling his cheeks burn with an embarrassed blush and frustration.

 

Victor stared at Yuuri for what felt like the longest time anyone had ever not said anything. It made Yuuri's left eye twitch. Finally, after tortures seconds, Victor sighed.

 

“I understand.” _He does?_ Even Yuuri didn't know what he said. “I realise it's a big risk after all, with the company policy and everything and you just… well, anyway… I supposed we'll just pick up from where we left off?” Victor said, looking kind of defeated or… something. His face was stiffer than usual. Yuuri wasn't following what was happening enough to analyse it.

 

“From where we left off…” he repeated uncertainty again.

 

“Yes, well, it's fine if it's just sex, really.”

 

Yuuri froze. Just… sex. As in…

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Victor… he was suggesting (expecting?) they keep doing it, having a sexual relationship like the moment from Friday, as in… have a sex relationship? A secret affair…

 

Yuuri swallowed, he couldn't… could he? Just thinking about having a chance to experience the pleasure from Friday again did make him tingle all over.

 

It really was no choice at all. Deep down he knew what he wanted.

 

Yuuri had decided, he couldn't stay away, he couldn't deny an opportunity like this to have almost everything he had wanted for so long. He knew it would most likely end in a disaster with him fired and broken hearted but he just couldn't care about it right now. Yuuri mentally nodded at himself determinedly before closing the distance between them.

 

Yuuri didn't think he could say it out loud, he didn't want ruin the illusion of something more by speaking so he'd just convey his message through his actions. Tentatively, he laid his hand on Victor's chest, palms feeling the hard muscle of the alpha's pecks underneath. _I want to do this._

 

Yuuri breathed in deeply, smelling the faint scent of the alpha around them as he steeled himself to raise his eyes and look at the blue ones that were already staring at him intently. _What is that expression on his face?_

 

Victor looked… disappointed? Defeated? Yuuri didn't understand what the tightness in the corners of his eyes or the slight tug downwards at his lips meant. Was he not making his willingness to go along with the alpha clear enough?

 

Yuuri slid his hands lower slowly, enjoying the feel of him. _We can do this,_ he wanted to convey. Finally, the omega's fingers grazed against the alpha’s leather belt, making the older man's breath hitch from the open suggestiveness.

 

Yuuri smiled a little at the reaction, letting out a puff of his own pheromones to the room — his scent was slowly starting to turn sweeter and spicier, indicating his own growing arousal. _I'm willing._

 

He watched as the alpha's pupils dilated until almost no blue was visible and Yuuri could clearly see his own flushed face reflecting in the heated glaze of his eyes. Slowly, almost carefully, Victor laid his hands on Yuuri's waist. The steady pressure made Yuuri tingle.

 

Yuuri had wanted Victor since he first saw his boss two years ago, even if he hadn't been able to admit it to himself fully. He knew he was attracted to the alpha (who wouldn't be) but self preservation made him deny what he felt was more intense than a shallow crush on a fine alpha specimen. Every hour spent working together with the man and seeing him around the office had made Yuuri want him more and more until this was the only possible conclusion.

 

Victor's hands slid lower on Yuuri's back until they rested firmly on his ass, making the omega's breathing fasten. Slowly the alpha leaned in, eyes darting between Yuuri's eyes and his slightly parted lips until they were only a breath away. Yuuri could basically taste the sweet nectar of the taller man but just as their lips brushed oh so lightly against each other, a tiny voice of reason startled him and Yuuri jumped.

 

“W—wait!”

 

They both stopped, sharing a breath with how close they were. Victor backed off first, expression guarded. “What's wrong?”

 

Yuuri fidgeted, squeezing the alpha’s shirt with his hands, trying to convey that he didn't change his mind despite the abrupt shout to stop.

 

“We're, we're still at work…” Yuuri muttered, cheeks burning. He _had_ been just as enamored with the flow of the situation a second ago but it didn't change the fact that fucking on Victor's table again would be an extra bad idea.

 

Victor stared at him for a moment before his mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Oh, right… You… we should probably keep it a secret?”

 

He sounded so unsure, of course they had to keep it a secret, it was against the rules for god's sake! Yuuri thought dumbfoundedly. Not that Yuuri would have flaunted the fact that he was so desperate to even agree to a sex relationship with his boss even if he wouldn't get fired over it...

 

“Yeah… we probably shouldn't do anything here,” Yuuri just murmured awkwardly instead of voicing his confusion of Victor's confusions.

 

Victor sighed heavily but nodded and let go of Yuuri, straightening his posture and just like that going back to looking impressive and rather indifferent. His pupils were no longer dilated and there wasn't an aroused or an embarrassed blush on his face like Yuuri could clearly feel on his own. It was a little unnerving how fast the alpha chanced faces from the lustful passionate one to his usual cold demeanor...

 

Yuuri was about to excuse himself, feeling a little rejected suddenly despite it being him to throw a halt to their proceedings, when Victor cleared his throat in an almost awkward way, his eyes not quite catching Yuuri's.

 

“Come to my place tonight?”

 

* * *

 

Victor's place was amazing. It was just what you would expect from a young successful CEO of a multimillion dollar company — a penthouse apartment with a spacious floor plan, an open concept kitchen to the right in between floor to ceiling windows, showing the Detroit skyline. The decor was simple, modern and expensive looking, essentially making Yuuri afraid to even touch at the deep blue couch or the clear crystal vases around the tv table. Not that he had the time to linger on them anyway.

 

Victor had Yuuri pinned against his living room wall minutes after the omega got there by cab, kissing him for all he was worth. And beyond it probably.

 

They hadn't talked much, just general greetings and a few lines of slightly awkward small talk. The tension had hung heavy around them, the weight of what they both knew was about to happen making them breathless. All it took was an ill advised (or maybe not so much) lick of his lips for Yuuri to have his arms full of the demanding alpha.

 

They stayed in the living room only long enough to make Yuuri already hard and wet in his pants before stumbling down the hall to the alpha's luxurious bedroom. It too was rather impersonal looking in it's blandness but grand with the design. A huge king size bed dominated the space. Yuuri had only a second to take it in before he was suddenly on his back on it, his hands running through the smooth silk of the sheets, soft enough to almost make him purr.

 

Victor climbed over him, his hands framing Yuuri's face as he propped himself up enough to admire the omega underneath him on his bed. They stayed like that for a moment, just taking in each other before Yuuri swallowed heavily, too impatient and pent up to wait, and reached for the hem of the alpha's shirt. Inside Yuuri's pants his cocklet was hard and his cunt was throbbing with anticipation.

 

Victor let him strip off his shirt without complaining, revealing his pale, toned torso to Yuuri's eyes for the first time. Yuuri almost gasped out loud, _he was so beautiful!_ Underneath the man's usual suits he was perfectly balanced between insanely muscular and gracefully lean, making Yuuri want to lick along his abs and leave lasting scratches on his perfectly shaped pecs.

 

“Like what you see?” Victor asked, smirk playing on his handsome face as his voice was laced with teasing mirth despite the uncanny huskiness of arousal.

 

Yuuri licked his lips, not even breaking his gaze from the sharp _V_ visible at Victor's hips. The alpha followed the movement of Yuuri's tongue with his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed quietly, almost afraid to break the moment.

 

Victor froze, actually looking surprised that Yuuri had honestly answered the question. For a second Yuuri could have sworn his nose pinked a little but it was too dark to really see properly. And even if he did blush (why would he?), the man recovered fast, smiling wickedly down at Yuuri before leaning in to kiss the space behind Yuuri’s ear, making the omega shiver.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Yuuri's heart beat tenfolded but his hands didn't shake as he reached to undress himself carefully from his position under the older man. Victor was still holding himself up on his hands and knees, giving Yuuri space and seemingly content to just watch him for now. _Always watching._

 

Yuuri wiggled down to his underwear, revealing the blush that ran from the tips of his ears all the way down to his nipples and the wetness already soaking through between his legs. The alpha huffed out a rough sound when he was done, it almost sounded like a growl and made Yuuri instinctively whine quietly in response and bare his neck more. _A pleased alpha sound._ Yuuri's chest raised with his laboured breath even though Victor hadn't even touched him yet.

 

“P—please, touch me…”

 

Victor smiled sincerely at Yuuri’s desperate plea, finally, _finally,_ lowering his heavy body over Yuuri's, making the omega preen at the press of their exposed chests together. The alpha kissed his neck slowly, sucking at the underside of his jaw, at his raising pulse point, carefully around his burning scent glands, at his clavicle… He worked his way steadily lower, leaving new kiss marks beside the fading old ones from Friday, until his breath was ghosting over Yuuri's left nipple, making the pink nub stand at attention.

 

“I thought you'd never ask,” he breathed before swallowing the nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, making Yuuri moan out loud.

 

“Ah! Vic—Victor, ah, don't… don't stop!”

 

The alpha flicked at his other nipple with his fingers, teasing it while still sucking at the other one and grazing it roughly with his teeth. The nub was already red and swollen with little indentations of Victor's teeth blossoming all around it, _marking_ Yuuri. Yuuri felt a gush of slick flow out of his folds at the sight.

 

All too soon and after an eternity, Victor gave up on his nipples, moving on to trail his kisses lower, stopping to suck here and there at seemingly random, just tasting Yuuri under him before licking a long, filthy stripe across Yuuri's hip bone.

 

“Mm, even here you're delicious…”

 

Yuuri's already burning blush flamed even hotter suddenly at the implication of the words — after Friday's event, somewhere between drinks number three and four curiosity had gotten the best of him and he'd taken a break from whining to google what the alpha had said to him in Russian and then to roll around in embarrassment. It had left him hot and bothered for hours as well as made him change his choice of alcohol for the night from wine to something way stronger. Now just the echo of the word made him wiggle with need, drawing the alpha’s focus from licking at every bit of exposed skin Yuuri had for the first time to the part not yet revealed — his black boxer briefs.

 

“Boxers today?” He asked out of the blue, stopping his actions all together and lifting himself up enough for a better look at the tight underwear.

 

 _What?_ Yuuri had to gather his wits for a moment to realise why the other man had stopped. Yuuri hadn't changed out from his comfortable underwear after work before coming here and was still in his typical boxer briefs instead of the pretty panties Victor had seen him in last time.

 

“Um… uh, yeah?” Yuuri stuttered a little, not really sure what to say. Male omegas usually preferred male clothing but there was some major money in the feminine omega clothing for males business as well. And Yuuri personally did like the beautiful lace and silk underwear he sometimes wore, even the occasional pantyhoses or such too but outside of that he was comfort over looks sort of a person. The lingerie really was more of a sexual thing to him than a part of his identity… But now he worried the alpha was disappointed in the discovery, of course he would prefer the delicate t—

 

“They suit you,” Victor hummed, voice happy and genuine as he scanned Yuuri with precision.

 

Oh…

 

“ _Oh…_ thank you…” Yuuri answered, a little dazed by the compliment and the heated gaze the alpha was giving him. Yuuri opened his mouth to explain the underwear thing but his thought was caught short and his words turned into a loud gasp.

 

Victor grabbed him by his sides firmly and suddenly flipped his smaller form around fast, like Yuuri weighed nothing. Yuuri bounced on the soft bed with an umph from the momentum as he was suddenly faced with the sheets below him. Before he could question the abrupt change of position, a warm kiss was lain over his spine.

 

“They make your ass look devine,” the alpha murmured, smirk clear in his voice even if Yuuri couldn't see it, as Victor grabbed Yuuri's ass cheeks with both of his hands and gave a firm squeeze on the meaty flesh.

 

“Ah!”

 

Yuuri moaned wantonly at the pressure, feeling the thumbs on his cheeks slide lower until they pressed hungrily against his folds.

 

“Mm, you're so wet for me already, so eager…” the alpha teased, massaging his fingers slowly through the fabric. Yuuri moaned again but despite the heavy fog of arousal starting to cloud his head, he wasn't about to be outshined, he might be the virgin here but he wasn't going to just lay there and take it. So he used his knees as leverage to push his backside higher until it was flush against Victor's front, taking the alpha by surprise and making his prominent bulge press tightly in between Yuuri's cheeks. Victor gasped loudly at the contact and Yuuri revelled in the sound.

 

“So hard for me already, so eager,” he mirrored the words used on him at Victor, smirking at him over his shoulder. The alpha's chest rose quickly in a breath before he ground his hips hard against Yuuri, making both of them groan.

 

“Fuck, _Yuuri._ ”

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Victor growled, _growled_ , making all sort of biological shivers run through Yuuri's spine and will him to bend his neck out invigly. The older man grabbed him roughly to flip him back to his backside again before crashing their lips together into a desperate, teeth clinking together, tongues in each other's throats kind of a kiss. When he finally pulled back Yuuri was flushed beat red and breathless.

 

They quickly shed the remaining clothes from between them and Yuuri took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Victor was simply gorgeous — every line of his body looked purposefully drawn and shaped, from his angel like collarbones to the slight curve of his dick. His lovely flushed, weeping, _at least_ nine inch long dick. Yuuri moaned lewdly at just the sight of it, licking his lips hungrily as his mouth salivated. He desperately wanted to suck on the older man’s cock until his jaw ached and his throat was flooding with the alpha's cum but that was for another time… right now he had his goals set higher than just a blowjob.

 

Victor too seemed to be taking Yuuri in in his full nudity despite seeing most of it already on Friday. Yuuri would have been self-conscious if it wasn't for the awed, predatory look of absolute lust and the pure _want_ on the man's face, making Yuuri feel very hot all over his body and core.

 

Victor lowered his right hand to Yuuri's cunt, starting to smear the slick there with his fingers, making Yuuri wiggle and gasp under his ministrations. He was throbbing for something to fill him deep inside and to ease the ache he was feeling, but just as the alpha moved give him what he wanted, Yuuri faltered. A small, tiny, quiet voice in the back of his hormone flooded head tossed in anxiety, making him shout out.

 

“W—wait!”

 

Victor stopped, his whole body freezing with his fingertip pressing hotly against Yuuri's entrance, his hole fluttering around it and eager to suck the digit in. Victor locked eyes with the omega, looking worried again as he slowly pulled his hand away from him, his whole body tense. _No, don't do that!_ Yuuri wanted to cry out but he knew he needed to say this before they took things any further. He needed to say it quickly because Victor was starting to pull away, the same look of confusion and hurt from when Yuuri stopped him at the office (why was he always stopping him?!).

 

“What's wrong?” The alpha asked quietly, voice far from the booming confidence it usually dripped with. “Did you… do you want to sto—”

 

“I haven't done this before!”

 

…

 

Yuuri's too loud shout echoed inside his head as he held his breath, waiting for Victor to react in some way. The man above him just stared at him with wide eyes, not saying anything for an excruciatingly long time (or _maybe_ Yuuri's brain was just hyperventilating and it was about 10 seconds).  When he finally opened his mouth, he sounded not upset or disgusted to Yuuri's surprise and relief, but just really blind sighted.

 

“Wow… Really?”

 

Yuuri huffed a little at the disbelieving reaction though, he didn't want to be made fun of for being almost thirty year old virgin. “Why do you think I need the toys?” He murmured, not looking at Victor. His face burned.

 

Victor cleared his throat heavily before speaking again, “I— , well, I just thought… maybe you were insatiable…” he sounded a little embarrassed but still at the same time, kind of turned on. The husky crack of the alpha's voice pleased Yuuri enough to pull a smirk on his face. He turned back to look at the alpha head-on and propped himself up enough to ghost his lips against Victor's ear lightly before whispering seductively:

 

“I am.”

 

It got the reaction he wanted as the alpha's breath hitched and he choked out a groan that sounded a lot like _Yuuri_.

 

Yuuri took the alpha’s hand, surely guiding it against his wet folds again, keeping his eyes locked with the dilated blue ones and nodding in consent. He was ready, he wanted to do this. He wanted to do this with Victor.

 

A finger slowly pressed inside him, dragging against his walls and filling him deeper than Yuuri's own fingers could ever reach. It felt so much better than he could by himself ever feel. He had missed so much, if only he had found Victor sooner…

 

“Aaah, _Victor!_ ” Yuuri whimpered, moving his hips to grind the digit even deeper, desperate for more friction inside him. Victor took the hint quickly and he started pumping his finger in and out of the omega, filling the room with Yuuri's moans and the lewd slurps of his vagina gushing slick at every push and pull.

 

Soon Yuuri was loose and soft enough for Victor to easily add a second finger beside the other and then a third, crooking them just right and making Yuuri see stars as his mouth fell open in a soundless scream.

 

“Please… ah please, that's enough! I need you… I need you inside!” Yuuri pleaded at his limit and feeling so, so impatient. His pussy throbbed and his scent glands were puffy with aphrodisiac hormones — He needed that hard alpha dick rubbing at him deeper than anything ever had and carving him in Victor's shape so no-one could think him unclaimed.

 

Victor's nostrils flared and he took a couple of deep breaths before slowly dragging his fingers out of Yuuri, leaving him gaping and desperate. With the hand that wasn't covered in Yuuri's slick he reached for the bedside table, pulling out a foil package.

 

Yuuri frowned at the golden condom package. “Um… I'm on birth control…”

 

Victor stopped, looking at Yuuri questionly. “Okay?”

 

“It's just that… we don't have to… we could _not_ use that…” Yuuri shyly explained, pointing at the condom with his eyes.

 

Victor stared at him for a moment before a hot blush flushed his whole face. He swallowed brokenly. “O— oh? Are you sure?”

 

Yuuri was sure, he didn't want anything in between them and he trusted Victor even if they didn't know each other that well, he just did. Deep down the alpha made him feel secure and safe…

 

“I want to feel you, just _you_.”

 

This time no amount of darkness could hide the fact that the alpha's nose, cheeks, ears, his whole face was beat red. He muttered something in low Russian that sounded like a swear or maybe a prayer but Yuuri couldn't care less about it when suddenly there was a hot, plunt pressure at his entrance. His cunt clenched, desperate to suck the hard member inside and never let go.

 

Victor rubbed slick from his hands to his cock fast, biting his lower lip at the sensation before starting to push in bit by bit, his eyes never leaving Yuuri's.

 

It was so hard and hot and so much bigger than three fingers. Yuuri mewled like an omega in heat as he throbbed at the pressure carving him open. Tears were starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He felt so full already but when he looked to where they were connected, Victor was only halfway in ( _god!)_ — when the alpha finally bottomed out, his hips flushed against Yuuri, his cock’s outline could be seen through Yuuri's slightly rounded stomach.

 

Yuuri groaned and ran his fingers over the bump, making Victor twitch inside him and Yuuri run even more slick. He was so wet that even with the huge cock inside him, he was flooding the expensive sheets with a pool of slick.

 

“Move,” Yuuri gasped.

 

Victor pulled back slowly until only the tip was in before giving a hard, fast thrust back in. The tears in Yuuri's eyes slid down his cheeks as he howled in delight.

 

The alpha set up a punishing pace, fucking his hips in and out of Yuuri with precise thrusts, balls slapping against him in a rhythmic thuds. “Fuck, _Yuuri,_ you're so tight. You feel so good…” Victor grunted feverishly. His brow was already shining with sweat and his alpha musk was getting stronger around them, making Yuuri feel even hotter than he was. The scent of the alpha sinking to his skin while seeing him becoming undone because of Yuuri, made his omega side squeal in contentment. At every grunt and moan Victor let out, at every twitch of his dick inside Yuuri's walls and the shake in his breath, a surge of pride went through Yuuri. _He did that. He was the reason the alpha was panting on top of him. He was the one the alpha had chosen to sink his cock into._

 

Yuuri threw his hands around Victor's neck possessively, needing something to hold onto when Victor shifted his hips a little, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit that one spot that made Yuuri's knees shake and toes curl.

 

“Ahhh, Victor… Victor…” Yuuri's nails pressed sharply to the alpha's back, leaving red marks on his skin. _Marks of Yuuri._ “Don't take your eyes off of me!”

 

Victor growled low in his throat as an answer and buried his cock even deeper than before, not even blinking as he took in the gorgeous sight of the omega squirming underneath him. His intense gaze took in every shiver of pleasure, every wiggle of hips to meet his thrusts and all of the burning blush that was covering Yuuri all the way down to his stretched stomach.

 

“Yuuri, ngh… you look so gorgeous like this… taking my cock so well…” Victor panted, emphasising his words with the hard juts of his hips, his balls slapping against Yuuri with every swing. They were filling the room with filthy sounds of their mating — the bed creaked with their combined thrusts and wiggling, the air was heavy with both of them trying to catch their breaths and moan at the same time while Victor's dick burying itself inside Yuuri’s pussy over and over again made the sound of the omega’s slick splash echoe in the bedroom.

 

“You fit me so well, Yuuri, like you were made just for me, no-one else gets to see you like this, just me! Just for me!”

 

“Ngh ahhhh! _Victoor!_ Yes, just for you! Only for— ahng, for you!” Yuuri clenched hard around the alpha's cock and his walls pulsated intensely, he was so _close_.

 

“Hm? You like that, _Yuuuri_?” Victor smirked and picked up his pace, hitting against Yuuri's g spot every time. “You like hearing how good you make me feel, how sexy you are with my dick buried to the hilt inside your dripping cunt?”

 

“Ahh, _yeshhh!”_ Yuuri's cocklet slapped against his stomach with the force of their bodies rocking together, making the river of precum weeping from it smear all over himself. Yuuri was aching for release. “Pl— please, Victor, I'm… I'm so close…”

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri… me too…” Victor grunted, his brow drawn in a frown from the nearing climax. His whole body was shaking but still he pushed harder, faster, until Yuuri was weeping from pleasure and squirming underneath him. The bed creaked and the sheets under them were soaked with slick — yet Yuuri couldn't focus on anything but Victor. Victor on top of him. Victor surrounding him. Victor filling him.

 

With a one last particularly well aimed thrust, Yuuri was hurled over the edge — he screamed out loud as he threw his head back at the overwhelming wave of pleasure. His cocklet burst out long robes of cum without so much as a touch to it and his cunt gripped Victor’s rock hard member in a vice hold,making the alpha growl wildly as his movements turned more erratic. Only moments later, just when Yuuri was starting to feel overstimulated, Victor grunted, eyes still locked to Yuuri's as his warm cum splashed against the omega’s greedy walls, filling him to the brim until he was dripping even with the alpha's dick still inside.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting hard with Victor's softening member still inside Yuuri and his hands shaking to keep himself up, just looking at each other in a heavy silence.

 

* * *

 

After the sex and a reasonably long afterglow, Yuuri debated if he should go or stay, he didn't exactly know how this sort of a relationship worked and didn't want to overstay his welcome or make Victor think Yuuri was going to get needy on him (Not that he actually wanted to go. He felt safe and satisfied where he laid next to the alpha… but he wasn't about say that out loud!).

 

Victor had his eyes closed and his lips curled into an easy smile, he looked so peaceful and beautiful it physically hurt Yuuri. This sight was not meant for him, he was not a lover, not a mate… he was… They had an affair? A secret, sex only affair to get some needed release for both of them… What did that make him exactly? What rights did he have with the alpha?

 

Yuuri swallowed heavily. He didn't want to be one of those people to get overly attached and clingy to their first partner, he refused to degrade himself so when he knew his feelings would never be returned. But still… Yuuri couldn't deny the purr of satisfaction trying to bubble up from him or the way his inner omega was ready to crawl to the alpha’s arms and never move again. The room smelled like their combined scents — icy forests and sweet cherry blossoms meddling together to what should be an odd combination but actually made Yuuri ache with longing.

 

 _Pull yourself together!_ Yuuri chided himself, he shouldn't think about it. So with shaking legs he heaved himself to the edge of the bed and made to stand up. Maybe he could just quickly gather his clothes and leave without furth—

 

“Where are you going?” Victor's voice interrupted him. Yuuri turned cautiously to look at him over his shoulder — the alpha was half propped up, one of his hand closer to Yuuri like he almost had reached out to him but decided against it. He looked… oddly vulnerable in the dim cold blue lights of the bedroom.

 

Yuuri cleared his throat, “Oh… um I thought… I should g—”

 

“Stay.”

 

Yuuri's breath hitched. _Stay._ His omega practically cried at the half plea half order, ready to throw himself back to the bed where they had joined in each other just moments ago. Yuuri was more hesitant. He bit his lip, worrying it raw before slowly, like Victor might change his mind at any second, got back to the bed, lying down on his side to face the alpha.

 

He knew it was a bad idea, he knew it was a mistake but he did it anyway. He knew he was just setting himself up for hurt, to break his heart but still he didn't take his eyes off of the alpha who was doing the same. _His eyes weren't as cold as Yuuri had thought from the distance._

 

They didn't say anything but just laid there watching each other, _just watching_ , until Yuuri's eyelids began to droop and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

_Don't take your eyes off of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hygiene's sake, let's say they cleaned up at least a little between the sex and the afterglow despite me not writing it…
> 
> Next time: Yuuri and Victor settle into a routine.
> 
> Please give me feedback, I live for it! 
> 
> Ps. If you're still thinking about the phone call from chapter 3, don't worry, the only person who has forgotten about it is Yuuri. It will come up again later in the plot.
> 
> See you next time!


	5. Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an exhibitionism and a secret relationship meet... Boys don't make good decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> A bit of a fillerish chapter and a start for story arc number two but hopefully you'll enjoy it! There's been a tiny time skip here but just for like couple of weeks.
> 
> A COUPLE OF NOTES: 1. I don't think I've addressed it at all in the story but just a note that Yuuri wears contacts to work and when he's with Victor. Though you can imagine what you want.
> 
> 2\. Mentions of Vicchan's passing.
> 
> 3\. Mentions of biting hard enough to draw blood during sex.
> 
> 4\. I'm not sure if the Russian endearments I used are right, if you know better, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was crazy. Yuuri could have never in a million years picture that he, shy, anxious, Yuuri Katsuki from a little seaside town nobody knew of would ever be here. In this situation. His mother would be shocked.

 

“You need to be more quiet, _pryanichek_ , if you don't want anyone to hear,” Victor smirked mock worried even though he was the reason Yuuri was so loud. Victor kept aiming his thrusts directly at Yuuri's g spot as he had the omega against the file room wall with his left leg in the air and cunt exposed.

 

“Aahhmm— you… you need to stop teasing me— ah!” Yuuri spit back, only half serious with his irritation.

 

“What was that, _pryanichek_ , I couldn't hear you, speak up!” Victor laughed, burying his hard length as deep as it would go.

 

“Ugh!”

 

Without anything being explicitly said, the two of them had fallen rather easily into a routine within their unusual affair. After the first time they had slept together a few weeks ago, Yuuri had left the apartment the morning after feeling incredibly satisfied but also somewhat embarrassed by his own wanton nature leading him to such a situation.

 

They hadn't actually discussed anything that had happened between them beyond the stunted conversation in Victor's office about starting a physical affair, and it had made Yuuri feel slightly unsure of where they were to go from there. But soon enough, the next day in fact, his worries had started to lessen when seeing the alpha back in a professional setting hadn't been awkward like he had feared. Dancing around each other for a whole day like they were merely a boss and a subordinate had actually been quite agonising and arousing to the point that they had ended up reliving their latest meeting in the office bathrooms. And so, without further discussions or doubts, the arrangement was sealed.

 

At the office, they acted like nothing was going on when others were around but the moment the conference room doors shut they couldn't keep their hands to themselves until Victor was fucking Yuuri against the 30th floor windows, probably giving the offices in the building across from them a good show.

 

It was risky, and stupid and masochistic and so, so hot. So good.

 

Surprisingly though, it wasn't just sex even though the nature of their relationship was all about the sex. Victor didn't treat Yuuri like a dirty hookup or a last minute booty call. Yuuri learned the alpha was kind and attentive underneath the cold CEO’s exterior that made Yuuri's knees shake. The Victor he got to know laughed at his own jokes and muttered in Russian when he was thinking. He laughed even louder at Yuuri's bad attempts at humour and listened intently when he talked. Amidst all of the dirty talk, teasing and animalistic passion, he still took explicit care to make Yuuri feel good and didn't rush the omega out the door the second they were done. He even introduced Yuuri to his dog.

 

Makkachin was adorable. Yuuri didn't even know Victor had a dog before he was knocked to the ground by him. Apparently the pup had been at a sitter for the past couple of week because of the alpha's busy schedule and that's why Yuuri hadn't met the poodle slobbering over him until then (even though they had met at Victor's place multiple times already).

 

“Aaw, no fair, I haven't seen my baby in _weeks_ and he rushes straight to you! I'm wounded, I'll never recover!” Victor cried dramatically as he laid on his living room floor to pull his dog's attention to himself. _He's so silly._

 

Makkachin nosed his owner back to life rather quickly but before Victor got his fair share of cuddles he was apparently expecting, the dog joined Yuuri's side again.

 

“Betrayal, you have wooed my companion, my greatest ally in life has left me for another…”

 

“Haha, you're silly…” Yuuri absent mindlessly laughed as he ruffled Makkachin’s ears. It took him a while to realise this time he had actually said it out loud and when he did, Yuuri whipped his head up to look at the silent alpha in shock.

 

Victor was staring at Yuuri surprised, his cheeks suspiciously pink. Yuuri blushed hot red at the image of the alpha in such a state in response. How someone could be so adorable one moment and unbearably sexy the next was beyond him.

 

“Yeah… um…” Victor coughed, looking away from Yuuri and his dog, “Makka really does like you a lot. I'm a little surprised to be honest, he usually warms up to people only after he's spent enough time with them…”

 

Said dog was happily draping his whole body over Yuuri's knees like an overgrown lapdog as his tail thumped against the carpet lazily — it didn't seem like he needed a lot of time to get to accept Yuuri. The thought made the omega warm all over.

 

“Hmm, maybe it's because I used to have a dog?” Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, thinking of his late, beloved Vicchan. “Dogs really have always liked me, and my Vicchan was a poodle too… though a miniature one.”

 

Victor visibly cheered up at the news, his eyes shining. “Oh my god! Wow, really?” The alpha practically screamed, excited like a small child. “I bet he's just adorable! Do you have photos?”

 

Yuuri startled at the question, worrying his lip when sudden feelings of anxiousness and pain creeped up on him. He probably should have known to expect the question after seeing how deeply Victor cared for his own dog, but Vicchan was little bit of an sore spot for him… though the alpha couldn't know that….

 

Yuuri dug up his phone and scrolled to the photos where the poodle and Yuuri both were still young and happily together. He smiled a little at the toothy dog grin on Vicchan’s face before handing the phone to the eagerly waiting Victor.

 

“Aaaw! Oh, Yuuri, he's so cute! And this is you? You were so adorable and soft looking as a child!” Yuuri tried to hide his blush in Makkachin's fur, flustered by the free flow of compliments. “Does he still live with you?”

 

Yuuri froze, a harsh pang of hurt lashing at his heart at those seemingly innocent words. His eyes stung while he tried to clear his throat awkwardly from the lump forming there, choking him. “No… um, he… he passed away a couple of years ago…”

 

It had been peaceful, the old buddy went in his sleep but that did little to ease the horrible pain Yuuri had felt at the news. He hadn't been there. He hadn't been there in a long time — not since he left for college. He hadn't visited his family or his Vicchan and then with one phone call he had realised he would never have the chance again. It had been world shatteringly painfully and the following months had been hard on him.

 

“Oh… Yuuri, I'm so sorry,” Victor whispered, real pain in his voice — his eyes almost glistered.

 

“It's okay, he was old…” Yuuri muttered. His eyes were glued to Makkachin while he petted the dog, the room falling to an uncomfortable silence. Seconds ticked by slowly as Yuuri tried to compose himself from the sad memory of his pet. After a while Victor's hesitant voice broke the silence.

 

“You know...dogs haven't always liked me.” Yuuri looked up from Makkachin's fur for the first time in minutes, curious to see where Victor was going with this sudden conversation.

 

“I was bit of an airhead and an idiot when I was younger… I had good grades and all but I liked to party and looking back I know I was rather spoiled.

 

My mother had had enough of it when I was eighteen and about to leave home for college — she thought, quite rightly, that I wasn't responsible enough to take care of myself. That's how I got Makka,” the alpha smiled, clearly lost in the memory.

 

Yuuri stared at the older man with wide eyes, utterly surprised by the sudden openness from the other. He couldn't even picture Victor as a careless teenager with his head in the clouds but still the omega hang onto every word, eager for the distraction and to get to know more about his bed partner.

 

“She, my mother that is, came home one day, sat me down and gifted me with the tiniest poodle puppy, Makkachin. She told me he was mine to train, to take care of and to keep safe — to help me grow more responsible and to keep me safe in response.

 

And, oh! He was _so_ tiny! I think the moment I really realised I was actually responsible for keeping the small fluff ball in my arms happy and safe, my alpha instincts really kicked in properly for the first time. It's silly probably… for me to react so to a dog but…” Victor trailed off for a moment, for the first time since starting his story he looked self-conscious. A hot blush dotted his cheeks as the alpha looked away from Yuuri.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but to giggle quietly, trying to muffle the sound to his hand — sure it was quite unconventional to react like that to a pet but at the same time it was utterly sweet and the most adorable thing Yuuri had ever hear. He could picture it now a little better — A rosy cheeked young Victor working hard to take care of a needy poodle baby. The image made his heart thump.

 

Victor laughed too, albeit a little self consciously but not not genuinely. “And I did learn, mind you, I learned how to take care of someone else and myself by taking care of Makkachin. Before I couldn't cook or do laundry and I barely managed to keep gum out of my then long hair but by the time it was time for me to go to school, Makka had managed to turn me to an actually functional human being.

 

He ended up taking care of me more than I him though, I think. I don't know what I would do without him by my side…” Victor finished, gazing lovingly at the dog who seemed to know what they were talking about as he untangled himself from Yuuri to make his way to his owner, affectionately head butting the alpha and snuggling into his too small lap.

 

Yuuri's heart beat oddly fast again at the sight, doing flips in his chest like it tended to do when he was with Victor these days...

 

Victor had so much more to him than Yuuri ever could have known — he was delighted (and miserable because it just made things harder for him) to find that everything he learned about the alpha made him like him more. Like how Victor loved his dog more than anything in the world, how he told silly stories about himself despite blushing at the confessions. How he would look at Yuuri with such tender eyes filled with what almost looked like affection and how those sweet eyes could turn smouldering in seconds. How he knew just how to touch Yuuri, just where to press to get the response he wanted, where to caress him just right…

 

“Ngh, ah!”

 

“Don't go zoning out on me, Yuuri, I'll think I'm boring you,” Victor whispered directly to Yuuri's ear, making him shiver all over. “I guess I'll just have to _up_ my game,” the alpha smiled wickedly before grabbing both of Yuuri's legs, his fingers sinking to the soft meat directly under the omega's slick ass cheeks. Before Yuuri could so much as question him, he was hauled off of his feet and up against the wall, snuggly held up by Victor's hard body against him with his legs thrown over the alpha’s shoulders. The change in angle made Victor's brutally pistoling hips hit directly at his sweet spot,making Yuuri cry out even louder than before as he desperately clung to Victor for support.

 

“After all this time already, it never ceases to excite me how flexible you are, Yuuri. Like I could bend you every which way for me to take you _over and over again_ ,” Victor grunted feveredly while he kept thrusting fast and hard, filling the space in wet splashing sounds of Yuuri’s cunt convulsing around the intrusion.

 

“Someone is going to hear!” Yuuri whined in between moaning and panting. The file room they were currently in was far from sound proof and anyone could just walk in and discover them fucking between one of the shelve rows in the back of the room.

 

“I guess I'll just have to occupy your mouth some other way then,” Victor smiled before diving in with a furious kiss — sucking at Yuuri's tongue and effectively swallowing all of his pleasured whimpers. Yuuri responded with just as much enthusiasm as he got, licking the alpha’s silky lips and letting his teeth teasingly nip at them to the point of it almost being painful.

 

_Kissing Victor was intoxicating._

 

They kept going like that, roughly kissing while the alpha’s hip’s rhythm got more and more erratic as both of them neared their climaxes. Yuuri's cunt was already pulsing demandingly, trying to milk Victor's cum out of his rock hard cock to bury deep inside Yuuri's greedy walls. _Just a little more._

 

“Victor, ngh… I'm going to c—”

 

_Click._

 

They both froze mid motion, Yuuri's unfinished words hanging around them when new sounds invaded their ears, coming from the door at the other side of the file room.

 

 _Oh shit!_ The door clicked shut again as two female voices entered the room fully, making casual conversation as they rummaged through one of the shelves, unknowing of the lewd position their boss and colleague were in just a few rows away.

 

Yuuri's breath hitched and his heart started to race for whole other reason than moments ago.

 

They kept taking these stupid, stupid risks, making out and fooling around at the office when they _knew_ how bad it would be if they were caught. Neither of them knew how to say no to the other and both of them were incapable of keeping their pants on around each other. _So stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid little piece of needy as—_

 

“Shhh, _pryanichek_ ,” Victor whispered, covering Yuuri’s mouth with his hand and cutting off the omega's spiraling thoughts. “ _Just be quiet,_ ” the alpha said, eyes suddenly gleaming and his kiss swollen lips curving into a devilish smirk.

 

_What is he p—_

 

“Ngh!” Yuuri's startled cry from the sudden thrust of the alpha's cock was smothered to the hand still covering his mouth. The omega threw a glare at the man holding him up as he set his hips back to a fast pistoling pace, purposefully hitting at Yuuri's sweet spot with every push.

 

 _Why you little…_ “Ahng…” God, how he wanted to moan out loud.

 

Victor started grinding his dick slowly, hips flushed against Yuuri's stretched folds, making sure to keep the pressure at Yuuri's sensitive spot as he did so. The omega wanted to scream and protests but truthfully he revelled in the pleasure and the excitement. He was pissed that Victor would choose this moment to tease him as they were toeing the edge of exposure but it just… it felt _so_ good!

 

Guiltily, Yuuri loved the spark of excitement in his veins as Victor smothered his sounds while fucking him against the wall with their coworkers standing just on the other side of the room, not knowing anything was happening. The thrill of getting caught with the alpha’s hard, big fat cock buried deep inside him, pushing and pulling and weeping his thick precum inside Yuuri's innermost parts made him even wetter — he almost _wanted_ for them to see them, to find out their secret. To say _look what I do to him, see how desperate he is for_ my _pussy, how he can't get enough, how he won't even look at you._

 

_How he won't take his eyes off of me._

 

Supposed Yuuri really shouldn't be surprised he enjoyed the exposure — thinking back to what hobby of his got him to this situation in the first place, it was somewhat clear he had an exhibitionism kink, or at least he lived for the possibility of getting caught… (The possessiveness of Victor however threw him by surprise… Victor wasn't _his_ alpha after all… just his… his sex partner… not _his_ …)

 

 _Ah!_ But analysing it wouldn't change anything. Not the way Yuuri was throbbing for release or how he could already feel the best orgasm of his life tingling in the pit of his stomach. (Every orgasm with Victor was the best of his life arguably…) It wouldn't change the fact that the thrill of exposure made him want it more, made it better. It didn't change the fact that _Victor_ made sex feel better than anyone, or anything else could...

 

Yuuri really was going to come, he was going to climax with his boss’s cock in his cunt and colleagues right there, risking getting caught. Yuuri bore his eyes feveredly to the alpha’s blue ones, desperate to convey his fastly tumbling over the edge state — to make Victor stop so they didn't get found out because of Yuuri's screams? To make the alpha push him head first over that edge into sweet pleasure and trilling overstimulation? Definitely the latter, Yuuri was beyond the point of no return now as he twitched and seized in the taller man's arms, cunt gripping the hard dick inside him like he might die without it.

 

The footsteps were getting closer though. “Victor…” Yuuri whispered, almost whimpering.

 

“Shh… _dorogoy_. I got you.”

 

“Ngh…” Yuuri gritted his teeth. With a one last hard thrust Yuuri's walls locked down on the alpha as he came hard. Yuuri's mouth fell open in an attempt to scream out his ecstasy but instead he forced his face down, burying his teeth to the alpha’s shoulder in order to muffle his sounds, drawing blood in the process as he hung on, jaw clenching painfully hard down on the flesh. He could feel Victor climaxing as well the moment his teeth broke the skin so near to his flamed mating glands.

 

Yuuri felt wrecked. He could no longer hear the other people in the room over the blood rushing through his ears and all he could feel was his heart beating madly against his ribs, surely trying to escape his chest and join the alpha’s. He didn't even care right now if they were found.

 

“They left, _lyubimyy_ ,” Victor murmured, carefully breathing Yuuri in, almost nustling his hair comfortingly. He too was panting, his slightly hoarse voice curling gently around the Russian word, unknown to Yuuri. Briefly Yuuri wondered what the alpha called him, if they were gentle nicknames or brash insults that went over his head. He didn't ask though because it didn't matter, it shouldn't matter. _If he didn't know, he could pretend what he wanted…_

 

Instead Yuuri just unlocked his teeth from the bleeding flesh of Victor's shoulder, internally vincing at the bruising marks he left and said, “That was way too close.”

 

“Perhaps you're right,” the alpha chuckled as he put Yuuri back down on his own shaky feet. He didn't sound too remorseful as his eyes tracked down the omega's rumbled figure.

 

“We should stop doing these things at work or we _will_ get caught!” Yuuri huffed, cheeks pinking at the palant appraisal of his form. “I'm serious!” _He didn't sound very serious._

 

“Mmh…”

 

Yuuri swallowed and Victor licked his kiss swollen lips. The light coming to the room was low and the shadows painted the alpha in them, making him look sharper, more predatorial suddenly. Yet his perfect skin was broken at the bottom of his neck, the flesh painted in evidence of Yuuri breaking him. Yuuri marking the predator with his own mark. Claiming him.

 

Yuuri swallowed again.

 

“Ugh!” The omega grunted, part in frustration, part in new, budding arousal and forcefully threw himself at the man. Victor caught him readily as they sunk back to each other's arms.

 

_Just one more round won't hurt anyone..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pryanichek = gingerbread man  
> Dorogoy = darling  
> Lyubimyy = dear
> 
> Next time: Yuuri comes to a realisation after a couple of events.
> 
> I have some art and extra pieces I'm excited about coming soon I think. One of the extra snippets (and it really is a very short snippet) is a tiny look into Victor's pov after The phone call. 
> 
> Second one is an extra chapter of fluff in between chapters 6 and 7 that I like but I don't think will fit into the main story chapter structure. I'll post it separately most likely. 
> 
> Third one is an one shot in Victor's pov of how he first met Yuuri! I'm thinking it would go in between the second last and last chapter.
> 
> Also! NOTICE NOTICE! I'm opening up the guessing game for chapter 6 again! I'll answer asks once the chapter is mostly written (it's half done now).
> 
> [Guessing Game](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com/post/171805613404/fanfiction-work-in-progress-guessing-game)


	6. On the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all, over thousand kudos!!! Wow, like wow! Thank you all lovely readers! <3
> 
> This chapter was one that came easily when I was writing down my plot for the whole fic but ended up being difficult to actually write. Hopefully it doesn't show on the quality.. It's a big one, and I don't mean the word count so I'm super nervous…
> 
> There wasn't supposed to be smut originally in this chapter but my hand slipped (you're welcome). I love writing this particular activity (vague phrasing in case you don't want spoilers. Even though it's in the tags now and the chapter literally starts right from it. xd)
> 
> NOTICE: Again there's been a little time skip, it's mentioned in the text that now they have been sleeping together for two months.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Mm… Victor, you taste so nice,” Yuuri cooed, nustling his face tenderly against the alpha’s firmly standing dick as he laid teasing kisses on the underside of it. Victor's breath was rugged and his cock twitched from the too gentle stimulation — the alpha’s fingers pressed hard against Yuuri's shoulders, he was clearly struggling not to tug the omega forward and just shove his needy member inside that wet mouth. Yuuri revelled in the reaction he was able to pull out of the older man.

 

They were in Victor's bedroom, standing in the middle of the floor where they had stuck, not even making it to the bed before they were all over each other after a few days of not being able to touch or even see each other due to Victor's business trip — well,Victor was standing, Yuuri was kneeling at his feet with the alpha’s discarded belt next to him on the floor boards.

 

It wasn't something they had done before actually, blowjobs, that is. Victor was quite enthusiastic to give head and he would rather eat Yuuri out than have lunch but with all of that and their inability keep Victor's dick out of Yuuri since the first time it went in, they usually didn't make it to oral the other way around, rather than just fucking right after Yuuri was deemed loosened enough.

 

But this was a special occasion — Yuuri had thought that three days without any sex whatsoever would be a no problem, it wasn't like they had been doing it for so long anyway, just two months. But apparently two months was enough for Yuuri to grow addicted to the alpha’s thick length and the perfect curve that hit all of his spots just right… (Truthfully Yuuri had been addicted to it even before their first time… even if it was just in his imagination.)

 

And though he wouldn't admit it, Yuuri had reluctantly catched himself missing other things about Victor as well during their short time apart. He'd missed the way they would talk when they weren't fucking, just chatting about anything and everything. He had equally missed the times when nothing was said, the tranquil silence that needed no words for them to be comfortable. And they were, so easily Yuuri found Victor's constant presence in his life soothing, his unique scent calming when they slept next to each other after both of them being satisfied. Sleeping alone again for multiple nights in a row had been disturbingly lonely…

 

So yes, when they got to Victor's place, Yuuri had practically thrown himself on his knees to yank the expensive leather belt out of his way to get his mouth on that dear, dear dick. He was determined to show Victor just what he had been missing while he was gone (and how he had missed him…).

 

“Boʐye moy, Yuuri… you need to slow down or you'll make crazy…” Victor grunted, fisting his hands into Yuuri’s black hair tightly. The tingle on his scalp only edged the omega on and he moaned around the hard cock in his mouth, sending pleasurable vibrations through Victor. The alpha's thighs shook and his hips were bucking ever so slightly even though he was clearly trying to control himself. Yuuri _didn't_ _want_ him to control himself.

 

He sucked harder, taking the member deeper in his mouth until the hot tip was grazing against the back of his throat, making it convulse and clench around the intrusion. Yuuri only pushed further, not minding the gag reflex but enjoying the groans and grunts of the alpha in his care. The omega let his hands wander as he worked his mouth, squeezing at the clothed thighs in front of him, groping the firm, sculpted ass of the alpha before slipping one of his hands to fondle Victor's balls teasingly.

 

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Victor breathed out loudly, tugging at his hair, trying to lift him off of his dick. “I'm serious, I'll—”

 

Yuuri huffed and pulled back with a _pop_ , letting the smear of saliva and precum dangling from his lips to the quivering dick stay as it was, reminding the alpha what he could be doing with his mouth right now instead of talking.

 

“I want you to,” he said steadily, eyes looking straight at the feverish blue ones staring down at him. Victor's face was delectably flushed all the way down to his neck and his hair ran wild like he had been pulling his hands through it — he looked absolutely ravished. _Oh, you've seen nothing yet._

 

“Y-Yuuri?”

 

“I want you to. To lose control,” the omega explained, eyes sparkling excitedly. He licked his wet lips slowly, watching the alpha trail the movement with his eyes, before leaning slightly forward on his knees, just letting his breath ghost over the weeping tip of Victor's cock. “Fuck my mouth, _Vitya_.”

 

Victor's breath hitched and the blush on his cheeks darkened along with his eyes — almost no blue was visible anymore as his pupils dilated fully, making him look feral. The alpha growled violently at the demand, clearly snapping his resolve in half. It was Yuuri's turn to lose his breath at the sound, it made slick run down his legs in rivers while his instincts screamed at him to submit, to let the alpha have his way with him any way he wanted, anywhere he wanted, as much as he wanted. _God, Yuuri wanted._

 

Victor grabbed him by the sides of his face roughly, surprising Yuuri into a gasp as he pulled him back on his dick in one quick motion, letting the hard member breach the omega's mouth down to his throat straight away before quickly starting to fuck into it in earnest.

 

“Mngh!” Yuuri’s throat ached from the sudden rough treatment, he gasped and choked around the cock. His knee jerk reaction was to pull away to breathe properly but he didn't. He _did_ ask for this, provoke for this.

 

So Yuuri just steadied his hands against Victor's thrusting hips and took in the sensation of the hard, long, burning flesh pushing in and out of his mouth, stretching the wet cavern to its limits with every push. Victor groaned and growled like an animal with every movement, making Yuuri wiggle in his wet panties while his cunt throbbed and pulsed like it was the thing being penetrated.

 

“Ngh… Yuuri… Yuuri,” Victor panted, voice rough and strained. “You look so good like this, so hot. Taking my cock so well…”

 

Yuuri whined against the erect flesh, preening at the praise. The alpha’s scent surrounded them in a heavy cloud, making Yuuri's head spin in its delicious aroma.

 

Victor smirked and pistoled his cock faster, his rhythm starting to turn more erratic. “Hm, you like that? You feel so good, Yuuri. So good around my cock.”

 

Yuuri could only moan as an answer, pushing his face to meet the hard thrusts in every push, burying his face into the clean nest of fine silver hair at the base of the dick. _God,_ the scent was even stronger there. The omega in Yuuri was going crazy with lust (and so was _just_ Yuuri), by now there was a puddle of his slick soaking through his clothes to the floor and he was shaking his own hips like a dog in heat for some friction.

 

“Three days was so long, too long, without you. _Yuuri,_ ahhh! Can I— can I come in your mouth?”

 

 _Yes!_ Yuuri moaned as loudly as he could with his mouth stuffed, his throat vibrating against Victor's overly sensitive head, earning a half growl half groan from the alpha.

 

“Yes! Fuck, I'm coming, Yuuri!” _God, yes! Please!_

 

The first warm splashes of pearly cum hitting the inside of Yuuri's mouth had his eyes rolling back in his head as he mewled around it, milking Victor's member for every last drop until thick cum was dripping from the sides of his mouth.

 

When there was finally nothing left to give, Victor slowly pulled out, breathing heavy as he gazed at the ruined omega at his feet. Yuuri's face was red and tear stained, cum running down his chin and smearing his swollen lips. He truly was a sight to see.

 

Savoringly, making sure the alpha was watching, Yuuri swallowed the spent in his mouth and went as far as to moan while he licked his lips clean. “There sure was a lot, wasn't there?”

 

Victor startled, looking slightly bashful, “Hmm, well… like I said, three days is a long time…”

 

Yuuri giggled. Well, he wasn't _wrong_. They both were definitely even more keyed up than usually.

 

“Ah, come here, Yuuri, I'll take care of you now,” Victor said after tucking himself back to his jeans, offering his hand for the omega to stand up.

 

 _Um…_ Yuuri could feel himself turning more red, it was his turn to be a little embarrassed now. Victor frowned when he didn't take the offered hand but went to tug his own shirt lower, trying to cover the evidence of his shame.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri coughed awkwardly, not making eye contact, “I'm good?”

 

“You're good?” Victor asked, clearly confused.

 

Yuuri pushed back his urge to hide under a rock and die and looked up at the alpha, face burning ever so hotter. “Yeah uh… you don't need to… um... I already…” he waved his hand explanatorily before letting it fall down with a thump.

 

Victor was silent for a heart beat, then a second one before the pink that had been fading from his cheeks returned to his face again. “Oh, _oh_ …”

 

Yuuri groaned and covered his face with his hands, revealing his soiled pants in the process. Victor mumbled breathily over him,so quiet Yuuri wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it or not but it stabbed at his heart nonetheless, “How could you be anymore perfect, Yuuri…”

 

The omega almost winced, why _did_ those words hurt?

 

_Just… don't think about it…_

 

Eventually they did gather themselves up and cleaned both of them (and the floor) before crashing in bed exhausted by both the wild experience and days of hard work.

 

When morning came and after Yuuri had gone through their somewhat established morning routine of pretending to be still sleeping so you can selfishly snuggle with Victor without quilt from exploitation and drinking lots of coffee, he was leaving the apartment first so he could go change his clothes at home before work. Just as Yuuri was about to go through the door, Victor hesitantly called after him.

 

“Yuuri?” The alpha was standing there in his living room, wearing his fancy slacks and nothing more, clearly only halfway done with his own morning routines. He fidgeted ever so slightly, almost looking nervous like Yuuri might bolt out before he got to say what he wanted.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'll see you again tonight?” Victor asked, sounding little like the confident, dominant alpha boss he was at work. _Why is he being weird?_

 

“Um… yeah,” Yuuri nodded still, not wanting to spend any more nights apart after Victor's latest absence. Plus, they still had a lot of sex to catch up on. “Here?”

 

Victor fidgeted on his feet, eyes not looking at Yuuri like they should but instead taking in the morning light over Detroit. “Actually,” he started, clearing his throat and forcefully posturing himself to look more casual. “I was thinking we could go somewhere else.”

 

 _Somewhere else?_ Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, they didn't usually meet up anywhere but at their homes and at work. Where would he want to go suddenly? And why?

 

“Somewhere else…” Yuuri repeated out loud. “Instead of here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yuuri squinted his eyes, regarding the alpha. He looked so domestic like that, just standing there half dressed in his own living room talking with Yuuri about their plans for the night. It almost exhilarated him. On Victor's bare torso, marks of their mating could be seen clearly in the bright light coming in through the huge windows. Most of them were from before the business trip, marks from Yuuri's farewell surprise, fading and few, but some, some were still angry red from last night. Fresh.

 

 _Oh_ . Looking at the scratches and hickies, bruises and what not Yuuri had placed all over the alpha whenever they met to have sex, he realised what the other man must have been getting at. There was after all but a single reason for their meetings. Victor must have wanted to spice things up. Meet somewhere different, enjoy something different as if not to fall into familiar patterns and render they affair boring too soon. Ah… _Yuuri's so stupid…_

 

Victor probably was sick of Yuuri crashing here all the time as well, uncomfortable with his most recent fling hanging around his home unwanted… _So stupid._

 

“So?”

 

Yuuri snapped out of his musings. “Oh! Yeah,sure, just text me the address and time.”

 

Victor nodded and Yuuri took it as his cue to exit. His eyes roamed quickly around the alpha’s flat, taking in for the last time in a while probably the home that had gotten familiar to him. He supposed he would get used to the hotels or motels or whatever Victor had in mind for from now on.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor called after him suddenly, making Yuuri halt half out the door and turn to look at him over his shoulder.

 

“Y-yeah?” _Why did his voice break?_

 

Victor opened his mouth but nothing came out, he repeated the motion a few time before sighing. “Nothing… Just… I'll see you tonight.”

 

Yuuri swallowed. “Yeah, see you,” he let the door close behind him.

 

 _He really is so, so stupid._ Why was his heart racing?

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stood outside on the street, staring down at the address Victor had texted him on his phone and back at the building in front of him. _This couldn't be it…_

 

It was a restaurant, a really fancy, expensive, _romantic_ looking restaurant with dressed up waiters and moodlightning. _This could not be the right address…_

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri startled and turned to the sound of the familiar voice. “Great, you found it here okay, I see.”

 

“Y-yeah, hi…” Yuuri mumbled, kind of jaw slacked. Partly because _why did Victor bring him to a restaurant like this?!_ and partly because _wow, he looked amazing..._

 

Even in the dim night Victor was so dashing Yuuri almost had to look away. The alpha was smiling so wide it looked like his face might split, his hair was styled elegantly so it didn't cover his eyes like it usually did and the whole look was completed by a dashing grey, almost silver, three piece suit with a deep blue vest and a tie. He looked like he went all out for this unusual meeting.

 

Yuuri fidgeted with the sleeve of his suit jacket, suddenly self conscious in his form fitting black blazer and slim fit slacks. He had actually put a lot of effort to his outfit — Yuuri had spent a better part of an hour trying to put something together with not knowing what to expect of tonight and then another hour trying to gather the courage to actually wear what he had chosen.

 

Under his jacket, Yuuri had gone for a daring black lace shirt (if you could call it that) in the hopes that Victor would find it sexy and not trashy (it didn't cover _that_ much and sort of resembled lingerie despite being from a party wear collection for male omegas. And he did have a jacket covering most of it and making it more suitable for outside of clubs and bedrooms.) Yuuri had even slicked back his hair to complete the look he was going for… _Sexy and confident. Sexy and confident… right…_

 

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed again, eyes tracking Yuuri's form very slowly, lingering on his thighs and lace covered chest. “You look wonderful,” he breathed, his nose a little pink from the chilly night air.

 

Yuuri could feel himself blushing too but not from the coldness. No, there wasn't anything cold in the way the alpha was gazing at him.

 

“Thank you… are we going in?” Yuuri asked while worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He was pretty worried about his outfit in the face of the fancy restaurant…

 

“Yeah, is… is this okay?” Victor asked, almost unsure. “We can go somewhere else if you want…”

 

“No! No…” Yuuri yelled before trailing off. “It's just… Is my outfit okay for a place like this? It's so fancy and… I just don't want to embarrass you…”

 

Victor always looked so put together, it was like he was meant to go into modeling  instead of an office job — Yuuri could imagine the contrast between them in such a setting as an expensive restaurant Yuuri could only dream of affording on his own.

 

“No! Yuuri! You look perfect, you're perfect…” Victor flushed at his own words, letting them fall more quiet towards the end as he seemed to realise how it sounded. Yuuri too was too flustered to do anything than just stand there red faced. My, what an idiotic picture they must have painted — two dressed up grown ass men blushing like frozen school girls outside a five star restaurant.

 

Eventually they both started moving towards the entrance door simultaneously, still not talking. Victor opened the door for them like a proper gentleman and guided Yuuri inside the restaurant with a hand rested low on his back. Even through the layers of his clothes, the light touch of the alpha scolded his skin like fire.

 

“Reservations for two under Nikiforov,” Victor told the hostess. When Yuuri snuck a glance at him, the alpha was back to his usual composed, mildly intimidating state of hotness.

 

The hostess led them through the restaurant to a table set up elegantly for two, candles and everything crowning the setting. It really was just as glamorous on the inside as Yuuri had expected and feared looking through the windows — unlike him, Victor fit right in, the romantic lights of the place reflected beautifully on his silver hair and sharp features. Even the waiters couldn't keep from staring at the regal alpha. Yuuri was left in his shadow and it had nothing to do with his unfortunate choice of all black clothes.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Hn?” Yuuri once again pulled himself out of his head with the sound of Victor's voice curling around his name and looked at the man, who as usual, already had his eyes on the omega. He wasn't giving the time of day to the blushing waitresses or glancing at fine diners in the other tables, he was just looking at Yuuri, pulling his chair back for the omega to sit down.

 

Yuuri blushed heavily at the chivalry and swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat down. _God, he was going to spend the whole evening red faced, wasn't he._

 

Victor was treating him so nicely today, like… like it was a real date...

 

Yuuri looked around the restaurant again, trying to calm his wildly beating heart enough to face the alpha again. He was just being delusional, stupidly hopeful for… what? What _did_ he want?

 

“So, um… Yuuri?” Victor started, gaining Yuuri's attention once more now that they were sitting across from each other.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well,” the alpha cleared his throat, eyes shining bright in the warm lights. Yuuri sat a little straighter. “I wanted to tell you… as in I, the reason I wanted to come here today w—”

 

“And what would you like to drink today, sirs?” A bright voice of a waiter interrupted, startling both of them from intensely gazing at each other.

 

Yuuri barely resisted the urge to groan — _god_ , they couldn't have waited a goddamn minute? What was Victor about to say, he looked so serious. He wanted to what? Tell Yuuri to suck him off again, this time under the restaurant table for the extra excitement. To confess to Yuuri about his undying love for him? To break up their affair? _What?!_

 

Victor too looked rather exasperated at the interruption but ordered their drinks with an polite smile nonetheless. Once the waiter finally left them alone again, Yuuri expected Victor to try speaking his mind again, only to be faced with a silent alpha tapping his fingers to the table in a show of unusual nerves.

 

Yuuri himself was getting more and more nervous of whatever was going on in the Russian's head — at times Victor was easy to read, his lust for one always showed clearly on his face, but the rest of the time, the secrets of his innermost thoughts and feelings were and still remained a complete mystery to the omega. Oh, how Yuuri wished he could just crack open that forehead of his and for once know for certain what the other man left unsaid!

 

“So… you were saying?” Yuuri probed, feeling unnaturally bold from the faint irritation bubbling inside himself.

 

Victor twitched visibly, clearing his throat and taking a few long, slow breaths before finally speaking. “Yes. Yuuri, I—”

 

“Victor!”

 

Yuuri held his breath only to gush it out at the loud, boisterous shout from across the restaurant. Both of the men looked up to find the source of the new interruption.

 

“Christophe?”

 

Yuuri hitched a breath at Victor's tone of recognition and switched his gaze between the two alphas. _Christophe? Who the hell is Christophe?!_

 

Yuuri took in the sight of the tall, handsome blonde alpha smiling widly at hi— at Victor. Beside the interrupting man was another, slightly shorter man, a beta if Yuuri had to guess. The loud blonde man waved off the waiter guiding them and the duo approached their table, making Yuuri fear for the worst.

 

_Please no…_

 

“I see you haven't ordered yet, we'll join you!” Christophe declared, swiftly asking for more chairs before Victor or Yuuri could say anything about it. In mear moments they found themselves sitting closely next to each other with two more men across the table that had just minutes ago seemed so romantic.

 

Yuuri chanced a glance at Victor, taking in the long face the alpha was wearing — it almost made Yuuri feel better to see that he didn't seem to want extra company either.

 

“So, Victor, introduce me to your lovely companion,” the blonde alpha said, his voice dripping sensuality. Even his expression was sultry and borderline suggestive as he eyed both Victor and Yuuri. Yuuri wondered just how Victor knew this person.

 

“Ah, yes,” Victor started, fixing his expression and turning to watch Yuuri. “This is Yuuri, my… Yuuri.”

 

The blonde alpha glanced at Victor, something sparkling in his green and hazel eyes. Yuuri, despite himself, could feel his own cheeks heat from Victor's word choices. _Just an accident, nothing more._

 

“How do you do, Yuuri, I'm Christophe Giacometti, Victor's oldest, dearest, hottest friend. You can call me Chris and this here is my mate, Masumi,” Chris introduced himself, expression slightly off from just polite interest.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Yuuri said, nervous despite his best efforts to keep cool. He offered his hand for a polite handshake. Chris smiled wide, his white teeth glinting as he took Yuuri’s hand, forgoing the expected handshake to pull it close to his face, pouty lips kissing softy at his knuckles and his rugged beard gracing against Yuuri’s skin.

 

“A pleasure.”

 

“ _Chris!”_ Victor half barked half coughed as Yuuri yanked his hand away, cheeks burning. Chris’ mate merely sighed and shook his head like he was used to it.

 

With the introductions over, the table fell into easy conversation between slightly annoyed looking Victor, grinning Christophe and his quiet but seemingly nice mate. Yuuri found himself feeling very self-conscious again — he didn't know what to say or even if he should say anything or just let the old friends catch up without some random omega bothering them. While he sat there quietly, looking for an opening in the conversation he might take advantage of, Yuuri felt his mind starting to take use of the lull in activity. Suddenly he was once again starting to second guess his outfit choice, his hair do, even the meal he'd chosen…

 

Yuuri sank into his own mind, his thoughts punching him from every side with vicious doubts. The three other men chatted happily, falling into a foreign language every once in a while, making Yuuri wonder if they were secretly talking badly about him...

 

What if Victor was regretting bringing him here? What if he was embarrassed to be seen with Yuuri. Especially now that his _best_ friend was here to witness their… date? Outing? Pre-sex dinner? He shouldn't have worn the stupid lingerie shirt or ordered such a big dish. He shouldn't probably even have accepted Victor's invitation to the restaurant in the first place. He should just g—

 

“So, Yuuri,” a sultry voice interrupted the omega's spiralling panic suddenly, pulling him back to reality to realise everyone else pretty much had emptied their plates and were now staring at him. Yuuri felt himself blush hotly at the attention but did his best not to squirm and show just how rattled he'd become. “I'm afraid Victor here's been keeping you all to himself. He's very secretive,” the alpha laughed, again glancing at Victor with the look Yuuri still couldn't identify — then he continued almost innocently. “How did you two meet?”

 

Yuuri automatically opened his mouth to reply before thinking better of it and closing it again sharply, his teeth clicking together audibly. He had no idea how to answer that. Was he supposed to tell the truth or what? Was Chris someone who was allowed to know about their rule breaking relationship or was best friends still not trustworthy enough?

 

Yuuri looked to the silver headed alpha for some guidance.

 

“We work together.” Victor met his eyes before speaking, his voice firm, unhesitating.

 

The other alpha hummed, swirling the wine in his glass leasurlingly, expression not giving anything away. “Well then, how long have you been _working_ together?”

 

Yuuri had the urge to tug at his collars. Victor was staring at his friend now, fringe covering his face from Yuuri's view but his jaw looked tense.

 

“Uh… two years,” Yuuri inelegantly said, not knowing why the atmosphere was so odd in their table suddenly. There were a lot of cryptic glances and meaningful staring going on.

 

“Wow, so long. You two must be close then,” Chris said, _again_ with _the look_.

 

“Ugh…well, we haven't actually known each other for that long though… so, we don't… uh… don't know each other that well...” Yuuri explained for some reason, feeling very awkward.

 

“No?”

 

Now Victor did look at Yuuri, turning his whole body towards the omega. His eyes seemed like he was trying to find something on Yuuri's face, like he was trying to figure out something. Evidently he didn't find it when after a while he sighed quietly before addressing Chris again, not quite taking his eyes off of Yuuri even while talking to the other man.

 

“We got to know each other better a couple of months ago,” he simply said.

 

The blonde alpha’s face morphed into humored scandalisation while his mate looked like he wanted to facepalm. “Oh, so you two met _two years_ ago but you only got to know each other a couple of _months_ ago?” Chris sighed dramatically, “How careless of you, Victor…”

 

Yuuri switched his eyes between the alphas, a frown forming on his face. _What was that supposed to mean?_

 

“We met but he didn't _know_ who I was, not until now that we— now that we met again?” Yuuri said, halting between his sentence, trying to catch his brain to his mouth before blurting out something embarrassing or problematic.

 

Victor whipped his head around so fast it hurt even Yuuri's neck. To outsiders their table must have been a comical sight with the handsome alpha constantly turning his head this way and that way. “What _?!_ Yes I did!”

 

Yuuri blanched, “N-no… you, you had to read the file,” he stammered, thrown off. “The personnel file, to get to know about me.”

 

“Yuuri, no…” Victor shook his head, frown lines disrupting his beautiful face. The alpha leaned closer, eyes only on Yuuri while the two others quietly listening were totally forgotten. “Of course I noticed you before, the file… the file was just pretend, for show…” he quietly confessed, cheeks pinking just a little. “I wanted to seduce you, playing… playing, I don't know, a role. One you would like.”

 

Yuuri gulped, heart beating loudly in his ears. He felt short breathed, like the way the air gets too thin when you rise too high. Yuuri was reaching too high, climbing too high — he was going to crash down eventually and the distance would be too much to survive. Yet, _and yet_ , he didn't lean back, he didn't break eye contact or huff out an awkward dismissing laugh. No, Yuuri breathed in, getting a whiff of Victor's own district scent, so calming, so delicious reaching his aching lungs.

 

“I just want you to be Victor. You don't… you don't have to be anything else with me, just… just Victor.”

 

Victor's throat bobbed, like _he_ was the one with air too thin, like his breath had been caught by the sincerity of Yuuri's words — dumbly the alpha nodded, blue eye locked on the equally burning brown ones. The air around them was still. Victor opened his mouth, Yuuri could see his wet tongue poking out just so, words ready to be said dancing on his lips.

 

Cough.

 

Blink. Yuuri blinked again, spell around him breaking as his eyes wandered away from Victor's frozen face, closer to his own than he had realised, and to their still very present dinner companions, both of them looking rather bashful despite the purposeful interruption.

 

Chris cleared his throat again, face more somber than Yuuri had yet seen, almost regretful, but only for a second before a teasing, easy, happy-go-lucky smile took over his chiseled face.

 

“Well, don't you two look lovely together, he's a keeper, Victor.”

 

Victor flushed surprisingly red just as Yuuri felt his own cheeks flame as well. Victor spluttered, his words unintelligible. Yuuri too wanted to protest, needed to protest. They weren't like that — but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth, to say the words out loud.

 

_They weren't like that._

 

It… it felt like a real date — the dinner, the candle light and the deep, meaningful eye contact. Victor opening doors for Yuuri and guiding him with a gentle touch of a gentleman instead of a horny alpha. _It felt real._

 

Yuuri ached for it to be real… He let himself burn with the need inside himself as they left the restaurant and drove back to Victor's apartment in silence. He felt it grown and turn and simmer under his skin when they made out slowly in bed, like they had all the time in their lives to just _enjoy_. Enjoy each other, enjoy the intimacy.

 

The feeling didn't go away when Yuuri laid there hours later, wide awake and staring at the shadows on the ceiling with Victor's calm breathing soothing him. With every sleepy huff from the alpha, Yuuri felt his heart jump, affection coursing through him.

 

Yuuri ran his hands against the sheets, it was the same room, the same bed than on their first time. His first time…

 

 _They weren't like that._ It echoed inside his head.

 

It should have been painfully obvious already but he hadn't realised it before. This really was the only way this ever could have ended. Yuuri knew it from the start but it was like he was observing himself doing all these things while knowing the outcome without being able to do anything to stop it.

 

He was falling in love with Victor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boʐye moy = My god
> 
> Next time: Yuuri runs from his feelings and Victor runs right after him.
> 
> All the while I was writing the conversation between Yuuri and Chris, I was like nice bullshitting there Chrissy, acting like you don't know who Yuuri is. Like Victor hasn't gushed about this adorable omega he's super into to you for months and months now.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please let me know, I'm so nervous!
> 
> Next chapter is unfortunately like 10% written so it'll take a while. Right now I'm super busy at school and just managed to fall sick on top of it but I'll try to write fast!
> 
> Ps. Keep an eye out since I'll be making this into a series soon because the first extra will be published during next week! Victor's pov in the horizon!


	7. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes one step forward and then backs the hell up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all, this series now has a part 2! If you missed it, go check it out. It's the Victor's pov teaser draple I promised!
> 
> Secondly, while reading, don't get discouraged, everything happens for a reason. xd
> 
> Many thanks to Geekmom13 for helping me beta this chapter!

Self preservation. Self preservation was important.

 

Yuuri was convinced that was what he was doing, he wasn't running away. No, he was just saving himself from further hurt of inevitable heartbreak when Victor got tired of him and moved on.

 

Now that he could no longer deny his growing feelings for the alpha, it was best to not face him again. Yuuri couldn't deal with sleeping with Victor again knowing no mutual affection coursed through his veins, that no true love for him was expressed to him with every thrust to join them intimately.

 

Victor might act like it occasionally, look at Yuuri with feigned affection or push into him with more than bodily passion. It gave Yuuri foolish hope even when he hadn't realised it and now he hurt.

 

He hurt because Victor hadn't said it, those words indicating of wanting more, he hadn't said them even though he could have. He didn't want to, he didn't _feel_ it. Yuuri felt like the walls around his heart had crumbled down and he suddenly felt lighter, but exposed, like even the wind could grind him raw. And his feelings for Victor were like... a hurricane.

 

And Yuuri knew, he _knew_ he agreed to this, even wanted this but still… it hurt.

 

It hurt and he just needed time to come to terms with his current reality, to quell down his feelings and accept what he got. So, logically, Yuuri avoided Victor.

 

It wasn't easy — after two years of not having been in constant contact with Victor except in meetings and group projects that involved both of them about a couple of times a month, now it seemed the alpha was there all the time. Everywhere Yuuri turned, he could spot silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Every turn he took at work somehow seemed to lead straight for the man's office. Every voice Yuuri heard calling his name had a knee weakening Russian accent…

 

Yuuri spent the next week of his life in a certain brand of his own hell. He was constantly utterly flustered at work. He actually managed to burn himself _three times_ with the coffee maker because someone said Victor's name before he thought a little caffeine detox would be good for him. He even forgot to put on his contacts one day for the first time in years and only realised it when he walked into a street sign. Without his glasses or contacts he even managed to bump into Victor without realising it _was_ Victor until the alpha called out to him in surprise.

 

Yuuri had panicked and ran off unceremoniously without a word, probably making Victor see just how messed up he was.

 

It took four more days after that particular blunder for Yuuri to be forced to face Victor again — and four more days was driving him insane. If Yuuri had thought previously that three day separation from the alpha had been hard, when they could skype and talk, then _this_ was torture. Yuuri was keyed up so high he felt like being on the _same floor_ with Victor might just make him fall down on the floor wet and panting for the alpha to take him, relationship or no relationship.

 

So being stuck in an elevator for twenty-five floor with his boss was definitely enough to make Yuuri a little lighter in the head.

 

It hadn't been by design — or at least it hadn't been by Yuuri's design — to get into the same lift as Victor but he hadn't actually gotten the chance to run off when the alpha had just got in as the doors were closing.

 

“Yuuri!” Victor cried, breath huffing out from the jog to make it to elevator and Yuuri.

 

Yuuri backed further away from the alpha, pushing himself to the steel wall to make sure his knees wouldn't buckle.

 

_Did he always smell that good?_

 

The omega shook his head, trying to clear it from impure thoughts and burning affection — slowly, awkwardly he forced a stiff smile on his face. “Oh, h—hi Victor… sorry about the doors, I didn't see you there…”

 

“Yuuri…” Victor frowned, taking a step closer as the elevator started moving.

 

Yuuri stopped Victor from saying any more, words tumbling out of his mouth before his brain could register them, anything just to fill the silence but not to hear Victor asking why was being avoided. “You're leaving early today. I guess we're going down together— I mean getting off together—”

 

Yuuri felt a hot blush cover his whole face, he had _not_ said that. _God, why did Victor have to be so distracting._ So handsome. So tall. So beautiful. So big…

 

_No!_

 

How the hell was it that for once in his life, when he least wanted it, he had the elevator ride all to himself. And Victor…

 

“So, what floor are you going to?” Yuuri tried again, seeing Victor opening his mouth to speak. “I'll press the stimulus— I mean I'll press the button, for you…” _shit._

 

“Yuuri, please, could we j—”

 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal one if the many floors below theirs. Yuuri's legs moved before he could even think about it and hastily he shouted over his shoulder, voice unnaturally high, “Oh! Look at that, this is me, bye!”

 

He sprinted off, leaving the frozen alpha in the elevator muttering something about it being the daycare floor.

 

After _that_ particular fiasco, Yuuri came to the conclusion that he needed a clear head if he was ever going to survive this. And for him, a clear head meant a satisfied one. He needed to get off, _bad,_ so he did what he always did, what he knew _worked_ . He pulled out, for the first time in months, his toy collection and spent _hours_ trying to get off in a satisfying enough fashion — yet after he'd exhausted himself with impaling himself on his biggest dildos and tried to tease himself with his vibrators, nothing still quite took the edge off. So after admitting defeat, Yuuri did what he had to and picked out a nice sized vibrator for him to wear the next day to work. Do what you know and all that...

 

It didn't excite him quite like it used to.

 

It felt fine, good even, the constant buzzing and exposure felt familiar even after his break from it but something just was different. Like he was trying to scratch an itch that was just a little too deep under his skin, he couldn't reach it. It left him wet, frustrated and irritated with red cheeks and constant urge to wiggle to shift the toy inside himself.

 

Again, Yuuri was so distracted he totally missed when he made a mistake — he didn't even notice he'd walked right to the break room part of the office floor where currently lots of people were chatting here and there enjoying coffee. That itself wouldn't have been fatal but the fact that Victor was _right_ there, standing with a cup of coffee and staring at Yuuri was.

 

Before Yuuri could take more than one hasty step back, the alpha was on him, his longer legs carrying him right in front of Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, a harsh edge to his voice making it sound more like an accusatory shout. A few people turned to look their way when the boss crowded one of their coworkers with such an intense air around them. “Before you say anything, or make some excuse, I _know_ you have been avoiding me!”

 

Yuuri gulped, shifting on his feet, more people started glancing their way. It must have looked suspicious — even though Victor was hardly raising his voice enough for them to hear, Yuuri suspected they looked less like they were talking last quarter’s figures and more like the lover's (for the lack of a better word) quarrel they were having. It made Yuuri's skin itch with nervousness.

 

“I— Victor…” Yuuri said, his own voice barely even audible. What was he going to say? In all honesty, he _had_ been straight up avoiding, hiding from and even running away from the alpha. But how could Yuuri admit it when the reason was his own inappropriate feelings he knew he could _not_ admit.

 

“Just… was it something I did? Did I… was I—” Victor frowned, his blue eyes almost vulnerable in the harsh office lighting. It broke Yuuri's heart.

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to deny it, to say something, just to make that _look_ go away from Victor's face when the toy inside him shifted awkwardly and all that came out of his mouth instead was a choked off gasp. A gasp Victor surely was very acquainted with by now.

 

Victor froze, mimicking Yuuri's now completely stiff posture as his ears picked up the faint, but there, buzzing you couldn't hear unless you knew to listen. The alpha’s jaw tightened and his eyes fell briefly lower on Yuuri's body.

 

When the older man looked back up, his eyes were hard, the blue completely frozen with nothing of the previous vulnerability in sight. It made Yuuri feel even more distressed, he shifted his eyes away, again _running_ even if his legs weren't physically moving.

 

Turning away his head, Yuuri remembered they audience again — and an audience truly was the appropriate word for it. Their coworkers, Yuuri's colleagues and Victor's subordinates were surrounding them from all sides, what had seemed like a casual gathering to take breaks from work now looked more like an suffocating wall of judgemental eyes set solely on them. On Yuuri. Looking at them, at him. Whispering, wondering… _What was the alpha boss doing with the omega employee and looking so suspicious?_

 

Victor made a sound. It was something between a huff and a growl — it was enough to pull Yuuri's spiraling focus back to him. Not that it made him feel any better, unlike usually, Victor's gaze right now felt just as horrible as everyone else's. _Why did he feel so guilty?_ Should Yuuri say something?

 

“I…” Victor started, voice unlike his, it was more like the voice Yuuri heard in the office than the one he was used to hearing from Victor, from Vitya… When he didn't say anything more, Yuuri cleared his throat, head down and voice shaky. The eyes on him burned.

 

“We shouldn't… we shouldn't do this here…”

 

Victor was quiet for an unnervingly long moment, long enough to make Yuuri finally glance at him under his lashes. Blue fire stared down at him.

 

“I see,” Victor said, his lips in a thin line. “I see how it is then, Yuuri.”

 

_That doesn't sound right._

 

Without further ado, Victor pushed past Yuuri, heels of his shoes clicking against the granite floor as he left Yuuri to stand there alone, now all eyes truly focused solely on him. Again Yuuri ducked his head.

 

Their office, it worked on gossip, nothing was sacred enough not spread around or pick apart. Yuuri had suspected the office’s hunger for drama was one of the reasons for the strict rule of absolutely no dating. _Well…_

 

_Why was this so complicated?_

 

Everything was so messed up, Yuuri could feel his eyes burn so he quickly made to leave too — to the opposite direction than where Victor had went.

 

He just… he couldn't let anyone find out.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Yuuri was lounging on his living room sofa, fighting the urge to bang his head on the wall when loud thuds from the apartment door made him jump out of his skin. Yuuri did actually knock the back of his head on the wall in his surprise, who would be at his door at this time?

 

 _Thud thud thud._ Again, the knocking got louder. Yuuri timidly got up, eyes trailed on the door as his hands rummaged through his coffee table for something to defend himself with. Just as the omega grasped a dead flashlight, a familiar voice sounded through the door.

 

“Yuuri, open up!”

 

Yuuri almost deflated in relief, if only for a moment, before new worries surfaced. Victor was at his door… at his door after the incident at work today…

 

Almost reluctantly, stupidly so (as if a flashlight could protect him from emotional hurt), Yuuri put down his weapon and went to open the door. He didn't have it but slightly cracked before the alpha pushed himself in, cheeks flushed and eyes ablaze.

 

Victor crowded Yuuri's personal space, looming over him and trailing his eyes over the omega's sleep shorts and t-shirt covered form, his gaze lingering on Yuuri's crotch like he was trying to x-ray it.

 

“So, Yuuri, is this better now?” Victor started once he raised his eyes huffing, seeming unpleased and… determined? “You said not to do this at work, you ran _away_ from me for a week, so here we are! We are not at work and there is nowhere to run to.”

 

Yuuri gulped, his neck tingling from the pheromones bleeding from the alpha. “Victor—”

 

“Or is it that you're just tired of me? Is that it? Am I no better than your toys — Did you tire of me and replace me with whatever vibrating piece of plastic you had inside yourself today? Is that what I am to you, just another toy?!” Victor asked, almost raising his voice.

 

“No!” Yuuri automatically shouted back, and he did mean it. His toys were proving lousy in comparison to the alpha, everything was proving lousy in comparison to Victor in fact. Not that he was going to say that.

 

Victor spoke instead. “Show me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Show me your toys, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri wasn't sure what made him do it, what about this whole situation was making him feel rather flushed and hot under his skin, but before he knew it, he was pulling his somewhat big toy box from under his bed and opening it up to show _all_ of his well loved toys to his boss/lover.

 

Victor's eyes trailer over the nipple clamps, butt plugs, dildos and everything else before he almost smirked. Almost. “Impressive, Yuuri. There's so much.”

 

Yuuri blushed. The air in the room was starting to thicken, Victor's musky pheromones mixing with much sweeter notes — Yuuri fidgeted, the room felt somehow smaller with just the two of them there. Or maybe they were just standing closer to each other than he had realised…

 

Victor picked up a pair of shining silver handcuffs from the box — Yuuri had bought them on a whim a couple of years ago and now he couldn't help but to admire how well they matched the alpha’s ethereal hair.

 

Victor ran his fingers along the cool metal almost caressingly, humming. Yuuri could pick up the familiar gleam forming in his eyes.

 

“These are nice, have you used them, Yuuri?”

 

“Uh, well no…” Yuuri could feel even his ears turning red as he squeezed his thighs tightly together. “I can't exactly lock them and unlock them by myself.”

 

Victor regarded Yuuri, eyes lingering momentarily on the shine on Yuuri's flesh where his thighs pushed together. “Ah, I see.”

 

He stepped closer, close enough to share a breath with Yuuri, if Yuuri felt like he could actually breathe. Victor turned the cuffs around in his hands before bringing one of then to Yuuri's wrist, the cold medal raised goosebumps on his skin. Victor briefly raised his eyes to Yuuri's, almost questioning. Yuuri stood still and the alpha slipped the cuff around one of his wrists.

 

“I supposed it would be difficult to do this on your own,” Victor breathed before snapping his hand closed, effectively closing the cuff around Yuuri's hand with an audible click of a lock. Quickly before Yuuri could react, he captured the omega's other wrist and had Yuuri fully handcuffed with his palms almost touching.

 

Yuuri gasped, “Victor!”

 

Victor leaned even closer, holding Yuuri's captured hands firmly in his own, letting his silky lips tickle Yuuri's earlobe as he whispered straight to it, “I can smell you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri's breath hitched at the same time as slick dripped down his thigh in a single line. All Yuuri could see was the corners of Victor's mouth tugging up before his feet left the ground and suddenly he was on his back on the bed, the alpha looming over him and pulling his locked hands behind Yuuri's head.

 

“Nowhere to run, Yuuri, nowhere to hide,” Victor's eyes were filled with blazing passion, it made Yuuri's heart beat wildly in his chest but not with fear. Even with the alpha physically caging him in, trapping him to the bed, Yuuri still felt secure, safe under Victor. It was Victor. _Only Victor._

 

Victor leaned over Yuuri neck, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly before speaking again, quieter this time. “Tell me, _solnishko_ _moyo_ , am I not good enough for you?”

 

Yuuri's chest raised and sunk rapidly with his breath, “you are.”

 

Victor hummed low in his throat, nustling lower, kissing burning marks to Yuuri's pulsepoint and clavicle until the omega's shirt got in the way. Slowly the alpha peeled it away, jostling Yuuri to get him back on his original position now with his flushed chest and erect nipples bared for hungry eyes.

 

Leisurely, almost worshipping, Victor kept it up, leaving marks with his teeth and coating them with his saliva after, kissing the incantations possessively. His ministration on Yuuri along with the dominating pheromones and cuffs was making the omega wiggle under the alpha’s weight — he gasped and dripped from the full sensory overload of _Victor_. He'd missed it.

 

The handcuffs definitely only heightened the pleasure.

 

Victor sunk even lower, hovering over Yuuri's right nipple, breathing hotly on it as he made eye contact, holding Yuuri dead still and compliant — it had nothing to do with the cuff on his wrists, it was the eyes. Victor eyes had a vice grip on Yuuri's heart and they held him hostage.

 

“Do I not treat you well, _dorogoy_ ,” Victor whispered huskily before pulling the erect nub into his mouth, sucking at it viciously.

 

“Ahhh! You… you do!” Yuuri moaned, now twisting and shifting his hips pleadingly.

 

Victor flicked his other nipple with his fingertips before continuing down, licking at Yuuri’s belly button and tracing down his hip bones. All the while the alpha kept his eyes own Yuuri, almost like he was making sure Yuuri was still watching.

 

And Yuuri was, he couldn't turn away. He was so wet and hard inside his sleep shorts — the front of the blue fabric was dented and decorated with a seeping wet spot from where he was leaking precum through the pants. Lower between his legs wasn't even a stain, it was a puddle. And it left nothing to speculation.

 

Victor unceremoniously yanked Yuuri's shorts off, tossing them over his shoulder. “Do I not feel so much better than a toy?” He traced his index finger down the curve of Yuuri's crotch, bypassing his standing erection.

 

“Angh, yes! You do— Ah!” Yuuri's words turned into aloud gasp followed by a wanton moan — Victor stuck two of his fingers knuckle deep inside the omega's drenched pussy with one motion, hitting him inside just so.

 

Without further ado, the alpha set his digits in a furious pace, pumping then in and out of Yuuri's quivering hole while curling then just enough to repeatedly drag against his g spot. Yuuri was already so on keyed up from everything he felt on the edge of bursting in mere minutes.

 

“Ahh— V… Victor, I'm going to come!”

 

The fingers stopped, leaving Yuuri to hang in the brink of an orgasm until a fist closed around the omega's weeping member, squeezing it to halt the climax further.

 

“Not until I tell you to,” Victor said, face serious and not giving away anything for a moment.

 

Yuuri almost sobbed — he wanted to mewle and squirm and rut himself on the dead still fingers inside his cunt while begging for Victor like an omega in heat.

 

Victor held still for a moment longer before taking pity and moving his fingers again, even adding a fourth one to make Yuuri stretched for something much bigger. The fist around his cocklet stayed there though, tight and not moving.

 

Yuuri gasped and moaned, wringing his hands until the metal of the cuffs burned pleasantly against his wrists. How was it that four of Victor's perfect, long fingers always felt so big and still never filling him enough? Yuuri wanted to beg for it until he got it but instead he just bit his lip, taking whatever Victor was giving him.

 

His resolve didn't last long though. Quickly the rub and glide if fingers wasn't nearly enough and the aching emptiness, the need to be stuffed full and to the brim took over and Yuuri couldn't hold it anymore. Tears slid down his red cheeks as he spoke out.

 

“Please— Ah! I want…”

 

“Yes?” The was a hint of a smile, a smirk, on the alpha’s face.

 

Yuuri gushed out all the air in his lungs, cunt clenching and unclenching, “I want you!” _I want you…_

 

Victor smiled, “Mmm, good boy.”

 

With the apparent magic words, Victor slowly pulled out his slick drenched fingers and finally loosened his grip around Yuuri's hard cocklet. The omega felt wide and gaping but as soon as he heard a zipper unzip, his whole body sagged in relief and he closed his eyes, ready to finally be complete filled and satisfied.

 

Victor didn't waste any time, quickly there was a blunt hardness pressing against Yuuri's slick folds, pushing against them until he opened up easily around the intrusion. After that the thick length went in with one hard thrust, hitting Yuuri deep and making him throw his head back from the sensation. It filled him and teased him and pleased the ache of emptiness but the usual scorching hotness and curve of Victor was missing. Yuuri opened his eyes.

 

“What—” A dildo. A hot pink, firm see through silicone dildo with a thick shaft Yuuri was quite familiar with from his nights alone was buried deep inside him with Victor's sleek fingers wrapped around the hilt.

 

Yuuri looked up at the alpha smiling oh so innocently at him if it weren't for the burn in his blazing blue eyes focused solely on Yuuri.

 

“What's the matter, Yuuri?” Victor asked, giving the toy a hard push, making it hit Yuuri even deeper so that he gasped despite himself. “Since you like your toys so much, this is more than enough for you, right?”

 

Yuuri spluttered, red in embarrassment, arousal and desperation. But Victor wasn't done.

 

The alpha pulled the toy back, slowly letting the ripples and bumps of the hilt drag against the omega's inner walls until only the tip was in — then he pushed. And he did it again. And again. Victor set up a rhythm of slow pulls and fast hard thrusts with teasing twist of a wrist every now and again to make Yuuri squirm in the sheets. With his other hand the alpha reached for the toy box, picking it up next to them on the bed.

 

Victor's hand graced delicately over the toys in the box, caressing them for a show — Yuuri followed the movement with his eyes even when the dildo kept pounding him.

 

Finally Victor's hand stopped, both hands. The other kept the toy snuggly inside Yuuri as his pussy throbbed and pulsated wildly while his left one howered directly over some beautiful purple anal beads. Victor picked then up, tangling them in front of Yuuri, corners of his mouth quiring up devilishly.

 

“These certainly are some well loved toys,” Victor raised the toy to his face, taking a long, savoring breath, “they even smell like you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri gasped and arched from the hard thrust finally directed to his most sensitive spot.

 

“Like _arousal._ ” Another sharply aimed thrust.

 

It felt good. Just not good _enough._ Not _as_ good as Yuuri knew Victor did, nothing felt as good as Victor did. It was like he was meant to be inside Yuuri, like they were perfectly fitted for each other.

 

The dildo wasn't hot enough, not like the passionately burning skin of the alpha. It wasn't smooth enough in a way only Victor felt like. It wasn't Victor. Yuuri needed _Victor_ , he just… he needed him. Anyway he could have him, he would take it, he would take it for this, for this feeling of having him so intimately close.

 

“Ah, please, Victor,” Yuuri moaned, focusing his eyes on Victor's. “Please, I just want you…”

 

Victor's face relaxed for a second, a softer smile resting on his face before the sexier bedroom version was back — the Alpha quickly pulled the dildo out and tossed the beads away, clearly making another point about not having any use for them now. It made Yuuri fight a smile of his own now too even as he felt wide open, gaping for Victor without the dildo plugging him in.

 

Victor pushed his previously opened pants lower just underneath his asscheeks to get his stiff cock out from his tight underwear, pushing them down just enough as well. Yuuri almost wanted to sing praise at the long waited sight of Victor's preciously flushed hard dick with it's copiously leaking tip — the omega was happy to see just how affected the alpha had been during this as well.

 

Yuuri repositioned his lower half, hefting his legs a little higher and setting then wider apart until he was sure the view was an enticing one at least — him basically offering himself up on a silver platter with his hands tied, legs open and slick gushing from his cunt waiting to be ruined. God did he want that.

 

After the longest seconds ever, Victor howeted fully over him, one hand resting right next to Yuuri's face while the other guided his member to Yuuri's entrance, pressing against it like the dildo before. Only this felt a million times better, more electrifying, more _right_.

 

Victor leaned in, breathing to Yuuri ear, lips barely brushing again it. With two last words he thrust in balls deep.

 

“ _You're mine._ ”

 

“Aahhh! Ng…” Yuuri gasped and moaned, spit escaping the corners of his mouth while he gaped, hitting his pending climax like a truck. The omega arched towards Victor, pressing his naked, sweaty body against the alpha’s clothed one while his cunt squeezed around Victor's dick rhythmically.

 

After a moment to let Yuuri recover, Victor immediately set his hips in a punishing pace, not bothering with anymore build up. He trailed his hands to Yuuri's cuffed ones, caressing him and holding him still at the same time while he groaned and growled hotly to Yuuri's ear.

 

Yuuri was hypersensitive from his orgasm but still the push of Victor inside him after days felt like heaven — he locked his legs firmly around Victor's hips, drawing him in harder, faster, with every tug. The noises the alpha made were animalistically desperate and Yuuri could already feel his dick pulsing inside his wall.

 

“Come— come on, Vitya. Please…” Yuuri pleaded, magically already feeling a second rush coming over him. His cocklet was not flagging even with the cum trail connecting from the tip to all the way to his erect nipples and slick was still flowing now along with Victor's precum, making Yuuri extra slick.

 

“ _Yuuri…_ ” Victor half moaned half growled,brows furrowed and sweaty, his body shook with strain. Yuuri squeezed tighter around him, raising his cuffed hands over Victor's head to lock them into an embrace.

 

“Please,” he whispered again.

 

Victor came with a cut off shout, groaning into Yuuri scent glands while he filled the omega with thick milky ropes of his sperm. It was a long orgasm — so long Yuuri felt blissfully full while he shuddered through another climax of his own and then overly stuffed until sticky beads were flowing out of him even with Victor's dick still in.

 

They stayed that way, panting while Victor went soft and slipped out. Yuuri flexed his muscles to try to keep the cum flowing out of him.

 

As exhausted as Victor looked, he seemed to have the same idea as next thing Yuuri knew was some rattling next to him and a blunt object forcing its way back inside his stuffed cunt.

 

The omega looked down on himself, finding one of his nicest, biggest plugs snuggly pushed in to the base, keeping in all of Victor's a generous donation.

 

“To remind you of what we just talked about,” Victor whispered, oddly sheepish while still almost smirking.

 

Yuuri bit his lip, of course Victor would make a point of him not using toys by using toys. He settled for vague humm, shifting a little to get the feel of the toy and managing to rattle his handcuffs in the process.

 

Yuuri hissed a little. Now that the high of the sex had turned to the afterglow, the burn on his wrist was slightly less comfortable (note to self: buy cushioned ones next time, he thought). Victor noticed his struggle and immediately helped him to uncuff them, putting the cuffs away and lying next to Yuuri on his back, still holding his hands.

 

Victor laid light kisses on the marks on his wrists, caressing them gently and soothing Yuuri. He exhaled in peace and closed his eyes, allowing himself just to bask in the moment.

 

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe Yuuri could be happy like this — having Victor next to him in bed, content and satisfied if not in love. Maybe he could learn to embrace it for as long as it lasted. For as long as Victor wanted him.

 

Yuuri breathed deeply, lulled by his two orgasm and Victor lazily petting his hands. It felt nice.

 

“ _YA khochu byt' bol'she, chem isho odna igrushka_.”

 

Maybe this would be enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solnishko moyo = my sun
> 
> Dorogoy = darling
> 
> (Edited) YA khochu byt' bol'she, chem isho odna igrushka = I want to be more than just another toy.
> 
> Next time: Yuuri embraces it.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Comment and let me know!
> 
> Next update will most likely be another side ficlet and posted as a separate part to this series. It is basically pillow talk after this chapter and not hugely plot relevant I think but I suggest you subscribe to the whole series so you won't miss it!
> 
> ALSO! Art!!! The poster I've been working on for ions for this story is finally finished, go check it out
> 
>  
> 
> [here](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com/post/172693407279/im-the-office-slut-shhh-a-little-treat-for)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Did anyone catch the dialogue reference from the Simpsons I just had to sneak in there? xd
> 
> Pps. A convo with a fandom friend yesterday inspired me to write a little draple of Victor sniffing sex toys, look put for it for I'll probably be posting it here in a couple of days. ;)


	8. On love Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a plan and ends up making a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all, sorry for the long wait! Uni was really crazy this past month with both deadlines and student activities. (If you're curious, look up Finnish student Wappu. It's insane.) On top of that, this chapter was giving me over all a hard time. But now it's done and with it we can move on to the last arc next time (exciting!!)!
> 
> Also, you might notice, the chapter count has gone up! Hopefully this is a welcome surprise to you all! ;)
> 
> Also also, if you haven't yet, check out the ficlet 'Pillow talk' in this series as part 3.
> 
> I'm quite nervous about this one but I hope you'll like it, enjoy!

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully as he strolled along the store isle slowly, touching items here and there to see if they sparked his interest. He needed something special, something exciting for what he had in mind — for what he was going to do.

 

Now that he had come more or less to accept that, one, he obviously had deep feelings for Victor and that, two, his deep feelings for Victor could probably cause nothing but hurt for him or even the both of them, Yuuri needed to find a way to live with them. To get over the feelings in his heart since he was sure they wouldn't exactly just evaporate into thin air on their own while he was still fucking Victor daily — not that he wanted to change that.

 

Yuuri turned his focus back to the items on show; colorful assortments of lace there, smooth silicone here and rough leather everywhere. Briefly the omega stopped to consider some nice looking leather whips on sale.

 

 _That could be fun…_ The thought of Victor on his knees with his usually pale skin blossoming with beautiful red marks and begging for Yuuri…

 

Yuuri coughed, _well, there was a kink to explore another day..._

 

But for now… Yuuri had something else in mind, something he wanted to achieve — a persona of sorts. The feeling and charisma of an irresistible god of sexual love who could sweep even the most coveted alpha off his feet. _Eros._

 

Yuuri turned away from the leather goods with a one lingering look and faced the very back of the shop, softly gasping despite himself at the sight.

 

_Ah, that's it._

 

Quickly, each step faster than the other, Yuuri practically raced to one of the mannequins on display and ran his fingers over the lewd yet delicate ensemble on it.

 

Perfect.

 

* * *

 

Perhaps against all common sense, Yuuri chose to put his plan in motion at work the next day (dubbed in his head as the 'I don't do anything half speed’ plan. If Yuuri was going to just have sex, then he sure as hell was going to make sure it was some of the best goddamn sex of his life.)

 

For the past month or so, the company, and their department in particular, had been handling a new huge client and thus working nonstop over complicated paperwork and plans. Victor himself as the CEO was present in most meetings and handled all direct contact with the client. It was that big of a deal.

 

But what that really meant of course was that Yuuri saw a good amount more than usual of the alpha at work — and not only saw but they worked together more than usual as well. It was oddly nice and stressful at once.

 

They were working together today too — a group of twenty or so employees gathered with Yuuri and Victor in the conference room to go over some important details of one of the contracts in need of signing. It was, in fact, the very same conference room where Victor had fucked Yuuri against the window at least twice and where Victor had first figured out Yuuri's little buzzing secret. Yuuri couldn't have planned it more perfectly than starting this in the room tied in their minds with window crashing pleasure (they did actually make a chip in the glass that one time).

 

Patiently, keeping his professional face on for now, Yuuri waited for the perfect moment to start riling Victor up. Finally he got it a few minutes before the morning meeting ended as most of the team was gathered to the other end of the long table, scrolling through some files.

 

Trying to act natural despite the smirk pulling at his lips and his heart beating fast in his chest, Yuuri slowly picked up his pen, watching from the corners of his eyes the way Victor's gaze seemed automatically glued to him whenever he made any sort of movement, and then letting it drop dramatically from his grasp and hit the floor with clatter. The omega hummed like it was an accident and leisurely stood up to pick the pen up, making sure to turn his blush backside straight towards Victor as he arched his back and bent over.

 

With him doubled over like this, Yuuri could feels his blouse lifting just so, as planned, and no doubt revealing a sliver of black see through lace peeking up from under the waistline of his slacks.

 

As on cue, a throaty gasp reached his ears and Yuuri had to fight to keep a smirk off of his face — with some effort, he forced his face into an innocent doe like state and turned around to face the alpha.

 

“Dropped my pen,” Yuuri murmured, keeping up his charade of innocence, if not fluttering his eyelashes and cocking his hip a little more than necessary.

 

Victor's nose colored lovely pink and the alpha cleared his throat as he turned away.

 

The look one of Yuuri's coworker gave their way went complete unnoticed by both of them.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri felt proud and accomplished at the end of the day, not to mention highly aroused — he felt like he'd managed to oh so gracefully tease Victor all through the day. He'd leaned over the alpha’s lap to reach for something, casually touched his arm (or thigh) when no-one was looking, swung his hips as he walked like he was dancing to music only he could hear and sent suggestive looks to the man until he swore he almost heard the boss choke on a _growl_ right there in the middle of an afternoon meeting.

 

When the day was finally over, Victor looked ready to throw Yuuri against his office window and just yank every piece of clothing out of his way to fuck Yuuri to the glass. And Yuuri almost wanted to let him — the downside, if it could be called that, of his own constant teasing and dirty thoughts was that he too was so turned on by his own game that he was completely _soaked_ before noon. It was making a good, quick, _rough,_ fuck hard to resist but keeping his eyes on the goal, Yuuri did manage to leave the office with a simple shake of his head to deny the alpha from following him. Victor's face when he realised he would not be discreetly joining Yuuri in his cab or pounding him right then and there was quite prizeless.

 

From the office Yuuri didn't go home or to Victor's place which was his normal routine by now but instead headed straight for an upscale hotel about fifteen minutes away from their workplace. In preparation to this day, he had already booked a room and everything just for this special occasion. Sure he could have just done this at home or even at Victor's place but this time something about the idea of a hotel room just for this purpose suddenly seemed kind of exciting — it also played well for the mystery aspect since he got to send his location to Victor via a very cryptic text and surely make the alpha curious.

 

The room Yuuri had booked was simple yet elegant with a big queen-size bed dominating the space. Yuuri set the lights into a soft hue to create the perfect atmosphere for seduction while he got himself ready waiting for Victor.

 

In the end it took barely ten minutes for the alpha to barge in using the hotel room key left for him in the reception. It was obvious Victor had rushed here from the office once Yuuri had texted him. He was still clad in the same dark grey suit from earlier and his normally perfect hair was dishevelled from the wind outside. Set high on his pale cheekbones was a healthy blush steadily darkening as the alpha ran his wide eyes slowly over Yuuri's body.

 

Yuuri smirked. That was exactly the sort of look he was hoping for when he'd rolled the sheer black stockings over his thick thighs,clipped on his dark blue lace and silk garter belt and wiggled on the black panties over his hips. Finishing the whole look he'd added a corset bralette with see through mesh on the breast cups to let his nipples poke through them scandalously and a pair of shining black stiletto heels to make his legs look mile long and a silken. The only thing keeping the omega's “modesty” was a sheer black dressing gown thrown over the ensemble, carelessly enough placed to tease the alpha with just peaks of the outfit and skin beneath.

 

Simply put, Yuuri _knew_ he looked good and it along with the alpha’s already quite obviously forming erection gave him the confidence to play out the scenario he'd planned for them.

 

Once Victor seemed to have recovered from the shock enough, he started to approach Yuuri slowly with a look of a predator in hunt in his eyes while a soft rumble tumbled from his chest. But Victor was not the predator here tonight — he might be the alpha, the CEO, the playboy, but Yuuri was the most gorgeous omega in town, seducing men left and right and leaving even the most powerful alphas on their knees.

 

“Yuuri~” Victor growled quietly, breathless as his eyes never left the omega's lace covered chest and hips. “You've been teasing me all day, haven't you?” The alpha reached out slowly as if to touch, eager to lay his hands on Yuuri's plush hips and squeeze tightly at the flesh. Yuuri in turn stepped back, just out of the alpha’s reach.

 

“Ah ah aaa,” Yuuri hummed, fighting off a smile when Victor's hand dropped to his side in a fist, his knuckles snow white.

 

“Yuuri, are you testing my patience again?”

 

“Hmm, no,” Yuuri hummed, stepping back to touching distance and pressing himself close to nustle at the base of Victor's neck, making the alpha groan distractedly from the sensation on his scent glands. While Victor stood there with his eyes closed, Yuuri slithered his hand up the alpha’s torso, dragging teasingly against him until his fingers wrapped loosely around the blue tie around his neck. “I'm testing your obedience,” Yuuri whispered before he _yanked_ at the tie, pulling Victor off his balance and into a fierce kiss.

 

Hungrily Yuuri devoured the alpha’s mouth, nipping at his perfectly shaped upper lip before thrusting his tongue in the warm cavern of Victor's mouth. Victor made a choked off bewildered sound from the back of his throat but in no time answered the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

 

Yuuri let them indulge in the kiss until his lips throbbed from the abuse and he could feel Victor's erection rubbing against his thigh pressingly. Just as the alpha tried to grab Yuuri to move their make out to bed, the omega pulled off, holding Victor away from him still by the tie around his neck.

 

If Victor's pupils were wide before, now nearly no blue was detectable anymore around his dark gaze as he panted heavily, his whole face drunk with lust. Yuuri licked his lips wickedly before tucking the bigger man along again, manhandling the alpha to sit on the edge of the bed, firmly holding onto the tie around his neck for leverage. Not that Victor put up much of a fight.

 

Once Yuuri considered Victor settled enough, he did finally lose his hold on the tie, instead settling his hands on the collar of his silk robe. Slowly he tugged at it just enough to show slivers of the skin of his collarbones and lace covered chest to tease the alpha — Yuuri intended to savour this moment, make it last before he'd had to face reality again after the high of intimacy was over for the night just like always.

 

“Do you like my new outfit? I wore it _all day_ , waiting for this,” Yuuri purred in what he hoped was a seductive tone, slipping the robe down even further, allowing Victor to get a good look of the delicate bralette and his hardened nipples pushing through it.

 

Victor swallowed heavily. “Yes,” he moaned, voice husky and practically _parched._

 

 _“Mm_ , what do you like about it, _Vitya_?” Yuuri smiled, moving closer to the alpha with leasuring steps, letting his heels drag sharply against the wooden floor.

 

Victor's chest heaved. He looked like he wanted to just grab Yuuri by the hips and pull him close forcefully. Yet he just settled for squeezing his fists together impossibly tighter as his pants grew uncomfortably so. “I— the… the black emphasises your lovely skin, so… so soft and creamy to touch…”

 

Yuuri really had to fight the urge to throw himself at the alpha too, this was his game after all, and it was a game he played to win even as his pussy pulsed and clenched wet around nothing from Victor's praise.

 

Taking a calming breath to keep up this persona, this _eros_ character of seduction and control, Yuuri pushed through. He was now almost between the alpha’s legs, towering over Victor in an exciting new way as he glanced at the white knuckles of the man trying to hold on to his sanity. It made Yuuri smile.

 

“But you're not allowed to touch, are you?”

 

Victor froze and before he could so much as groan, Yuuri plopped himself on the alpha’s lap, straddling him so the robe he was wearing pooled over his thighs in waves.

 

“Well, you can't touch with your hands anyway,” Yuuri said with a roll of his hips, feeling intimately just _how_ hard Victor already was underneath him. Yuuri set up a steady pace of grinding and wiggling, pushing his own hard cocklet against Victor's stomach as his cunt rubbed over the alpha’s covered erection.

 

“Aah, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, bucking up involuntarily at the stimulation, desperate to bury himself deep inside the omega's wet walls. “Please…”

 

Yuuri halted his movements and Victor let out a choked off cry. “Now, now, _alpha_ , no need to despair, all you had to do was ask nicely.”

 

Finally Yuuri reached for his robe, making a show of slowly pulling open the knot holding it closed until Yuuri's outfit was revealed in all of its glory.

 

Yuuri pushed back to his feet, letting his robe fall to the floor — his whole outfit was finally properly on display, from his gelled back hair all the way down to his exposed cunt.

 

Yuuri ran a hand over himself from his neck downwards, feeling the black rose patterned lace of the see through bralette, stopping briefly to squeeze one nipple before slipping his fingers between his wet legs, spreading the puffy folds of his cunt where they were exposed by the crotchless panties.

 

“Get on your back, alpha.”

 

Victor's eyes snapped back up to meet his from where he had feverishly been staring at Yuuri's inviting, not so private private parts. After what was an unacceptably yet amusingly long silence, did the words seem to finally register to the alpha — he scrambled to kick off his dress shoes and threw himself on his back on the center of the bed still otherwise clothed in his impressive CEO worthy suit. Only thing ruining the image was how he was so obviously desperate for Yuuri and the way he was stained in the omega's slick from where they had grinded together.

 

When Yuuri made to follow suit, he did not take off his heels, or any of his clothes in fact since all of the important parts were ready for access anyway — his slit was out and ready for a prick to penetrate him and his small omega cocklet pushed up from his panties, the weeping tip poking its head out in a lustful wave. Besides, Yuuri very much liked the dynamic of dominating the fully clothed, powerful alpha so easily while being so exposed himself — it was almost like a _fuck off_ for the stereotypical view some people still had about alpha-omega relationships.

 

Yuuri settled back on top of Victor, his thighs framing the alpha’s hips before he without further ado ripped open the man's pants and pulled out that weeping, hard as rock cock he so dearly loved. Just the sight of it made Yuuri lick his lips hungrily.

 

Eagerly Yuuri guided the erect dick to his folds, rubbing the wet tip against himself, not letting it push properly inside him just yet but selfishly using it to stimulate his clitoris.

 

“Yuuuri…” Victor moaned miserably.

 

“So impatient,” Yuuri cocked a brow and pushed the cock a little firmer against his opening — he could feel himself fluttering around Victor's member, anxious to suck it in. “You just can't wait to fill me to the brim, can you? To stuff me full and leaking with your big, fat, alpha cock and cum?”

 

“Ngh… please, Yuuri, I—”

 

“Mm…” Yuuri moaned at the feeling of Victor almost breaching him. He smiled not unkindly but devilishly all the same as he leaned over Victor's heaving body to whisper in his blushing ear, “I can't wait either.”

 

With that, Yuuri dropped down harshly, taking that dick in with one fluent motion and groaning when he was finally filled up so deliciously.

 

Victor too cried out from the sudden pleasure swallowing him whole, almost sitting up from the bed if it wasn't for Yuuri's hands forcibly pushing him down by his pecs. The alpha’s hands did fly out to grip Yuuri's lace covered hips with bruising force though in an effort to try and ground himself while both of them moaned, trying to get used to the sensations.

 

“Ah, Victor, you fit in me so perfectly, so big,so tight and hot,” Yuuri moaned, head thrown back as he wiggled and grinded his hips to adjust to the full feeling. Slowly at first, he lifted himself up on his knees, dragging Victor's cock against his convulsing walls before sinking down again and again.

 

Soon with the rhythm found, Yuuri got to work — bouncing on that dick like his life depended on it as the alpha laid beneath him groaning and writhing, eager to push into Yuuri's sex and never stop.

 

Adjusting himself Yuuri leaned back so he was bracing himself by holding onto Victor's knees with his hands, making the angle of the alpha’s dick hitting him change _just so_ and having Yuuri mewling desperately too. Every bounce and push abused his g spot over and over until Yuuri knew he wasn't going to last long like this.

 

Victor was gasping and looking at his lingerie covered body with lusty eyes from underneath the omega as Yuuri had all the control over his dick. Yuuri could feel the coil inside his stomach pulling tighter and tighter already as his cockled leaked all over his garter belt and his cunt pulsed rapidly, trying to milk the alpha thirstily. Now he just had to get Victor just as close as him — he craved the feeling of coming together with his alpha, of orgasming with his cum painting Yuuri's innermost parts where nobody else could reach.

 

_God, he wanted that so bad..._

 

And Yuuri knew Victor wanted that too, he craved to pump Yuuri full over and over — there was a reason after all why both of them had been fast to agree that no condoms was more than okay with them after the first time they had sex. Victor might not ever have phrased it quite so crudely but Yuuri could see the gleam in his feral eyes as the alpha practically rumbled in satisfaction everytime he was able to come inside Yuuri. And if that wasn't enough, then the not so subtle new obsession to plug his cum in the omega with toys (of his choosing) or even his own softening cock after that first time he did it was more than a little obvious, even if Victor was yet to run out of excuses for it (“You're obviously too tired to clean up right away so I'll just blug you nice and snug for a little while so the sheets don't get wet.”)

 

And Yuuri found himself surprisingly okay with it as well even if he had tried to tease the alpha in to admitting it several times now (this time would make try three, and you know what they say about third time's the charm). Maybe it was the omega part in him that so despicably lusted to be made Victor's cum dumpster with no other job than to be breeded but knowing himself, it wasn't just his omega who wanted Victor in such a possessive way — selfishly, pathetically, desperately in love as he was, just once he wanted to dive into the fantasy of locking Victor down with him for forever.

 

Yuuri licked his lips, “Victor, it feels so good, you feel so good in me!”

 

“Aah, Yuuri! God…” Victor's hips bucked up desperately, his hard dick twitching inside Yuuri's cunt.

 

“Ah, yes like that! Fill me up deep, please!” Yuuri cried, barely able to feel embarrassed by his own dirty talk now that his mind was starting to haze in his own pleasure. He could still see just how it affected the alpha too and it gave Yuuri confidence to keep it up.

 

“Ngh! _God yes_ , _dorogoy_!”

 

Victor was really thrusting now, bucking his hips upwards violently to meet Yuuri with every bounce, creating lewdly wet sounds of the omega's pussy clenching around him. The alpha’s hands squeezed and rubbed Yuuri's waist while his thumbs brushed over the younger man's stomach almost lovingly, contradicting the roughness of his other movements. Yuuri gasped at the intimacy of the gesture, in his dazed mind the act proving his theory about Victor right.

 

“Ah, you want to fill my belly with your cum, alpha?” Yuuri breathlessly moaned, only half teasing as Victor cried out. “You want to _breed_ me until I can't take it anymore, until I'm plumb and swollen with your pups?”

 

Victor's hips shuddered and he threw his head back, almost arching from the bed with Yuuri still desperately chasing his own climax on top of him. He was so close, so wet, so turned on. So desperate for Victor to do all of those things to him.

 

“Please, ah, Victor! _Give me your pups_!” Yuuri screamed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes without him even noticing. He punctuated the words with a one last slam of his hips down on Victor's twitching cock before he could feel the first splashes of hot ropes of cum filling him just like he wanted. The feeling of Victor's seed deep inside him sent Yuuri too tumbling over the edge — his cunt clenching and milking the alpha’s cock needily for every last drop as both of them moaned and groaned from the pleasure.

 

After Yuuri finally stopped shaking from the waves of his seemingly endless climax, he bonelessly flopped down on Victor's sweaty body, cum sloshing in his stomach as he panted to the alpha’s neck, drinking in the delicious aroma of a satisfied alpha. Satisfied thanks to him — by him. Only Yuuri could do this to Victor, only he could see the alpha like this. The thought made Yuuri tingle all over again.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“Mm…” Yuuri sushed the alpha, patting him on the chest as he snuggled in deeper to get more comfortable, making no effort to pull Victor's softening cock out.

 

As long as he had Victor's body, Yuuri could be satisfied. And who knew, maybe one day Victor could grow to have affection for him — maybe one day Yuuri could have his heart as well.

 

Right now laying on the alpha with him still inside of Yuuri and Victor's arms embracing him, it felt possible. Maybe Yuuri was high on his orgasm and the sweet pheromones surrounding them but suddenly he felt like he was having an epiphany — Yuuri felt like nothing was impossible. Like nothing could bring him down if he could just have Victor by his side.

 

Not future, probably embarrassing, talks about kinks, not his anxiety or possibly one-sided feelings.

 

Not the stupid rules at work or the limitations of their relationship.

 

Nothing.

 

Maybe Yuuri could be satisfied with what they had now, maybe Victor might grow to have feelings for him. But in this moment, so incredibly content but still lacking _something_ , Yuuri realised that to be truly happy, not just satisfied, he needed more. He wanted so much more.

 

He wanted to go on real dates and have real relationship milestones. He wanted to talk dirty about Victor getting him pregnant and actually mean it. He wanted his feelings to be reciprocated and he wanted _a future_ with Victor.

 

Looking at the blissed out alpha beneath him now, Yuuri knew what he should do.

 

Would it be that simple though? Could he have everything he wanted if he just _asked_?

 

 _God…_ Yuuri's heart fluttered in his chest. It was a risk, a huge risk. He could lose everything, he could get shot down and not even have what he had now anymore but somehow... somehow here in Victor's loving embrace, Yuuri dared to hope.

 

He needed to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorogoy = darling
> 
> Next time: The storm begins.
> 
> Okay so how was it? Are you excited for the final arc? Any theories? Let me know! <3
> 
> I'm behind in answering comments but I'm getting to it so please do comment, I appreciate every single one of them!
> 
> And lastly: would you prefer a little longer (chapter length) epilogue or a couple shorter (ficlet or a little longer length) extras of the boy's future after this story ends?


	9. Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything can go wrong so fast and hope is the thing that will hurt you the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> All of you were so nice in the comments and I'm looking at this chapter like, sorry? xd
> 
> NOTES: Just a tiny warning for some rude/bigotry/prejudiced comments towards one character.
> 
> Enjoy!

Once Yuuri tentatively made up his mind to ask Victor for a proper relationship, the decision hunted him day and night for the next three days. Every time he saw Victor he had the irrational fear the words might just explode out of his mouth without any control whatsoever. And everytime he slept at night he dreamed all sorts of various scenarios of rejection, love making, grand confessions and occasional full on apocalypses (though rationally even Yuuri admitted the last was unlikely).

 

Yet, despite those fears, he _knew_ he was going to do it — it was just the matter of gathering up his courage now and finalizing his plans for the actual execution.

 

Best case scenario, he'd ask and Victor would be willing, Yuuri would properly confess his love and then hopefully ride that alpha dick in to the sunset with Victor.

 

That's the best case scenario, his mind had so many more bad scenarios…

 

And despite trying, despite going over every single interaction he'd had with Victor over and over in his head, analysing everything and anything the alpha has done and said, he still couldn't loosen the grip anxiety had over him. All those bad things that could happen from confessing, he wasn't sure if they were actually likely or his mind screwing with him.

 

Objectively Yuuri felt like there was a chance for a happy ever after — he felt like there was a chance Victor felt something for him as well. And that thought was the one he chanted over and over in his head when the doubts got too much. It was that thought he kept repeating when he decided that today was the day.

 

Yuuri was going to get up, dress himself as nicely as he could for the office and go to work. And when he got the chance, he was going to invite Victor to have dinner with him. He had made reservations and everything to make sure it was perfect when the time came to ask.

 

With everything set up, Yuuri headed to the office with his heart in his sleeve and fear mixed emotions riling up his head. He was nervous, beyond nervous really. And when Yuuri was nervous or anxious, he tended to fall inside his own head.

 

That's probably why, looking back, he didn't notice anything wrong when he set foot on their office floor that day. Why he didn't hear the whispers or see the looks thrown his way. Not until abrupt sneers of laughter only meters away from him eventually snapped Yuuri out of his musings.

 

“ _... heard them.”_

 

_“No way!”_

 

Yuuri stopped what he was doing, concentrating to the hushed conversation and laughter just reaching him.

 

 _“Hah, yeah._ _She_ _swore he heard that omega moaning so loud it's a wonder they weren't caught earlier.”_

 

Yuuri's whole body froze, his blood freezing in his veins at those words.

 

_God, please no…_

 

_Okay calm down._

 

_Maybe… maybe they were talking about someone else. Yeah, nobody knew… it couldn't be..._

 

As they talked more, laughed more about things Yuuri could only partly start to process, his ears filled with static and his eyesight began to waver. He tried to calm himself when all he could hear was confirming his worst fears.

 

This could not be happening. It had to be a false alarm…

 

“Mr. Katsuki,” a rough voice called behind his back suddenly, startling Yuuri out of his panic, if only for a moment. Yuuri whipped around too fast only to be faced with the frowning face of Yakov Feltsman, one of the board heads of the company. A tiny gasp broke out of Yuuri's throat before his heart proceeded to plummet to his stomach and then beat rapidly.

 

Mr. Feltsman wore a look even more solemn than usual on his face, if that was even possible, as he waited for Yuuri to gather his wits. The man stood there undeniably intimidating, giving off a rather powerful aura of _alpha_ despite his elderly age. Yuuri shifted on his shaking legs.

 

“Y— yes, Mr. F—Feltsman?”

 

“The board would like to see you.”

 

Yuuri's panic came back at full force.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was suffocating. Even with the big windows and large space, Yuuri had never in his life felt so claustrophobic.

 

They had set him on a single lone chair, positioned in the center of the room while the board in its intimidating entirety loomed in front of him — Yuuri's panic almost making them look like they were twice as tall and terrifying.

 

The board members were mostly old men, _alphas_ with just a few betas thrown in the mix. Yuuri could not detect a single omega amongst them. Not that he was overly surprised, the laws and prejudice holding omegas back in society being changed for the better had only happened during his own lifetime after all.

 

Nervously Yuuri skimmed his eyes amongst the crowd, looking for a friendly face to anchor him, hoping for blue eyes to soothe him.

 

There was only one reason why the board would call on him, a dime a dozen office worker, to such an impromptu meeting over the CEO's head. And it wasn't going to be a promotion.

 

Yuuri knew what he did, and he suspected the board knew what they did, Victor and him. Yet, Yuuri was alone. Alone in front of the board, alone in facing them from where they had sat him, clearly not expecting to accommodate anyone else going by the set up they had arranged.

 

But if not beside him, like Yuuri had thought and hoped Victor would be if this ever happened, then he had fully expected to find his alpha amongst the board facing him.

 

There was no silver hair shining amongst the balding grey heads, no emphatic blue eyes securing him amongst the hard glares.

 

Victor was not here.

 

Yuuri's heart thumped in fear as foreboding creeped under his skin. The things he'd heard, the looks he'd missed...

 

Yes, there could only be one reason he was here.

 

And only one reason for Victor not to...

 

“Mr. Katsuki,” a serious faced board member started, sneer almost audible in his voice, making Yuuri feel about two inches big. Vaguely Yuuri recognized the man as the main board head. “Some… _disturbing_ information has come to the boards knowledge regarding you.”

 

 _Regarding you… not him and Victor…_ Yuuri shifted uneasily.

 

“Mr. Katsuki, as I'm sure you are aware, this company has a strict policy on _inappropriate relations_ within the company. You _do_ realise this, do you not?” The same old alpha asked, clearly now regarding Yuuri down his big nose, talking like Yuuri was some simpleton beneath his time and status.

 

Yuuri fought not to fidget, forced to answer the trickily worded question, essentially digging his own grave. “Yes, I'm aware.”

 

The board head's lips curled into a grimace, beedy eyes gleaming as some dusty, suffocating alpha pheromones leaked from him. Yuuri wanted to gag.

 

“Then, as you so claim to know this, can you tell us, the board, today, _why_ have you blatantly been unable stop yourself from breaking those rules?”

 

“I—”

 

“And if you know these rules, tell us _Mr_ . _Katsuki,_ what did you expect to achieve from _you_ doing this?” The alpha sneered, emphasizing the word _you_ , like Yuuri somehow managed to break the rule about having relationships by himself. So far no word about Victor's involvement was spoken. “What did you expect to gain from this… plan of yours?”

 

 _Gain_? What no… that's... all wrong.

 

Words stuck in Yuuri's throat as the buzz of panic worsened inside his head and his lungs suddenly felt too small to get him oxygen. He needed to explain somehow, to tell them that he didn't… didn't trick Victor…

 

“Hm? No? Nothing to say to this Mr. Katsuki? Well… you do see that _we_ have no choice but to fire you on the spot,” the board head said, shaking his head ‘regrettably’.

 

Yuuri gasped, or more like kept gasping, desperate for air to get his mind working again.

 

“B—but…” Yuuri tried, wracking his brain for something, for anything say. _How was this happening?_ “Isn't there something… I mean… a hearing or a—”

 

“Mr. Katsuki please save yourself the trouble of lying, we know _everything,_ ” the board head sneered. “Our source has come clean about all of it.”

 

_What…_

 

“We know how you seduced CEO Nikiforov for what? To gain his favour and a promotion?” The old alpha looked down Yuuri's shaking body, lips curling cruelly. “Or did you just want to snare a rich alpha, was that you're goal working here all along?”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened in horror, even some of the other board members looked a little uncomfortable with the accusations. Mr. Feltsman frowned even deeper than he had so far and side eyed his superior, but said nothing. No one said anything to defende Yuuri. No one.

 

Not even he himself could muster out a single word, afraid he'd choke on the tears that were threatening to burst out.

 

The only person talking hummed in ugly satisfaction. “Well, your plan has failed and you have been found out and reported. Don't think this won't be on your permanent record. Now please gather your things, leave your access badge to the front desk and don't come back.”

 

The final words echoed in the silent room. Or perhaps they only echoed inside Yuuri's mind as he sat there, frozen and holding in tears as the board stared at him, like they were just waiting for him to break.

 

With shaking legs Yuuri got up, still not saying a word as he turned to go. His numb legs barely kept him up until he collapsed against his desk.

 

Someone had left him a box to pack his things into.

 

Yuuri's breath hitched.

 

_What just happened…_

 

He had started the day so hopeful, so ready to finally face Victor and open his heart even with the chance he could be rejected.

 

And now… now his heart was unguarded and trembling, waiting for the final blow to shatter it to pieces.

 

_How did they find out?!_

 

They were so careful… well, they were careful. He didn't think anyone had heard them or seen them. Only they knew. Only he and Victor…

 

_Victor…_

 

Where was Victor?

 

He really needed to talk to Victor. Surely the alpha couldn't believe all these things said about Yuuri, could he? They made no sense if you actually knew what happened — Yuuri had hardly seduced anyone.

 

Yet that nagging feeling in the back of his head didn't go away, Yuuri couldn't wrap his mind around this in his anxiety.

 

Not until he heard the loud gossip explaining it to him bluntly and with no punches held back.

 

“— _spreading his legs_.”

 

Yuuri flinched at the roars of laughter from such crude words. He didn't need to look up from his packing to know they were talking about him, laughing at him, insulting him. His so called co workers, people he thought were his friends. They didn't even bother to whisper anymore.

 

Yuuri's ears burned red in humiliation and his eyes stung.

 

“ _I'm so glad Mr. Nikiforov's assistant finally reported that gold digger, I mean talk about taking advantage of such a good boss_ . _Did he really think that was going to work?_ ”

 

 _Victor's assistant?_ Yuuri frowned, guess he now at least knew who told them. She did always seem to hate Yuuri, giving him the stink eye while flipping her blonde hair around and trying to puff up her pheromones when Victor was in the room…

 

But still, Yuuri didn't realise she'd actually known anything…

 

“ _Yeah, I bet he slept around to get here too, I knew he was promoted too fast!_ ”

 

“ _And you know what's the worst part?”_ Someone laughed, clearly amused by the misery of the situation _. “I heard Nikiforov threw him under the bus straight away without so much as blinking. He told the board everything and saved his on ass!_ ”

 

_Crack._

 

Yuuri dropped the coffee mug he was holding, letting it crash with a thud to the box of his things.

 

_No..._

 

_That… can't be true..._

 

Yuuri finally choked on a sob, feeling his heart crumble.

 

Victor had betrayed him.

 

And Yuuri… Yuuri couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face or his breath from hitching.

 

He couldn't believe it was true, it just couldn't be! Not after… not after everything they'd…

 

But here he was, alone, fired and crying with his heart just as broken as his favorite poodle coffee mug.

 

Usually it was someone else taunting _I told you so_ rather the person themselves but all Yuuri could hear was his own voice taunting him.

 

_I told you so, I told you so. I told you this would end badly. I told you you'd get fired._

 

_I told you he didn't love you._

 

He should have never agreed to sleep with Victor that first time. He should never have fallen in love so carelessly, so vulnerably.

 

With tear blinded eyes Yuuri gathered up his things, not caring if he left something behind as he stumbled to the elevators, running away from the voices behind him.

 

_God it hurt._

 

He had thought… just a few days ago he'd laid in Victor's arms thinking maybe this man could love him back. And now he held his career thrown carelessly into a box in his arms while trying to hold his breath as he waited for the elevator.

 

_God it hurt so much._

 

But still Yuuri hoped. He hoped that any minute now, any minute now Victor would find him, would come running, calling after him that it wasn't true. That he hadn't just played Yuuri and thrown him away the moment something went wrong.

 

It was the hope that hurt the most.

 

The silence was deafening when Yuuri finally stepped to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in his apartment Yuuri immediately broke down, collapsing against the front door and sliding down to the floor in tears until he could hardly breath from his sobs.

 

He sat there crying until it felt like there could possibly be no more tears left, like he couldn't possibly hurt any more. But unlike usually, even after his tears began to run dry, he did not feel better, he just felt like a hollow shell pulsing from pain within.

 

_What was he going to do?!_

 

Suddenly Yuuri had nothing… no job, no paycheck to cover his rent with...

 

No Victor...

 

Yuuri sniffled, he needed to get up to blow his nose but his legs wouldn't work. He'd just sit there until Phichit eventually came to visit, like he always did. Let the beta find him broken and snivelling on the floor…

 

And then he'd have to explain… explain that…

 

Another wave of sobs broke out.

 

“God, I'm such a mess,” Yuuri cried to himself, voice cracking.

 

Before he could cry any more about it though, the omega's phone sudden rang into life, breaking Yuuri momentarily out of his self depravity. He gasped in surprise and dug into his pockets, desperate to find the phone blazing _history makers_ , a tune he'd only set as a ringtone for the most important people in his life.

 

_Maybe it's Victor! Maybe this has been just some horrible misunderstanding and —_

 

And his mom's smiling face greeted him on the caller's id.

 

Quickly Yuuri swallowed down his tears, doing his best to ignore the twinging pain of disappointed in his chest as he answered the phone.

 

“Hey, mom,” Yuuri croaked out, trying to sound cheerful despite his voice being thick with grief and almost cracking from crying non-stop for hours.

 

“Yuuri, honey, I know you're busy at work but I had a moment and decided to see if you had time to talk?”

 

“Yeah, I— I have time…” his voice did crack this time.

 

Immediately Hiroko picked up on it, ever so dutiful mother as she was even on the phone. “Are you alright sweetheart, you sound…?”

 

Yuuri cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “I'm ok mom, just… I'm just tired, that's all…”

 

She hummed, “Yuuri, you work too hard,” like she was really one to call him out for working too hard, “maybe you should take some time off, a holiday? You could come visit the onsen you know.”

 

Her tone was light, as it usually was when she brought up him visiting, and despite her never actually guilting him for not doing it, he felt bad regardless. And now he just felt worse than ever. God how he missed his mom… her warm embraces that Yuuri had to lean down for because of their rather big height difference, her understanding smiles when Yuuri did what he thought was best for his own future, her katsudon…

 

His real home…

 

“I think you're right,” Yuuri said, interrupting her from whatever topic she had already moved on to while he reminisced.

 

“Hm? About what, honey?”

 

“I want to come home…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I— I mean… I think I'll come visit, if that's okay?” Yuuri mumbled.

 

“Oh, Yuuri! Yes, yes, that's wonderful! Of course you can come home!” Hiroko cried, clearly overjoyed her son would finally come see them after _years_ of not visiting. She immediately began rambling happily, “Oh, I need to let your Otousan know right away, we'll get everything ready for you. And don't you worry, your room is just like you left it. Oh I'm so excited Yuuri, you can tell us face to face everything about your big life out there in the world! And maybe tell us even about some potential son in laws, eh?” She giggled, clearly teasing even as pain pierced through Yuuri's already battered heart. Fighting tears he had to lift the phone away from his face, other hand fisted in his hair painfully as he heaved in laboured breaths.

 

_No mom, no son in laws…_

 

Yuuri wasn't sure how long it took him to actually calm down again and breathe properly — he even swore his ears were ringing as the neglected phone vibrated in his hand, awaiting new call left unanswered.

 

Finally, after probably alarmingly long time, Yuuri pressed the phone back to his ear, rushing out his words before he completely broke down to his mom. “I got to go mom, I'll talk to you later okay? Bye, love you!”

 

Before she could even answer, he already hung up. It was rude yes but he'd apologize when he got home.

 

_Home…_

 

Without even realising it, Yuuri was already booking the next available flights to Fukuoka airport. He just needed to be away from everything.

 

Once the tickets were bought and dealt with, Yuuri shut off his phone and gathered himself off the floor with some effort — he needed to pack.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite sniffing and crying through it, Yuuri made good time packing up his stuff before the flight. He had all his necessities ready to go as well as clothes and by now he was boxing anything else so he could mail it home to Japan later. Because let's face it, Yuuri was sure he had no plans to return anytime soon.

 

He needed time to lick his wounds, to heal and—

 

_Knock knock._

 

Yuuri startled from the sound of someone at the door, his heartbeat suddenly thumping to his throat. _Victor?_

 

Just as he thought it, a familiar but not the voice he hoped for piped up behind the door, “Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri's heart crumbled again. He didn't mean to jump to the hope of Victor calling or finding him or loving him at every sound but his heart kept betraying him.

 

“Yuuri, I can hear you in there! Open up!” Phichit yelled behind the door. As much as Yuuri was not in the mood for company, not even his best friend's, he felt bad about blowing the beta off and leaving without saying goodbye. So Yuuri opened the door and let him in, letting the younger man take in the packed bags and moving boxes with wide eyes.

 

“Yuuri…” Phichit whispered, already fearing the worst from the stank of heartbreak in the apartment and the red eyes of his best friend. Clearly he was not packing to move in with his 'not boyfriend’ lover Phichit knew he was in love with. “What are you doing?”

 

Yuuri frowned, throwing his nesting blankets roughly into an empty box. “I'm packing.”

 

“I can see that. But why?!”

 

“I'm going home.”

 

Phichit blanched, “You are home…”

 

“No,” the omega shook his head, voice catching in his throat, “I'm going _home._ To Japan.”

 

Yuuri couldn't face his friend when he heard the gasp, instead he just threw more stuff to the boxes.

 

“Wait, what?” Phichit shouted, almost sounding like he was going to cry too. “Yuuri, would you just… just slow down and stop packing for a second! Tell me what happened…”

 

A tiny, broken sob broke out.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“I got fired, okay!” Yuuri screamed, flood gates finally opening again. He didn't want to actually have to talk about it out loud…

 

“Oh, Yuuri…” Phichit for his credit sounded sorry, worried. “What… how… because of the…?”

 

“I got fired and Victor _didn't_ and everyone—” the omega's voice broke, “everyone knows I'm just a… a slut that slept with the boss…”

 

Before Phichit could object, Yuuri kept talking, his cries making it almost unintelligible but now that the words were out he couldn't stop them.

 

“I was going to t—tell him, I was going to tell him that I… That I l—love him. A—and I was going to ask him if, if he l—loved me t—too. If we could b—be…

 

I guess I g—got my answer…”

 

There was a moment of silence where Phichit looked about as distraught as Yuuri felt before he spoke again, tone sympathetic, “Yuuri, no, I'm sure…”

 

“No! He wasn't even _there_ when they… you should have heard them… And he didn't call, didn't come here, didn't… didn't care…”

 

“Let's just sit down and talk about this, Yu—”

 

“No! Phichit, you don't understand! I _can't_ , I just can't, okay?” Yuuri gathered up his stuff and headed promptly to the door. It was still some hours early to be getting to the airport but it was better than sitting here crying and hoping. “I need to go. I'll… I'll call you later when I get home…”

 

And with that, without looking back, Yuuri left. He took a cab to the airport with his luggage and camped out there waiting for his flight for the next six hours.

 

He was sure everyone was looking at him with pity or disgust — his eyes were red and puffy from crying while he still occasionally sniffled when it got too hard to hold it in. His hair was a messy crow's-nest and his clothes were rumbled from crying on the floor for hours. And the worst of it was the give away miserable, rejected, heartbroken scent of an omega drifting all around him. He had even sprayed some scent blockers on to try to hide it but by the looks an elderly couple gave him, it didn't help.

 

 _Great…_ He probably looked like some cliche, scorned omega straight out of a bad romance movie.

 

He sort of felt like it too. Though, if his life was a movie, it would surely be a tragedy. Or at least a very badly scripted porno.

 

With those gloomy thoughts Yuuri finally boarded the plane and settled to his way too expensive, last minute window seat facing the airport and the heart of Detroit way in the distance beyond his eyesight.

 

Yuuri looked through the window, feeling nostalgic. Detroit was good to him, a good place to live. A right choice to make when he came here. He was happy here.

 

Happy here with Phichit during their college days in their crappy old apartment, getting into all sorts of trouble and then studying days in a row until they dropped. Running through campus with his best friend in the blue rain when both of them thought it was the other’s turn to wake them up and neither taking an umbrella. Drinking too much to celebrate passing a test and getting sick behind the college bar’s green bushes. Rummaging through thick snow when it got cold enough and they had to get to the library for a book they needed — stressed beyond belief but always appreciative of the pure white snow painting the city so beautiful.

 

Happy here when he graduated and immediately had a steady job to fall back on, a job he liked and was good at. A job he didn't mind had him sitting at a office table everyday and not even having a view until he got his first promotion. Because the job made him feel useful and skilled and sure of himself, it gave him odd confidence everyday when he clocked in and stared at his computer. And it gave him Victor...

 

Yes… he was happy here with Victor...

 

Victor who just might have been his favorite part of Detroit. Nowhere else could he ever go to that would have Victor.

 

Just here.

 

Here in Victor's office where the floor to ceiling windows let the alpha bathe in the bright lights of the too early mornings and colorful city lights off the night.

 

Here in the warm hue of street lamps when they accidentally held hands while sneaking off together.

 

Here in Victor's peaceful bedroom in the morning when the room still smelled like them and the sky outside was almost as blue as the alpha’s smiling eyes.

 

Yuuri took one last look through the window as he felt the plane starting to move.

 

The sky was grey.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otousan = dad
> 
> I was looking at the tags and went like, oh, I don't have a happy ending tag here, ho ho hoo *evil smirk*  
> But then I noticed I actually do so I'll behave.xd
> 
> Now, only one chapter left but still so much to find out: Where was Victor through all of this? What will happen to Yuuri now? Will the boys reconcile? What happened during that phone call Yuuri can't remember?
> 
> Good news is that you'll find out during that final chapter! Bad news? There's one more extra before you get the final! 
> 
> So if you haven't yet, now is a good time to subscribe to the series so you don't miss the next update!
> 
> Next time: When Victor met Yuuri.
> 
> Until next time! < 3


	10. On my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears run on multiple occasions, confessions are made and the truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been crazy trying to get this one done, the pressure of not messing up this final chapter was pretty big. My hand hurts from all the typing, I said it was going to be a monster of an update and well, did I lie?
> 
> On top of all that, I actually managed to caught an infection this week and had to go on antibiotics so that took some juices out of me too. But yeah, that's enough of that! Now for the exciting stuff!
> 
> First of all, if you haven't read part 4, When I First Saw You, that I updated after the last chapter, I suggest you read it first. It might give you some context to what happened last time.
> 
> And secondly, nobody freak out about the chapter count, this IS the final chapter! Chapter 11 will be a shorter epilogue to peek in to the future.
> 
> And before I let you guys read, I realised I actually haven't explained some omegaverse things in this au, so better late than never:
> 
> Heats: omegas have heats about 4 times a year for +/- 3 days. They are easily the most fertile during that time, especially male omegas. Yuuri is currently on suppressants and only has one heat a year.
> 
> Fertility: all omegas and beta women can get pregnant generally speaking, only 10% of alpha women can get pregnant. Male omegas can't get others pregnant and they only menstruate after a heat, if not impregnated.
> 
> Ruts: pretty much the same as with heats but only twice a year. Though an omega's heat can trigger a rut in some cases. Victor is on suppressants and only ruts once a year.
> 
> Knotting: considered VERY intimate and not done casually during sex (would also be very rude and embarrassing to do without asking first) Mostly only married/mated/committed couples choose to knot. Alphas have a pretty good control generally over whether they knot or not.
> 
> Bonding: is for life. Some methods of breaking a bond exist but are dangerous and expensive. People in a mutual bond can't bond anyone else again, one way bond gives leeway for the one not wearing the bite.
> 
> A huge thanks for my pal Pandamilo with editing this last chapter! Go check out her stuff!
> 
> Oh, the big chunks of italics are flashbacks. ;))
> 
> And now, drum rolls please!
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Victor Nikiforov speaking.”_

 

_“Victoru~ Please don't fire me!” Yuuri cried, his Japanese accent suddenly a lot stronger than it had been about four shots ago._

 

_“Yuuri?” Victor's voice asked through the phone, laced with open surprise. Yuuri didn't really care though that he'd probably woken his boss up and that Phichit would disapprove because he didn't want to get fired and he needed to tell Victor that. Also, he had the plan, a really good one, and oh Yuuri could just purr from the way the alpha said his name. That wasn't really a part of the plan but a nice bonus, he thought._

 

His voice is so deep and silky…

 

_But ah, Yuuri needed to focus, he was a man on a mission! And his mission was to… to…_

 

_Something to do with asking the very attractive, sexy, talented alpha on the other side of the phone about something important._

 

_“Yuuri? Are you still there?”_

 

_Ah! So deep. “Mmm, hai!” Yuuri moaned a little. “I needed to ask you something, something important…”_

 

_“Oh?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Hasetsu was… the same in most parts, different… in others. Being back gave some immediate solace to Yuuri, soothing that homesickness while another part of him, a part he was rather trying to ignore with little success, seemed to ache more and more with the growing distance he put between himself and his regular life.

 

With Victor, if he was honest, of course.

 

The sleepy streets of his childhood town felt like home… and yet, not quite like they had before. Was it possible for home to be defined by a single person? Yuuri hoped not.

 

But the evidence was against him; The busy streets of Detroit filled with people, every one person in a rush bigger than the next, had always made Yuuri feel claustrophobic and crowded — except for when he'd walked there with Victor.

 

And now, walking from the train station through the town where he had grown up loving the tranquility of it, he just felt lonely. The silence felt deafening.

 

And again, begrudgingly, Yuuri doubted whether it really was the lack of people that made him feel like that. Or perhaps the deep, throbbing, hollow feeling of being _alone_ was actually coming from somewhere within and it was just what he was going to feel from now on.

 

What he'd feel when he ate food without tasting it, what he'd feel when he'd go to sleep in an empty bed, what he'd feel when he woke up alone without the warmth of a specific body molding always so perfectly to his own…

 

It had only been a day, give or take some time zones, but most of this day had been spent on a plane and such long flights meant an abundance of time to think, something Yuuri wasn't very keen on. Because thinking, thinking meant torturing himself over and over again with his memories, the good ones, the sweet ones… and the bad ones. Most of all on the really, really horrible ones.

 

Yes, it had only been a day but evidently a lot could happen in a day.

 

As Yuuri slid slowly inside the home he grew up in, taking in Yutopia’s entrance hall with all its traditional trinkets and the smell of _home_ and his family, he thought it was possible the feeling would never go away.

 

“Tadaima.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri's first two full days back home in Japan were rather uneventful.

 

His family had been ecstatic to have him back after such a long time, or at least they were at first. It didn't take long for his mother's keen eyes to see the weight of heartbreak and misery Yuuri tried his best to hide.

 

It only got worse from there.

 

Yuuri could practically smell the worry on his family when he'd only poked at his welcome home extra large bowl of Katsudon instead of inhaling it like usually.

 

They didn't ask though. His parents weren't invasive like that, they had never been. They just were there, silently supportive and ready to listen when Yuuri was ready to talk. Not that he was sure he'd ever be ready this time.

 

In the end it didn't matter though, because of course whereas his parents were full of encouraging but not pressuring silence, his older sister was anything but shy about speaking up when her brother was moping around like a kicked puppy.

 

Mari eyed him for a long time before finally cracking, at least waiting until the common room of the inn was empty of other people. Yuuri needed to give her more credit, he had doubted she'd make it even that long.

 

“So, little brother, you think it's time to fess up about what got you running back home now all beaten up when not even Vicchan's passing could,” she asked, harsh as always but not unkind, still Yuuri flinched. Her eyes softened, “Yuuri, what happened?”

 

Yuuri couldn't face her gaze so he just stared at the table where he was sitting, tracing the cracks on the wood with his eyes.

 

“N—”

 

“Before you say nothing happened, don't. I know you kid and I'm not buying it for a second. You look and smell like someone died.”

 

Yuuri sighed. Mari really was just as perceptive as his mom, just less subtle about it.

 

“It just… it was time to come home,” Yuuri mumbled, “I needed to come home.”

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“Look, nee-chan, I really don't want to talk about it, not yet anyway,” Yuuri said with finality. This time Mari sighed in defeat. He could still feel her looking at him with sad eyes and he hated it, nobody else should feel even a fraction as bad as he did. Especially his family.

 

“Okay, little brother. Just know that you _can_ , whenever you're ready, ok?” Mari said, squeezing his shoulder once, grounding him, before turning and walking towards the door. “I'm going for a smoke, you get some rest, you look like shit.”

 

_Understatement, I'm sure._

 

“Jeez, don't sugar coat it, will ya?” Yuuri still huffed, almost cracking a smile but not quite having the heart for it. Mari just shook her head before disappearing from sight.

 

She wasn't wrong though, Yuuri really did need rest. All the sleep he'd gotten on the plane was short and full of anxiety, leaving him even more exhausted in the end. Sluggishly he got himself up and made for his old bedroom on autopilot.

 

While he was preparing for bed in his old childhood room, Yuuri hoped the familiarity would help him rest properly for the first time since getting fired.

 

(It didn't.)

 

After that first night, Yuuri spent most of his time in his room. He mostly just laid there in his bed, subconsciously starting to nest around himself between restless napping.

 

The walls were bare of anything to catch his attention, posters of his old childhood idols long since taken down, but he stared at them anyway. No small yips of his beloved pet filled the silence like before or was there to cuddle with him like when he was younger and sad about something that hurt a lot less than this right now. It only served to make him even more depressed than he arguably already was.

 

And even though his parents never said so, implied so or even asked for his help in his current state, Yuuri still felt vaguely guilty for burdening his family with his moping presence without helping around the onsen at all. So that's what he was feeling: sadness and depression and heartbreak, now laced with guilt as well.

 

That was probably why, when on the morning of the third day lying about, his mother unexpectedly asked him to shovel the sudden snow since everyone else was extremely busy and occupied for some reason. The omega relented and actually unraveled himself from the cocoon of his nest. He put on some decent clothes for the first time in three days after scrubbing himself up a bit to try to lessen the gross smell surely emitting itself from his pores and left his room for something other than food.

 

Only to be barreled on by a big brown blur before he could so much as set a foot outside the front door.

 

“Wha—” Yuuri breathed out the question automatically as his bottom hit the tatami floor with a smack. He felt the need to repeat it soon after when he properly looked at his attacker, recognising the fluffy dog in an instant but not quite believing what he was seeing. “Makkachin… what are… how—”

 

“Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri froze, his hands clenching into the poodle’s curls. He'd know that voice anywhere.

 

Slowly, the omega turned where he sat on the floor and faced the man who had broken his heart by aproxie only days ago.

 

“H—how are you here?” Yuuri gasped, his chest contracting painfully at the sight of the alpha.

 

Despite him actually talking first, Victor fidgeted and looked a bit like a deer in headlights when he had Yuuri's undivided attention. Yuuri had by now seen the alpha nervous before but this Victor was beyond that, he looked absolutely wrecked with his messy hair, like he'd pulled his hands through it too many times, faintly red rimmed eyes and chest rising and falling too quickly in anxious breathing.

 

“I—I checked in… and hour or so ago…” he said, stuttering slightly and flushing high on his cheeks after he was done.

 

Like in a daze, Yuuri finally stood up, absently patting Makkachin's head like the poodle could somehow ground him while his heartbeat raced in his chest and his legs felt less than steady.

 

“Checked in? Here?” Yuuri croaked out, his mind working too slowly to grasp the situation, to properly process the man he loved standing in front of him looking very real (and very much like Yuuri had looked in the mirror that morning, he might add) after he had thought he would never see him again.

 

“Yes, well, um…” Victor mumbled, waving his hands floppily to indicate the green jinbeis he was wearing — and true enough, they were indeed the jinbei given to their guests at the onsen upon arrival. Yuuri was stuck shamefully admiring the alpha in Japanese attire when he spoke again, pulling Yuuri's focus back to the important part. “I—I tried calling, after um, well a couple of times in fact but I kept getting your voicemail, and I came to your apartment but you weren't there. So I thought that you… I—I came back a few times to see if maybe you'd be back and well, after the fifth or so visit apparently one of your neighbors thought it was suspicious behavior and long story short, I met your best friend?”

 

Yuuri gasped, “Phichit?”

 

“Yeah… he thankfully explained the situation to the cops to clear it up but um, he wasn't exactly happy with me either or willing to tell me where you were. It took some begging and a slap to the face, he's a lot stronger than he looks, but after I explained everything to him, he finally told me that you had left to go back home to Japan. Then I just booked the next flight to Fukuoka I could get, made arrangements to have Makka brought with me and came here. And checked in. To here…”

 

Yuuri's mouth hung open in surprise and disbelief of the story (cops?!), of that the alpha had actually gone through all that, including getting hit by his best friend who absolutely _was_ way stronger than he looked for his size, just to track him down.

 

“Uh… w—why? Why would you go through all that after… a—and just for me? I'm just…” Yuuri curled in on himself, hugging his sides in an instinctive effort to make himself smaller somehow. Before he could finish the thought of how unworthy he was out loud, Victor interrupted him, hastily stepping closer to Yuuri like he wanted to reach out but stopping himself at the last minute. Yuuri kind of wished he didn't…

 

“Why?” The alpha asked, eyes a blazen. “Yuuri, of course I would! I— You are more important than, well anything else, you're _the_ _most_ important thing to me a—and after what happened I—” Victor grimaced, cutting himself off when his voice broke before trying again, more calm.

 

“When the board came to me, I tried to defend you, I did. I tried to take all the blame but—”

 

“What?” Yuuri breathed, shaking his head rapidly. It didn't make any sense, nothing made any sense. “No, but, they told me…”

 

“That I threw you under the bus, so to speak?” Victor asked, voice solemn and a small, sad smile gracing his lips. Yuuri hated that smile, that defeated expression on him. Victor should never have to look so beaten down and sad. Not over Yuuri anyway. He shone too brightly to be shadowed over by someone like Yuuri.

 

“They tried to get me to do it — from the moment I came to work that day, they kept me locked in my office with that, that awful alpha bastard,” Yuuri intimately knew just the one, “trying to get me to say all these horrible things about you. They didn't care about the truth, they had the story they had heard from _her,_ and Yuuri I swear I have no idea how she even knew about us to make the complaint, and then they just needed me to confirm it, not caring it was all lies. They just wanted to blame you and… I wouldn't, Yuuri please believe me, I never would!” Victor almost shouted, shaking and eyes pleading for Yuuri to believe him.

 

Victor swallowed audibly before continuing again, quieter, tone defeated once more like he was currently living the moment he spoke of.

 

“When they finally relented, realising I wasn't about to abandon you I guess, it had been _hours_ and you were already gone…”

 

Yuuri blinked once, twice, swaying on his feet.

 

“B—but, I don't understand,” he breathed in and out rapidly, trying to get enough oxygen to get his brain working properly. Victor he… he didn't betray him? But why? “Why? Why wouldn't you just… I mean, we're just, I don't know, fuck buddies?” Yuuri grimaced around the word, pained by the crudeness of it.

 

Victor too looked pained, his face twisting like the words actually physically hurt him. “Yuuri… I never wanted to be just your _fuck buddy_ or a booty call.”

 

“What…”

 

“I just didn't want to scare you away so I agreed because that's what you wanted.”

 

“What?! What I wanted?” Yuuri yelped, startled.

 

Victor looked confused, “I mean, after the phone call when you didn't say anything I thought…”

 

_What._

 

“Victor, what are you talking about? What phone call?”

 

* * *

 

 

_”What did you want to ask me?” Victor almost sounded nervous, but that was silly, Yuuri thought, he had no reason to be nervous. Not like Yuuri did. He was always nervous. It didn't matter if he had a reason or not either…_

 

 _And this time Yuuri_ did _have a reason, he had a reason big time. Because… um…_

 

_“Yuuri?”_

 

_“Uh… I can't seem to remember,” Yuuri giggled a little, rolling to his back on the bed._

 

_On the other side of the phone Victor let out a whoosh of air before speaking again. “Are you drunk, Yuuri?”_

 

 _“What? No!” Yuuri yelled,_ oh, that was too loud, _he needed to sound serious, Victor needed to take him seriously. “No, I mean, maybe juuust a little.”_

 

_“A little.”_

 

_“Yeah, just a little. I had a couple of drinks only so no, not drunk, no sir. No.” Victor huffed in what seemed to be amused laughter, making Yuuri smile too. It sounded nice. Victor sounded nice._

 

_“So, um—”_

 

_“You have the prettiest voice,” Yuuri said, not even realising he'd actually said it out loud this time until the alpha’s answer came through the phone pressed tightly against his cheek._

 

_“Oh, thank you? Yuuri I th—”_

 

_“And it's very sexy too, mm very sexy,” Yuuri hummed, wiggling around a little, pressing his thighs together. “And face. The prettiest, sexiest face. Prettiest hair too.”_

 

_“T—thank y—”_

 

_“I bet you have the prettiest cock too.”_

 

_Victor made a choking sound loud enough for Yuuri to clearly hear. The line went silent long enough for Yuuri to count the seconds before the alpha spoke again, his voice raspy and deep._

 

_“Yuuri, maybe, maybe we shouldn't go there right now,” he reasoned, but it only served to make Yuuri pout, not that the alpha could see it._

 

_Yuuri very much wanted to go there now. If he was honest with himself, he'd wanted to go there ever since he first laid eyes on the alpha and that hadn't certainly changed after getting the most amazing, mind blowing (the very first) eating out of his life performed by the man._

 

_He wanted to talk about Victor's big, fat alpha cock. Mm. Yuuri wondered if it was bigger than he could take, he knew it was big, that was quite obvious from the man himself (a man like Victor Nikiforov could not have a tiny ding dong, Yuuri's logic told him, that would be like God grafting a masterpiece only to decide at the last minute that that's good enough, better not to make it quite finished or the other boys might feel self-conscious in the locker room) as well as from the bulge Yuuri had had the privilege to see earlier, before he'd panicked and fled._

 

_But there were things about Victor's dick Yuuri did not know with certainty, and he wanted to. What colour did it flush to when the alpha became aroused? How would it look slowly hardening under Yuuri's hands?_

_Was it curved to one side, bending just enough to hit all of Yuuri's perfect spots with every single wild, uninterrupted, perfect thrust._

 

_Yuuri moaned loudly, feeling slick pool in the heat between his legs._

 

_Victor stopped talking on the other line, not that Yuuri had been paying much attention right then anyway, too lost in the fantasy. It didn't have to be just a fantasy though, did it?_

 

_“Uhm, Yuuri?” Victor coughed, sounding rather… parched._

 

 _Yes, Yuuri definitely wanted to go_ there _now. He couldn't stop thinking about Victor's dick just absolutely splitting him open and mmhh… Maybe this was why he had called? To ease the burning in his abdomen and the constant want that drove him to play such risky games with his toys. Hadn't he secretly wanted his boss to discover him all along?_

 

_“Mm, I'm here, Victor~” Yuuri lazily moaned to the phone, stretching on his bed like a cat as his free hand started slithering slowly down his body. “I really like hearing you talk, about anything, everything. Even at work… I'm always so wet for you.”_

 

_Victor gasped._

 

_“I'm so wet right now too. For you, only for you,” Yuuri whispered before abruptly moaning instead, body arching up from the bed when his fingers finally plunged between the puffed up lips of his cunt._

 

_“Y—Yuuri,” Victor almost whimpered, voice breaking but still sending such lovely thrills down Yuuri's spine at the sound of his own name from the other man's lips. God he loved how Victor said his name. He hadn't heard it nearly enough, he wondered if he ever could._

 

_“Please…” Yuuri begged, moving to tug off his pants and underwear. “Please, say it again.”_

 

_The line was silent for an unbearably long moment, the lack of Victor's voice whispering in his ear made the air in his lungs feel too thin._

 

_“Please…”_

 

_“Yuuri.”_

 

_“Ah!” Yuuri felt already like he was so close, all because of Victor, his cunt pulsing and throbbing around his two fingers and his cocklet weeping to his stomach. But it wasn't enough._

 

_The omega hastily tugged at his shirt next, throwing it away and quickly holding the phone back to his ear, just in time to hear the most erotic groan._

 

_“Are you hard?” Yuuri breathed, struggling to keep still as sweat beaded on his body. He wanted Victor here licking up the droplets from his skin._

 

_Victor's harsh breathing came through the phone for a beat before he answered._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_Yuuri moaned, adding a third finger and trying to curl them even deeper like he imagined Victor would with his longer, thicker, more talented fingers than Yuuri could ever have._

 

_“Are you touching yourself?”_

 

_Another groan, more pained this time._

 

_“N—no.”_

 

_Yuuri whined. He needed the alpha here, god he wanted him to touch Yuuri like he had before, to touch him and caress him and lick him and sink into him…_

 

_If he couldn't have that, he needed Victor to touch himself for Yuuri like he was touching himself for the alpha right now._

 

_“Please, please Victor,” he begged mercilessly, getting desperate the more he abused that one spot, making him see stars. How much better would it feel if it really was Victor doing it instead? If it was his cock pounding him instead of his own fingers? “I want you so bad, I want you to touch yourself, please. For me, please.”_

 

_Victor growled, almost masking the sound of a zipper opening with it but Yuuri caught it nonetheless, breathing out in actual physical relief._

 

_Thank God._

 

_“Okay, okay, Yuuri. Yuuri, god…” Victor mumbled, voice breathless. Yuuri could imagine him now, taking himself in hand, big enough to almost not fit in it and stroking his rock hard cock desperately._

 

_“Imagine it's me,” Yuuri meant to ask but it came out more of a command. “Imagine it's me touching you, stroking you. My cunt you'd get to slip into until you're finally satisfied.”_

 

_“G—god, Yuuri!” Victor moaned and cursed, sound of slapping skin edging Yuuri on as he twitched and gasped. “Yuuri, I'm… I'm close, I'm already so close…”_

 

_“Me too,” Yuuri admitted. So, so close. But so far away, god why was Victor so far away. “J—just keep picturing it, me with you there. A—and just, say my name again, please, keep saying it. Call out to me…”_

 

_“Yuuri! Ahh, Yuuri I will, I'll always keep saying it!” Victor sounded just as desperate as Yuuri now, rushing his words breathlessly._

 

_Yuuri dropped his phone to his pillow, pressing his face to it so tightly like it would make him somehow closer to Victor. It also served to free his other hand as well, enabling him to finally thum at his swollen clit and to squeeze at his angry red cocklet._

 

_“My Yuuri…”_

 

_“Ah!” Yuuri screeched as he arched off the bed, cunt clenching down on his fingers and cocklet shooting clear cum onto his stomach with his climax. Vaguely he could hear Victor following after him, still calling out his name, repeating it over and over like a prayer until his voice shattered, unable to speak anymore._

 

_Yuuri laid there for what felt like a long time, covered in his own spent and breathless, haze of an orgasm lulling his head along with the alcohol still in his veins._

 

_Eventually Victor broke the silence. “Yuuri,” he whispered gently, like it truly was the only word he knew, the only one he needed. And it was. Yuuri didn't need him to ever say anything else if he'd just keep saying his name._

 

_“I like how you say my name,” he confessed equally quietly, eyes closed as he imagined lying in Victor's arms right now instead of in his own empty bed._

 

_Victor laughed joyfully through the phone, probably not as surprised about the confession as he might have been if Yuuri hadn't just repeatedly asked him to scream out his name while jerking off. Still, he sounded happy about it anyway, “I really love saying your name,Yuuri.”_

 

_Yuuri smiled, even feeling the blush deepening on his face if that was possible._

 

_“And I love how you say mine.”_

 

_Yuuri bit his lip before whispering it like a secret between lovers, “Victor.”_

 

_“Mm, yes,” Victor hummed gently. “O—or you could just call me Vitya?”_

 

_Yuuri made a confused sound in his throat, “Viittyyaaa?”_

 

_Victor's breath hitched before he cleared his throat. “It's a diminutive, a Russian thing. We call each other by these nicknames, in the lack of a better word, to show familiarity a—and affection.”_

 

_Yuuri's heart thumped a little faster in his chest. “Oh, so… I'd call you V—Vitya and that would mean we a—are close?”_

 

_“Yes,” Victor said, breathless in a way that had nothing to do with their previous activity. “Yuuri, um… I—I really like talking to you like this.”_

 

_Yuuri snuggled a little deeper into his sheets, smiling despite starting to feel very sleepy. “Mm, me too. Your voice is so nice, I like it a lot.”_

 

_“Do you… do you like the rest of me too?”_

 

_Like Victor? Did he really even have to ask that, Yuuri remotely thought, blinking in confusion. The low baritone of the alpha’s voice mixed together with the slight Russian curl around his words did wonders to lull Yuuri in to a sleepy, satisfied haze._

 

_“Yes, of course,” he said, “everyone likes Victor.”_

 

_“No, Yuuri, I mean—” Victor hesitated, “I mean do you, could you like-like me?” Victor asked, emphasising the word like to try to make the quickly dozing off omega understand._

 

_It only served to make Yuuri giggle. Wasn't that the most middle schooler thing ever said? And coming from the grown up alpha CEO, Yuuri's sluggish brain found it very funny. And cute, definitely cute._

 

_Victor sighed, sensing he was losing his audience and needed to get his message across sooner rather than later. “Listen, Yuuri, I really want to get to know you better. And not just in this sexy, hookup kind of way either, despite, well… what just happened, and what happened earlier too…”_

 

_Mmm… Victor said the sweetest things._

 

 _“And I just, I want you all the time, Yuuri, it's driving me crazy,” Victor confessed, a little embarrassed but starting to get that desperate edge to his voice again. “And yes I'm very attracted to you and obviously I don't mind having uh… more intimate interactions with you but when I say I want you, I mean I desire to_ be _with you. To talk to you about anything and everything and to know you and just spend all my time with you until you're sick of me.”_

 

_Yuuri was silent, mouth hanging open in a small 'o’ by the time Victor stopped for a breath. He tried to comprehend the words, sincerely confessed in such a rush like the alpha was genuinely afraid he'd lose his nerve if he didn't hurry._

 

_But even through Yuuri's sleepy, alcohol dozed, post orgasmic brain, Yuuri managed to think that Victor had it all backwards — how was Yuuri ever supposed to get sick of him? If anything, it was the other way around. Yuuri was the boring one. Just a dime a dozen office worker with weird kinks and inappropriate undergarments. Not a fancy, accomplished CEO like Victor._

 

_Like Victor… his boss, Victor. Right._

 

_Yuuri grumbled audibly, whining almost like a petulant child when he remembered just what had driven him to get drunk over some casual (amazing) oral sex and then to proceed to admittedly straight up drunk dial his boss in the middle of the night._

 

_Because it wasn't allowed._

 

_They could never be together._

 

_“But the rules…” Yuuri moaned out pitifully, squishing his cheek to the pillow, feeling upset suddenly, the afterglow sullied now. “Stupid rules,” he mumbled quietly to himself, but apparently Victor still heard him._

 

_The alpha sighed, “Yeah, I know… Banning romance completely from the workplace always seemed rather extensive to m—”_

 

_“Oh!” Yuuri gasped, interrupting Victor suddenly when the idea struck him. He got it! The solution, a perfect loophole! Victor just said it. “You should fuck me!” Yuuri yelled. It was perfect! He'd get to be with Victor and he'd get to be properly dicked down for once in his life, finally._

 

_Yuuri's head was starting to really feel very fuzzy and sluggish but surely there would be no problem with the rules if there was no romance, just very, very good sex (and just maybe a little bit of cuddling afterwards but they didn't have to tell anyone about that). As long as they didn't fall in love it was perfect, right?_

 

_It was simple enough, don't fall in love._

 

_Victor was quiet for a long moment on the phone before weakly, quietly whispering, “What?”_

 

_“It would be perfect,” Yuuri told him again, eyelids starting to droop dangerously. “Yes, just perfect…”_

 

_“Uhm… Y—Yuuri, I—” Victor swallowed, sounding a little choked up._

 

_“Come on, Victor, it would be so good, we could just pick up from where we left off. That way we can be together, right?” No romance, no problems._

 

_“Be together…” Victor whispered and Yuuri let his eyes fall shut with a smile. “If, if that's what you want Yuuri. Just… you're tired and I'll um… well, you know how I feel now and you can just think about it? Please. Please, think about it,” Victor asked, almost begging. He sounded a little down for some reason Yuuri couldn't understand, this was the way they could be together._

 

_Still Yuuri continued to smile, even if the alpha couldn't see it, maybe he'd hear it in his voice and know Yuuri was ok with it, happy as long as they could spend time together in some form, even if by just having sex._

 

_“Mmm, I'll think about you…”_

_“You can tell me on Monday what you decided…” Victor said, “If you're open for something more, even with the risks, if you think you might someday feel the same way I do, o—or if you just w—want to… Well, just tell me then, okay?”_

 

_Yuuri was so tired he barely got the words out, “Mmmokay.”_

 

_“Okay,” Victor's breathed, sounding again like… something. “I'll let you sleep now. Good night, dorogoy.”_

 

_Yuuri let the sound of the call disconnecting peep in his ear for a second before pushing the device away, falling back on to his pillow completely boneless._

 

_“I'm always thinking about you…” Yuuri mumbled subconsciously before his mind went blank._

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri stood there flabbergasted, mouth hanging open and blushing furiously for multiple reasons.

 

“So you see Yuuri, it was always like this, I always wanted you, the whole you…” Victor pleaded after explaining a whole lot of stuff Yuuri had no memory of.

 

Could it really be true? Had it really been him all this time who was holding them back, holding them back from being more…

 

A—and Victor… he, he actually _wanted_ more… he hadn't just used Yuuri and then thrown him away like Yuuri had thought these past few days.

 

Yuuri's eyes stung from fighting tears and his throat tightened uncomfortably as the alpha kept talking, closing the distance between then until Yuuri could feel his body heat, could smell his comforting scent of frozen pine trees for the first time in days. None of the Japanese pine trees smelled quite the same as Victor.

 

“When you rejected me, when I thought you rejected me, I… I just… I tried to cherish our moments outside of the sex too,” Victor's eyes too were glistening with tears as he focused them solely on Yuuri like he always did, looking at him like he could see straight to the omega's soul if he tried hard enough. “I—I felt so selfish all the time for doing it and I was so afraid that if I slipped up or pushed you too hard, pushed my feelings on you too much, you'd leave completely and I—”

 

Yuuri's heart jolted horribly in his chest when Victor cut off with a sob, his whole face radiating such deep fear and _hurt_ , hurt he had been hiding from Yuuri apparently, hurt Yuuri had caused him. No masks held anything back now though, Victor's face was finally the open book Yuuri had once hoped for and it made the taller alpha look extremely vulnerable.

 

“And I tried so hard not to feel like this b—but the more I got to be with you, the more I just fell in love with you anyway,” Victor cried, tears falling down his pale cheeks as his voice shook. “Yuuri, I love you.”

 

Yuuri gasped, covering his mouth with his shaking hand. But Victor was shaking too and crying and looking like Yuuri hung the moon and the stars and like he'd gladly never see them again if he just could keep looking at Yuuri.

 

Finally the tears Yuuri had been holding back slid free, falling down his own cheeks in rivers of hurt and hope and _oh my god, could it really be true?_ His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was trying to race out of his chest. To Victor. Always to Victor.

 

_Say it, open your mouth and say it now, please._

 

“I—I,” Yuuri started, his voice breaking but he refused to give up. After three deep breaths, Yuuri finally opened his mouth to try again.

 

“I love you too,” he whispered, a heavy breath leaving him like a weight off of his chest when he finally got to say those words. Those words he'd known were true for a long time now but had barely had hope he could ever actually say to Victor.

 

“God, I l—love you so much,” he sobbed, reaching out with shaking hands. And he didn't need to wait long because Victor reached out too, meeting him halfway before enveloping Yuuri into his arms, hugging him close to his own wildly beating heart and squeezing almost painfully hard.

 

Yuuri sobbed to the alpha's chest, mind filled with joy and relief and guilt and love and just overwhelming him with everything. The front of Victor's robes were getting wet with Yuuri's tears but he didn't seem to mind, only holding Yuuri impossibly tighter like he never wanted to let go.

 

“Yuuri, I'm really sorry about this whole mess,” Victor whispered to his hair. Yuuri frowned and pushed back from the alpha’s arms to see his face properly — now that he knew the whole story he too needed to apologise, to make things right between them if they ever hoped to make things work.

 

“No, please don't apologise. It's not your fault…” Yuuri shook his head, gripping Victor's hands tightly in his own. “I'm the one who needs to apologise.”

 

“What, no, Yuuri —”

 

“No, please Victor, let me say this,” Yuuri pleaded and the alpha shut up, quietly waiting for Yuuri to say what he needed to. Yuuri braced himself, “Victor, I'm sorry too. I hurt you, and before you even deny it, don't, I know I did now and it hurts me that I hurt you because I never meant to, I'd never w—want to…”

 

“Oh, Yuuri…”

 

“But that's not all! I'm so, so sorry I doubted you, that I believed them when they told me you didn't care,” Yuuri admitted, a new wave of guilt stabbing his chest and making his voice waver. He should have known better, shouldn't have let his anxiety whisper lies to his mind and convince him without talking to Victor first. “I'm sorry, please forgive me?”

 

As an answer, Victor pulled him in for a hug again, burying his face to Yuuri's neck and breathing him in while his hands rubbed the omega's back soothingly.

 

“Of course I do, Yuuri. I would never blame you to start with.”

 

Yuuri snuggled in deeper. God, how could he ever deserve someone like Victor.

 

They stood there for a while, just holding each other to keep them from crumbling apart — the only sounds around them was the bustling of the inn and both of them occasionally sniffing. Eventually they calmed down enough that it began to feel a bit comical and Yuuri found himself laughing wetly into Victor's chest.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said between breathless chuckles, hiding his face, “it's just that, I guess we're both a bit of a mess.”

 

Victor laughed too, the sound rumbling pleasantly against Yuuri's cheek. “I guess we really are. But you're my mess and I'll be yours too so it doesn't matter.”

 

Yuuri smiled, really smiled and held on just a bit tighter again.

 

“I like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the rather taxing emotional outburst with Victor in the _entrance hall_ of the inn, Yuuri's mother had gently come to collect them, making Yuuri suspect they might have had a hidden audience. Not that she said anything about the tear tracks on both of their faces or about the way they clung to each other. She only smile and patted both of of them on their cheeks in a very motherly way, actually having to stand on her toes to reach high enough for Victor, making the alpha sniffle happily.

 

With no questions asked they were sat in the dining hall and left to their privacy expect for when Hiroko brought them plates of Katsudon and soothing tea as an early lunch.

 

They sat as close to each other as they could, hips and thighs pressing together as they ate in comfortable silence. Soon though the need to be close, closer, with no barriers grew heavy and pressing.

 

As soon as they were done eating, Yuuri stood up wordlessly and held up a hand to help the alpha up as well. He thought about taking Victor straight to his room, to his nest that would be so much lovelier with the alpha's scent on it but ultimately headed towards the springs instead.

 

It was still early and the washing room was empty of other guests, giving them the privacy to huddle close as they lost their clothes and washed up. Before Victor could reach out for the soaps, Yuuri took them instead, blushing only slightly when he explained that he wanted to do it.

 

Victor gave him a look warm with so much affection it almost melted him.

 

Once they were both scrubbed down, Yuuri taking his time rubbing and massaging Victor's scalp and muscles and letting the alpha do the same for him, they slipped into the calming hot water of the springs side by side.

 

“Mmh, this feels so nice, so relaxing,” Victor muttered, resting his head back, his whole posture relaxed and comfortable. Yuuri leaned over to cushion his head on the alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I really missed the hot springs when I was away,” Yuuri hadn't been home in years and his mind had begun to forget just how wonderful this felt but his body hadn't, instantly unraveling and calming in the familiar feeling of the hot mineral water and steam.

 

Being in the springs with Victor… well it only added to the appeal. Whereas the alpha was tall and wide and all muscle, somehow he still was the most comfortable pillow for Yuuri to rest on. The steam and humidity of the pools also only worked to draw out his natural scent of pines and musk — Yuuri leaned over a little bit more to nustle his nose to the alpha’s neck, drinking in the source of the scent.

 

“Mm, Yuuri,” Victor sighed dreamily, offering to bare his neck so willingly for the omega. “If you keep that up some parts of me might find it suddenly _hard_ to relax.”

 

Yuuri smiled and proceeded to kitten lick the scent gland, drawing a low moan from the other man.

 

“Yuurih…” Victor let the omega have his way with him as Yuuri licked and sucked gently at the gland until Victor's moans started to get a little bit too loud over the dribble of water. Yuuri didn't put up resistance when the alpha pulled him off his neck and almost to his lap, enveloping his lips into a deep kiss instead — their first kiss in fact since reuniting, Yuuri realised hazily.

 

Now that he had his lips against Victor's again, their tongues rubbing softly together, he wondered how he'd made it so long without this, how had he thought he could go the rest of his life without this.

 

Yuuri ached for Victor, for his touch inside him and his scent on him, for his racing heartbeat matching his while they gasped in to each other's mouths. He just wanted to bury himself in the alpha's embrace and stay there forever. And even without the physical evidence poking against Yuuri's hip and the fire under his skin, Yuuri knew Victor felt it too, he needed it too.

 

They both were desperate and needed physical intimacy and reassurance after the turbulence of the past few days.

 

When Yuuri couldn't wait any longer, or he'd literally have the alpha take him right here in the pools where anyone could walk in, he finally pulled away gasping.

 

“Bedroom, now.”

 

Victor, with his pupils dilated and a flush covering his skin from his cheekbones all the way down to his chest, followed easily, eagerly.

 

Nobody bothered them when they snuck up to Yuuri's room, both of them quickly clad in the inn’s robes for modesty. It wasn't until right in front of the bedroom door that Yuuri halted, hesitating despite himself.

 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked gently.

 

“I—” What could Yuuri say, how could he say this? He was probably being stupid and overly emotional and _omega_ right now but opening the door felt like a huge leap — A leap he wanted to take and wanted to take with Victor. But what if he didn't like it? What if he laughed and called it ugly or—

 

“Is this where you nest, Yuuri?” Victor asked, still calm and gentle, an understanding expression on his face while his blue eyes ran over Yuuri's quickening breath and trembling hands.

 

Yuuri swallowed and nodded, not quite finding his voice.

 

“You don't have to show me, if you're not ready, I'd never push you,” Victor said, again finding just the perfect words and already starting to calm Yuuri's racing heart. “They gave me a room, so we can go there if you'd prefer it. But if you do want to show me, Yuuri I'm sure I'll love any nest of yours.”

 

Yuuri let out a hitching breath, “I want to show you… I just, I haven't before, to anyone…”

 

“That's okay,” Victor smiled, taking Yuuri's hands in his own in reassurance and kissing both of them. “Just breathe with me, _zolotse_ , that's it.”

 

Slowly but surely the panic fled his body and Yuuri could breathe again, lifting Victor's hand to his face and drinking in his scent from his wrist.

 

He could do this, he wanted to do this.

 

Yuuri opened the door.

 

The room was like it always was but it felt wildly different, but not in a bad way, to stand there with Victor by his side. Once the door was closed behind them, they were standing there before Yuuri's childhood bed, illuminated by the noon sun shining through the window and highlighting the curves and turns of the small nest set on it.

 

Yuuri felt the tingle of nerves again as he watched Victor watching the nest — the alpha’s nose was pink.

 

“It's so beautiful,” he breathed, not lifting his eyes yet.

 

Yuuri's heart thumped in his chest. “It's… it's small.”

 

Victor huffed a laugh and turned to the omega smiling widely. “We'll just have to squeeze in tightly together then,” he threw in a wink for good measure, “Yuuri, it's perfect.”

 

Yuuri blushed, preening elevation pulsing inside his chest. _His alpha likes his nest!_

 

For a few heated breaths, they just looked at each other, drinking in the love in the other's eyes and knowing finally with certainty that their feelings were mutual.

 

Yuuri could not tell who moved first, it was almost like they were simultaneously just pulled together by an invisible force tied around them and then they were already drowning in each other's kisses.

 

Kissing Victor was like breathing, but better, it took away all of Yuuri's insecurities and made him confident enough to pull the alpha with him to his nest.

 

They settled together easily with Victor slotting perfectly over Yuuri. Without wasting any time, Yuuri pulled Victor back to his mouth, letting their tongues mix until the haze of arousal got too much and he needed to breathe.

 

Victor moved his kisses along Yuuri's jawline, up to his ears and down his neck, sucking at the racing pulse there. Yuuri fought between pushing the robes off of Victor and squirming under the alpha’s touches.

 

Victor pulled Yuuri's robe open without lifting his face from the omega's skin and began dragging his inner wrists along Yuuri's flushing stomach, all the way up to his throbbing scent glands, scenting him thoroughly.

 

“Ahh!” Yuuri moaned with his head thrown back, giving the alpha even more room to mix their scents before he too started to desperately rub his scent over Victor's back, wanting his alpha to smell like _them_. Let everyone know just who he belonged to.

 

“ _Solnishko_ , you smell so lovely,” Victor breathed against Yuuri's neck, his kiss swollen lips tingling the sensitive skin with every word. “So, so lovely.”

 

“Mmhm…”

 

“I could just—” Victor muttered almost scent drunk before his words faded off to a deep growl. He _sucked_ even harder there, enough to make Yuuri wet between his legs and carrying a mark that wouldn't likely fade even as days passed.

 

Yuuri's cunt was pulsing and his skin was on fire and he couldn't take this anymore, he needed more! The omega pushed the alpha back to sit on his haunches so he could hastily lose his pants before they got anymore drenched in slick.

 

Once the offending garment was gone and thrown to god knows where, Yuuri eagerly turned back expecting to see an equally naked Victor, only to find the alpha hadn't moved a muscle. He was staring at Yuuri, eyes shining as they lecherously ran over Yuuri's exposed form.

 

“Off,” Yuuri whispered, pouting for show as he tugged at the alpha’s tenting waistband. Victor snapped out of it with a furious blush before scrambling to rid himself of clothing.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but smile, biting his lower lip. _So cute. And all mine._

 

Once they were both nude, Yuuri guided Victor to sit down so he could climb into the alpha’s lap, thighs framing him on each side and slick dripping onto his lap.

 

Slowly, despite the throbbing need in both of them, they kissed again, pressing tightly together until there was no space between them. Yuuri slid his fingers to grasp Victor's fine silver hair, making the alpha groan and drop his own hands firmly to Yuuri's ass, kneading and massaging it until Yuuri ground back towards them — both of their erections kept brushing hotly together with every rub and roll of hips, trapped between their torsos.

 

“Please,” Yuuri moaned against Victor's mouth, “Please, touch me now. I need you so badly.”

 

As an answer Victor's scent flared around them even more, a growl bubbling from his throat. He didn't tease Yuuri any more, didn't make him wait for it or beg for it, they were both desperate. The alpha let his fingers slip between Yuuri's legs with ease, familiar and confident in his stokes before plunging one perfectly long and talented finger in, making Yuuri moan into his shoulder.

 

Victor hummed in satisfaction while he worked the digit up and down inside Yuuri, letting it drag deliciously against his walls to loosen him enough for Victor.

 

“So perfect, _dorogoy,_ so wet and taking me so well,” Victor added a second finger, sliding it in and scissoring Yuuri skillfully.

 

Yuuri sucked marks of his own on Victor's skin, to his neck, his chest, everywhere he could reach with his mouth between letting out sweet little mewling sounds of pleasure. After a not long while, Victor's hand was absolutely soaked down to his wrist and Yuuri was more than ready.

 

“Ah, Victor, I'm ready now, please, I need to feel you,” he cried. The digits slipped out of him gently, his entrance twitching without something to fill it while Victor spread the excessive amount of slick on to his dick, red and weeping already on the top.

 

Yuuri immediately reached out to hold it, he was always blown away by the beauty of Victor's cock, how it always looked so inviting and as delicious as it felt — not off putting or even odd like some other samples of alpha extensions Yuuri had seen.

 

Slowly Yuuri stroked Victor a few times, letting the alpha sigh dreamily as he shut his eyes in relief. Victor was always so good to him, so patient and putting Yuuri first. He deserved the world and Yuuri wanted to give it to him.

 

Yuuri guided Victor to his entrance, pressing down just enough to feel like a one little slip and Victor could just glide in, before holding him still there for a second.

 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered, forehead against Victor's and looking him straight in the eyes. The words still felt new and wonderful on his mouth despite his heart knowing them all along, he doubted they would ever stop feeling like it.

 

And he was sure it would never stop feeling like his heart was about to burst when Victor said it back.

 

Yuuri sunk down.

 

“Ah!”

 

Victor filled him so deep, so full, fitting perfectly to Yuuri even in this aspect. The drag of his cock was hot and sent tingles down Yuuri's spine and all the way to his toes when he cautiously at first raised himself up, only to sink back down again, over and over until they found a rhythm between bouncing and thrusting and hitting Yuuri so precisely where he wanted it the most.

 

Yuuri kept their heads against each other, his arms wrapped around Victor's neck and mouths pressed together — not kissing but just breathing the same air filled with their gasps and scent of love making.

 

It was all very intense and Yuuri's eyes burned with unshed tears and his heart beat wildly against Victor's. They were so close, so close, and Yuuri wanted to be even closer, to have his soul merged into Victor and his body locked to him so they could never separate again.

 

“Knot me!” Yuuri burst out finally, hips slamming down hard, little moans escaping his throat while his fingernails surely drew blood from Victor's back.

 

In his lust Yuuri had expected an eager yes and an instant pop of the knot but instead Victor hesitated, leaning back just enough to properly see Yuuri, to take in his flushed face and open hanging mouth.

 

It wasn't exactly a casual request, Yuuri knew…  

 

But god, did he mean it.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, out of breath but serious, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I— I want to be as close to you as I can,” Yuuri confessed, pulling a tiny gasp out of the alpha.

 

Victor swallowed heavily, then again before licking his lips almost nervously. “I've… I've never knotted anyone before.”

 

It was Yuuri's turn to breathe in surprised, he'd thought… he'd thought surely Victor had had someone before, had been enough in love before. But maybe, maybe they were both just as new at this, fumbling forward with their feelings, not really knowing what to do but still not stopping because eventually the other would meet them halfway… Just like Victor always did for him, in the big moments like this and even with something as simple as a hug. Yuuri wanted to do that for him too.

 

“Let me be your first, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered like a secret. “Let me be your only one.”

 

A flush flared Victor's entire face before he all but threw his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into a fierce, desperate kiss full of tongued and teeth and no regard for needing air.

 

“Yuuri, _lyubov moya_ , yes, God, I love you so much!”

 

Yuuri moaned loudly again and dived back to the kiss, slamming his hips harder and faster, filling the nest with the sounds of their mouths together and slick splashing everytime Victor thrust to meet Yuuri's movements.

 

Yuuri held Victor's face in his hands while they kissed, caressing his jaw gently despite the roughness of the rest of their actions.

 

“Yes, god Vitya... Just like that, just let it go,” he repeated over and over again without breaking the contact between their lips. “Just let it go— oh!”

 

Victor groaned long and deep, his eyes finally falling shut and then Yuuri could _feel_ it, his knot swelling inside Yuuri, stretching him further than ever before.

 

They rocked together desperately, still kissing until moving in and out of Yuuri became too difficult and the knot started catching tightly around his entrance. Yuuri had never felt quite so full and just knowing it was Victor knotting him was satisfying every inner part of him like never before, making him preen and mewle loudly.

 

Through it all, Yuuri kept his eyes open, hooded low in a pleasurable haze but still open.

 

Before, he had always thought kissing with your eyes open was creepy but he got it now.

 

“My Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled against Victor's mouth.

 

He just couldn't look away, he couldn't close his eyes from the sight of Victor coming undone under him so beautifully, losing all of his composure for Yuuri as his knot finally locked down and he came with a broken shout smothered to Yuuri's lips — the familiar but ever so satisfying feeling of Victor coming inside was made even better by knowing it would stay there, claiming Yuuri like he had thought he would never again get to be claimed by Victor.

 

Yuuri kept his eyes open even as his own climax crashed over him, he didn't want to miss a single moment he could have spent looking at Victor ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a good while for Victor's knot to go down, so after rearranging themselves comfortably to the nest with Yuuri resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder, they just laid there, holding each other tightly. One of Victor's hands slipped to Yuuri's sex and bath tousled hair, fluffy and soft under his fingers. Yuuri hummed contently under his ministrations.

 

“Victor?”

 

“Mmh?”

 

Yuuri drew figures onto Victor's exposed chest with his free hand, thinking about how to phrase the question. He traced his fingertips in soft lines and loops over the pale skin like a dance he didn't quite recognise but felt like he knew by heart nonetheless — perhaps it was a dancer's routine from another life.

 

“What happens now?” He eventually settled on.

 

Victor breathed in deeply, chest rising along with Yuuri's fingers. “Now… Well, I've been thinking I need a vacation for a while now. And Japan certainly has its merits,” he laughed gently, pressing a lingering kiss to Yuuri's hair.

 

Yuuri smiled too, telling him he'd be his tour guide, earning a cheer and a squeeze from the alpha. After a moment Yuuri needed to ask again though, he needed the verbal verification of their future together.

 

Victor hummed more seriously this time when he thought about the answer, “Well, I suppose we will need new jobs eventually. I have made pretty decent money over the years but not quite enough to sit on our haunchers for the rest of our lives, unfortunately.” Yuuri was about to cut in that he could never just live off Victor's money anyway, but he didn't get the chance when Victor continued. “But I'm not worried, _lyubov moya_ , I'm sure Japan has something suited for us, that is, if you wish to stay here. We could always go to Russia of course too, I'd love to introduce you to my parents, my mother will adore you.”

 

That did sound nice… Staying in Japan together or traveling to where Victor was from and finding new jo—

 

“Wait… what?” Yuuri jolted, the implications of Victor's thoughts finally registering in his mind. “New job _s_ for… us, as in both of us?”

 

Victor shifted, leaning back so they could look at each other. Yuuri too moved to prop himself up with his hand over Victor's steadily beating heart.

 

“Well, yes of course. Since I resigned,” Victor simply said, like he was talking about cancelling a newspaper instead of quitting a job leading a multi million dollar company.

 

“You resigned?!”

 

Victor just looked confused, tilting his head in a mannerism surely picked up from Makkachin (it was endearing). “I… thought that was obvious?”

 

“But, you're the CEO!”

 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, emphasising the word to make sure Yuuri was actually listening and _understanding,_ instead of panicking over something not worth panickingly over. “After everything they did to you, the things said to me and to you, I'm sure, it wasn't right. I could never work in a place that treated the love of my life like that,” he said with conviction, steady eyes not wavering from Yuuri's once.

 

Yuuri blushed up to his ears and flopped back down, he couldn't exactly argue with that. If the situation had been reversed, Yuuri would have had that awful assistant bitch’s (and the board head’s) head on a spike faster than she could say gold digger.

 

They both fell silent, Victor sensing, like he always did, that Yuuri needed time to process things and turn them around in his head.

 

Finally, Yuuri was the one to break the silence, “We have to find jobs soon though, I can't keep burdening my parents forever.”

 

Victor hummed, “Please don't worry, Yuuri, you'll be fine. We will be fine. And besides, I have connections all around the world who would just love to fight over you, I'm sure. That, or we could always just start up a company of our own,” Victor said, almost jokingly.

 

Yuuri snorted, “Yeah, show all those idiots in Detroit what they're missing.”

 

This time Victor did actually laugh, his head thrown back in joy. “That's the Yuuri I know and love, full of fire,” he said adoringly between chuckles. “We will have time to figure it all out.”

 

“Together,” Yuuri murmured, his mouth tugging up at the corners and his heart racing.

 

“Together, _solnishko moyo_.”

 

Yuuri didn't think he'd ever been this happy before. Sure, they were both technically out of jobs, their relationship got a bit of a rocky start and Yuuri's life was basically all over the place right now, but he was so happy. So happy his heart could barely take it.

 

Neither of them said anything more about the subject for now, just basked in the moment and in each other, lulling in the silence. Being with Victor like this, in his arms and not needing words, was the kind of silence that wasn't pressuring or uncomfortable, but the kind where you felt like you could fall asleep and feel absolutely safe, warm and loved when you woke up.

 

Before Yuuri surrendered himself to the soothing bliss of just lying in Victor's arms and almost falling asleep, he had just one more thought dancing on the edge of his mind, something he'd been curious about ever since the very first times when they had been together.

 

“Victor…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What do those things you keep calling me mean? You say them a lot, even… even back then months ago when we were just starting out…” Yuuri asked almost shyly, a little embarrassed about how much he'd wanted to know even back then but never having had the courage to ask.

 

He didn't expect Victor to bubble with laughter as a response though.

 

“What?” Yuuri pouted, looking up. Victor's eyes were shining.

 

A single ray of sunshine filtered through the window, illuminating his hair in bright white light, emphasising the lovely rosey blush on his porcelain skin and bouncing from the love shining even brighter in his eyes, eyes that were only ever looking at Yuuri. His heart shaped lips formed a perfect smile, like he was letting Yuuri in on a secret.

 

“ _Darling, my sun, my gold,_ ” Victor whispered, the smile never leaving his face, “ _My Love.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And when they eventually left the bedroom, the whole inn had heard the whole thing and they were very embarrassed.
> 
> Tadaima = I'm home  
> Solnishko (moyo) = little sun (my sun)  
> Dorogoy = darling  
> Zolotse = my gold  
> Lyubov moya = My love
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I'm freaking out, it's done. Holy shit. Please please please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for all the love and comments and kudos and people who put up with my crazy brainstorming or doubts! Just lots and lots of thanks.
> 
> But ah! This might be the “end”, but there's still more to come. Like the epilogue I will start working on after I get the first chapter of my next fic out.
> 
> After the epilogue I'll be also writing a Making Off thing about my insights and thoughts and stuff with ITOSS and most likely posting it here as part 5 or as chapter 12.
> 
> And like I mentioned, I'm working on something new! It's a Victorian inspired omegaverse fic with Victor having daddy issues and Yuuri having baby issues (if you catch my drift xd). I'll try to post the first chapter of that during next week's omegaverse week.
> 
> Then when those are done, a new project!!! I have a bunch of ideas, like a high school pretend relationship au with a scandal and The Bachelor au with a shocking drama twist. There's also some shorter fic ideas for a roommate au, soulmate one night stand but not the way you would expect, even some dark victor… we'll see. (Feel free to vote for what sounds best!)
> 
> I really hope all you lovely readers will follow me where I go now (writing vice, no need to baby duck after me xd) even if it might not be omegaverse next time. To keep posted on my upcoming stuff I suggest following me on tumblr (I don't post crazy much so I won't clutter your dash :P) or subscribing to me here on Ao3.
> 
> In the very least I say subscribe to this series because there is like a 99% chance I'll be writing some extras later. Maybe Yuuri in heat,or Victor in rut, a proposal, family additions? ;)
> 
> I'll probably chat a little more in the epilogue notes again but for now, thank you, bye and come play
> 
>  
> 
> [Writer's would you ever](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com/post/174913407309/lets-play-writers-would-you-ever)
> 
>  
> 
> on my tumblr (open until Tuesday!)!
> 
> Ps. If there's something you have been wondering about or would like to get a little bit of an explanation about, let me know and I might address it in the Making Of!
> 
> Bye for now! < 3


	11. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is there to a happy ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Long time no update. Sorry about that. Those of you who have read my tumblr know I have been struggling with a creative block from hell. But I feel like I might be bouncing back slowly now! So yay!
> 
> So, here is the epilogue. The official ending. *Cries* 
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't dissapoint!
> 
> Thanks a million for Pandamilo for betaing once again!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Powerhouse couple Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, 28, and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, 32, announce they are expecting their first child together**

 

It's not unfounded to say that we all have at least heard of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs, if not are completely in awe of them.

 

In the wake of the _Big Announcement_ the couple most recently rocked the world with, let's recap for those in the dark, just to be safe:

 

The by now legendary Katsuki-Nikiforov Corporated that verges into multiple different multi-million dollar industries first came to be mere two and a half years ago, after Katsuki’s abrupt termination from his position in Aria co., where he was employed under the then current CEO, Victor Nikiforov.

 

It was Katsuki's then seemingly arbitrary expulsion that acted as a catalyst for the series of events that followed over the next few years.

 

First, and almost the most scandalous one if not for the online article Katsuki released around a year ago, but we'll get to that, was CEO Victor Nikiforov's resignation from Aria co. not a day after Katsuki was let go. At the time, the business world as well as the rest of us, since Nikiforov's, who has been voted hottest man alive twice, reputation is not limited only to the business industry, was shocked by the news and demanded answers. Answers that we did not get until much later.

 

Aria co. following their CEO's resignation went into a frenzy of salvation moves in an attempt to keep their stocks from completely collapsing but could not stop all of the damages in the end, losing several clients and suffering a significant drop in their stock values.

 

The world didn't hear from either Katsuki or Nikiforov again until full seven months later when suddenly the couple, yes they came out as a couple as well (breaking many hearts, including this author's), announced the official launching of their own enterprise and the opening of new headquarters in St. Petersburg, Russia.

 

Against all odds, the brand new Katsuki-Nikiforov Corporated managed in a few short months since their stocks went up to take the industry with a storm despite the amount of competition out there, the CEO couple's previous company included. The power couple started off strong, going for the gold straight from the gate with solid listings of clients and sponsors already behind them, no doubt helped by Nikiforov's worldwide connections and Katsuki's rather remarkable skills in his field, something that has actually gotten the title 'prodigy’ thrown around once or twice around him.

 

Despite the early steady stream of successful dealings, the real turning point for the Katsuki-Nikiforov Corporated, and what made them _truly_ competitive with the other big sharks out there like the Aria co, was the signing with Altin United — a dream deal Aria co., despite years of effort, hasn't been able to close.

 

The multi-million dollar contract was quickly followed by others such as the Crispino co., The house of Popovich and Lee Associates — all huge names in their respective fields and bringing Katsuki-Nikiforov into bigger and bigger playing grounds.

 

For a brief spell the company rivaled for clients and stock places with both Aria co. and JJ Industries, constantly swapping ranks with the Canadian firm for second place until the most unexpected occurrence helped them push their way to the top spot with JJ Industries right there below them: A partnership deal signed between the Katsuki-Nikiforovs and Jean-Jacques Leroy of JJ Industries — something that involved more zeros than this mere mortal dares to count. Together these two companies steamrolled over Aria co. once and for all, pushing it into the third slot where it still remains thirteen months later.

 

All this cannonball of success of course brought a lot of fame to its architects, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov, who were living together in St. Petersburg happily engaged to be married soon in Katsuki's hometown of Hasetsu, Japan. Of the couple it was Nikiforov who was previously to his relationship with Katsuki a very active member of social media and the one to usually be the first to share about his life, but with the world's eyes on them, it was unexpectedly Katsuki who decided to start speaking out more.

 

As busy as they were with the company, Katsuki still found the time to become an advocate for us all omegas out here — first through simple, even humble, Instagram posts and later in even bigger scale through various platforms. After being recognized as the youngest, and only, omega CEO of a multi-million dollar company, he has since went on to speak a lot about gender equality in the business world as well as in personal relationships, gathering himself millions of adoring fans and supporters.

 

And if his efforts up to that point weren't enough to be called incredibly impressive, then it was a little after the Katsuki-Nikiforovs tied the knot for good that Katsuki finally decided to use his growing influence to speak out about the start of his and his husband's relationship, as well as the following firing of him and Nikiforov's resignation.

 

The article.

 

Yes, we all know the one.

 

“ _Contracts are contracts and rules are usually there for a reason, I realise that and have no problem with that. But when outside forces come into play in something as intimate as love and use their rules to push an agenda or bigotry, it's time to use your own head instead, and your heart, to determine what really is right. Because discrimination isn't right. Slander isn't right. Prejudice isn't right. And they can never be right, they have no business in any industry or in the matters of love. Because love will always win.” —_ Katsuki Yuuri in his article 'Equality in love and business’.

 

Considering the reason we are actually here today, writing this article and reading this article respectively, it's safe to say Katsuki's thoughts ring very true.

 

Yes, that's right! We have been finally given the exciting news we have all been dying to hear from this beyond inspirational couple (and talk about good genes too!).

 

A baby!

 

In the form of a heartbreakingly adorable  _instagram_ _post_ , the couple recently announced that _“Makkachin is excited to finally be a big brother in 6 months”._ It goes without saying that they broke the internet a little.

 

And this author can be sincere when I say, I can't wait to see that baby! The Katsuki-Nikiforovs deserve the world and we, their countless fans all around that world, wish them only the best in it!

 

Yes, love does indeed win.

 

_See more._

 

**CEO Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov excited to be a stay at home dad for the next year**

 

**'Yuuri will be taking care of the company and I'll take care of our little star’ Katsuki-Nikiforov announces with a big smile on his face**

 

**Modern day inspirational alpha/omega pairs: breaking boundaries on multiple platforms**

 

**The house of Popovich launching a baby clothesline inspired by the 'unbreakable bond between Yuuri and Victor’**

 

**'It’s twins!’ The Katsuki-Nikiforovs double the fun with the new announcement**

 

* * *

 

 

“Victor!” Yuuri screeched loudly in the otherwise quiet Russian morning, “w—why would you do that to me!?” His breath hitched and cheeks burned red.

 

“Yuuri…” Victor tried, his own face wet and splashed with color.

 

“No Victor!” Yuuri interrupted his husband, ”I’m serious, you need to understand this!”

 

The alpha fell silent, propping himself into a better posture to show he was listening.

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath, steadying himself. _Okay._

 

“I know you like doing it, and you know I _like_ you doing it, _and_ I know I have given you permission to do it whenever you want to—”

 

“Good, _lyubov moya_ , I'll just get ba—”

 

“No, Victor! You _can't_ just wake me up by eating me out when I'm six months _pregnant_! I almost rolled onto my stomach from the orgasm!” Yuuri finally blurted out, the red on his cheeks spreading down his exposed chest.

 

“Oh…” Victor somehow managed to look surprised, worried and proud of himself all at once.

 

_Stupid alphas._

 

Yuuri huffed.

 

“Sweetheart, I'm sooorry,” Victor pouted, imitating Makkachin like only someone with years of practice could. It almost would have been adorable if not for the slick glistering on his face.

 

_Jeez, how did Yuuri ever think this man was cool?_

 

“You silly alpha,” Yuuri muttered, maybe acting a little more upset than he really was. The orgasm _had_ felt pretty amazing, and the babies liked it too, napping calmly for once.

 

Victor got that sparkle in his blue eyes, like when he knew Yuuri was fibbing, he usually did now a days. He smirked and leaned forward slyly, nustling his gruff face into Yuuri's sensitive neck.

 

“Mm, yes, I am just a silly alpha, please forgive me, my _dorogoy.”_

 

Yuuri fought a smile of his own while offering more of his neck, letting Victor rub against his marked bond gland.

 

“Stupid husband of mine.”

 

“Yes, please husband, will you pardon me?” Victor moved to nip at his steadily reddening ear, drawing out a breathless moan from the omega.

 

Yuuri squirmed, not quite ready to give up yet despite the increasingly growing wetness between his legs.

 

“My forgetful old Vit—”

 

Yuuri wasn't able to finish the sentence when a high shriek interrupted him.

 

“Old?!” Victor cried, pushing up on his knees, mindful of the bump between them. “Yuuri, how could you!?”

 

The alpha threw his hands frantically to his head, running fingers along his forehead as if to check that his hair was still intact. “It's the hair right?! I'm going bald, aren't I?! Just tell me, Yuuri!”

 

This time Yuuri couldn't hold in the snicker of laughter. “Noo, Vitya, you're not going bald.”

 

It didn't placate the alpha.

 

“No, you said I was old,” he pouted dramatically, eyes glistering, “It's the beard, isn't it? I know growing it was a mistake, it makes me look like your dad, not your mate,” he cried out, rubbing against his shade darker silver stubble.

 

The action only served to spread the slick from his previous indulging all around his face.

 

Yuuri had to bite his lip to keep quiet.

 

_It certainly makes me want to call you daddy…_

 

The beard… oh the beard. It might have brought that particular kink into existence in their bedroom (and several other locations which certainly were _not_ public places), never failing to make Victor hard in about two seconds if Yuuri actually called him that.

 

And the omega wasn't unaffected either.

 

For the first two weeks after Victor grew the damn thing, Yuuri was just about wet the whole goddamn time. He liked it so much in fact that they might have gone and actually made a baby. Two babies. (Something Victor was very smug about. And vocal.)

 

It was just that the way the rough stubble of the hair on his face rubbed against Yuuri's neck just so, dragging along his stomach,  gracing his inner thighs, his… well…

 

Victor grinned down at him, scent of fresh slick and arousal heavy in their bedroom suddenly.

 

“ _Lyubov moya_ ,” the alpha smiled, dropping his hands to rub Yuuri's swollen stomach gently, the golden ring on his right hand sparkling in the cool morning light — the sight of it in turn made Yuuri smile, holding out his own hand to see the matching gold on his ring finger.

 

“Well, I suppose I could do a lot worse,” Victor laughed joyfully, ”here I am, almost forty—”

 

“You're thirty-two!”

 

Victor just gave him a look that said, don't interrupt me darling and went on. “And married to the most gorgeous omega in the whole world, who is also pregnant with _my_ pups…” he drifted off, getting that goofy smile he got when he thought about their kids and gradled Yuuri's full belly.

 

Yuuri couldn't help the feeling of his throat contradicting, choking his voice with emotion while he muttered something about silly daddy alphas, heavily blushing all through it.

 

“What was that _zolotse_?” Victor smirked.

 

“Oh, just kiss me already!”

 

Victor threw his head back in laughter, heart bursting in his chest with love and happiness. “Yes, dear, right away dear.”

 

When their lips finally touched, gently at first before quickly becoming more and more demanding, it still felt like that very first kiss they shared. Like that very first time. Like fireworks and butterflies and all that sappy cliche stuff of romance movies and books. Like worlds collapsing and being reborn. Like melting into Victor's very soul and just making his home there. It felt like where he belonged.

 

Yes, life could be a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? Did you like it? What did you think about Victor and Yuuri's life together so far? Let me know!
> 
> Also, if you have anything you'd like me to answer in the Making Of (which I'll post as chapter 12 or as a separate part in this series, which would you prefer?), please leave a question! I'll adress them in it in detail for you! < 3
> 
> And as a side note: I'm currently working on the Victorian omegaverse au fic! The transition between fics has been a little challenging but I have high hopes for this new story as well! I'm hoping to get it out before the end of August! Keep your eyes out for it!! ;)
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and for all the love and support! It's been a crazy ride and I'm glad I took it with you! < 3
> 
> Please hit those subscribe buttons on your way out! 
> 
> See you next level!

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com) Check out my blog for fan fic updates, teasers, fan art and links to all of my sites!
> 
> [See my other fics here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/works)


End file.
